Ghosts In My Head
by Beautiful Phantom
Summary: The ends are coming, she realized. But for who? Was it the false god? Was it the black angel of justice? Or was it her, the unfaired judge who courts between the good and the evil? xCOMPLETED!x
1. Those Who Don't See

_**Ghosts In My Head**_

_She was only girl that dared to be away from the crowds, while others just go with the flows. Her eyes seem to be so damn observing under that shadow of that gray hood with her hands in her pocket. She is smarter than she looks, though she is failing on a purpose. She knows more than she seems. And not to mention, she cracked many case, so difficult even for L. What is her secret? I need her to be my ally, no matter what her secret is. I need her to be here with me, when L falls from the grace. Yes, I need her._

Light-Kagome-L

Death Note-InuYasha crossover

* * *

_**First Chapter:**_

_Those Who Don't See_

* * *

"Boring." She grumbled as she tapped her pencil on the desk. Her test was halfway done and she wasn't even trying. Some of the questions were purposely skipped just simply because they was too easy for her to answer. Hardest questions, she answered, but these are the types that if you get the answers right, you get less amount of points than other questions have. It's ridiculous, in her opinion.

"Time's up! Alright! Put down your pencils and hand over your test now!" The teacher called out as he rang the bell. The small groans and complains from the students were getting louder by the seconds as they lined up to the teacher's desk to hand over their tests. "This test is too hard!" One of the students complained out and many other students murmured in agreement. She snorted as she stood in the last of the line. The test's hard?

Yeah, right. It could be the breeze for her if she was determined enough.

'But it's such a drag for me to do so… I ain't gotta do it.' She thought as she held the paper by its edge. Soon, all of other students were gone, leaving her and the teacher alone in the room. "Here, teach." She muttered out loud, handing over the paper to the teacher. "Well, I hope you're doing better this time. You got an awful grade in this class, as well all of other ones you have, Higurashi-san. And please take down that hood." The teacher sighed as he took the test.

"Whatever, Teach." She grunted, not taking her hood down, as she liked it there. The teacher looked mad and was about to scream at her but she was out of the door of the large classroom before he could get a chance.

In the hallway after she took out her standard skateboard out of her locker and tucked it in under one of her armpits, she grumbled out, "What a drag." Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into the tall man's chest. "Oof… Sorry about that…" She murmured but not bothering to look up to see whom the man she bumped into so she kept on walking, ignoring the man.

"Interesting… So this is Higurashi Kagome? The one cracked all of these most difficult special victim unit cases? She doesn't seem like I thought she was." The dark-haired boy-like man with the bags under his empty looking eyes said to himself. His thumbnail was in between of his teeth. "Hmm… I wondered if I could recruit her… But first, I have to see how she does on the next case." He said to himself as she vanished from his sight.

Outside, where many chatting students were among in the light of the sunshine's rays, she walked alone, bobbing her head as she's listening to her CD player through her large, old-fashioned headphones under of her hood. Her nimble hands in her gray hooded sweater's front pocket as her brown leather messenger bag swung against her hip as she walked among side of the people. Her eyes were closed but eventually opened them as she bumped against an empty bench on her knees.

She made a noise at the back of her neck as she moves to sit down on the bench. Her dark blue eyes turned into electric blue color as the transparent person floated passed her, crying softly, her pale hands cradling her face. That person turned around and saw that the girl with the hood was staring at her. "You can… see me?" The crying female asked softly to her. The hooded girl sighed and removed her headphone and placed it on her neck.

"Of course." Was all she said but with the small sound of regret in her voice. "How…?" The ghostly female asked. The girl with the hood shrugged her shoulders, "I just do." "Can you… help me?" The crying female asked. "Depends." She said to her. "Can you help me find my way to my home? I can't seem to go to where I want to go."

"Sorry, I can't. You're dead now. Deal with it." She said as she stood up and walked away from the fully realized ghost. The ghost sobbed and wailed loudly, rather pitifully. "To move on, you have to look up in the sky to see your light. You're not going to hell so the shinigami won't take you there but you have to go there by yourself." She said, her back to the ghost. "Do you think so…?" The ghost murmured sadly.

"You ain't first one, you know." the hooded girl said as she placed her headphone back on her ears and resumed walking, didn't even bother to hear if the ghost girl have said anything back to her or not. Many ghosts; elders, children, even the people from the past time periods, had appeared in her sight; all moaning and wailing in pain. She stopped.

She quickly shut her eyes to ignore them, until she didn't hear anymore of the wails of the ghosts through her blaring headphone, she slowly opened her eyes again and the colors of her eyes had returned from electric blue to the color of midnight. 'Annoying little pests.' She grumbled in her thought. Once again, she resumed her walking to the normal route to her shrine home, which was thankfully was close to her university.

As soon she was out of the gate of the said university, she threw down her skateboard and rode on it, did a couple of flips as she goes, though as usual, people threw her a strange glance, whispered something to the person that are next to them. Not that she care, she was used to it. After all, she was the one that didn't go with the flow with the crowd; rather, she was against it. And to be frank, she was pretty damn proud of it.

She rode past the alleyway before she heard the screams. She suddenly twisted her skateboard to turn back to where the screams came from and furiously rode her skateboard as she rode it into the dark alleyway. She was never the one to turn back to the person in the need of help.

She noticed the three men were surrounding the small pretty blond haired girl who was screaming for help. 'Great. These hoodlums again… Lin: The dumb fat one. Earl: The biggest idiot with the muscles for brain. And last and worst of them of all, Jackal: The leader with good enough average IQ.' She calculated in her mind, remembering them from her earlier days. The hooded girl stopped in her track and flipped up her skateboard with her foot in her both hands, deciding to use it as her weapon.

The hooded girl sneaked quietly toward them but paused in her act as the whimpering blond girl saw her, but she made a motion with her finger on her lips, signaling her to be quiet. The shaken blond girl nearly nodded, but thought better of it, since the big men didn't know she was there, right behind them. The hooded girl raised her skateboard above the men's heads and slammed it as hard she can on the man's head in the middle, but wasn't enough to knocked him out cold. The two men in between of the man in the middle quickly span around and saw someone they thought they wouldn't see again from their past. "Oh, crap! It's Higurashi!" The man on the left of the fallen man whispered out.

"Hello to you again, you dumb asses!" She grumbled angrily, holding the skateboard in one hand as her other hand turned into the tight ball. "I taught you a lesson last time but you don't seem to listen. So I'll teach you again, you fucking hoodlums!" She spat.

The man in the middle, slowly stood up, holding his now bleeding head and slowly span around to face the hooded girl who was much smaller than him and his two henchmen, and chuckled chuckled, "Hello again, my sweetie. How nice to see you again…" He slowly grinned darkly and quickly flipped his pocketknife out; the silver blade gleamed in the sunlight, as he lunged toward the hooded girl, "So I can kill you for what you did to us!!" He screamed out.

The blond haired girl screamed out, the tears flew out of her sky blue eyes, thinking that her would-be-savior is going to die.

She effectually dodged his knife, fluidly swinging her skateboard in her hand but didn't do anything with it. The man grunted as he fell on the ground on his knees after he missed her. "Hey, you dumbasses! Are you going to help me out or not?!" The man exclaimed, his head turned sideway to glare at the two frozen men. The man on the right shook his head and stuttered out, "No way, man! Remember how she beat us last time?!"

The man on the left yelled out, "Ah, you were always the coward one, Lin! I'm going to kill her right now and here for what she did to us back then!" He reached his own pocketknife and flipped open it, its' blade gleamed out the light, reflecting the light of the sun, which hang high in the clear blue sky. He foolishly slashes his weapon toward the hooded girl, which dodged each one of them, her weapon of choice fluidly go along her movement.

The blond girl sobbed as she slowly descending toward the ground, hoping that her savior is going to save her from the men.

She suddenly ducked as the man, who tried to attack her from earlier, tried to slash off her head from behind. The hooded girl slammed her leg hard against the man's loin, causing him to clench his loins with his hands and groaned as he dropped his knife, which left her only one man to take care of, since the other one, the cowardly Lin, had ran off earlier.

The hooded girl grabbed the knife and throws it across the ground to the blond girl; she said to her, "Use it to protect yourself, just in case they change their mind." The blond girl nodded and grabbed it and clenched it against her chest as if her life depended on it, which in this case, it is.

"Ugh… ugh… Earl! Kill her now!" The man in pain howled out to his remaining henchman. "Yeah, I'm doing it, man!" Earl exclaimed out, not paying attention to the hooded girl. The hooded girl slid through between the standing man's legs, using her skateboard on her back to do so. She flipped off the skateboard, placed her hands on the ground to push herself up, and she slammed both legs on the man's back. She slammed his face flat on the hard ground, hence breaking his nose, which made the loud cracking sounds of bones echoed out in the space.

"Arg! My nose… My nose is bleeding!" Earl moaned as he felt the liquids began to flow out of his nose. "Damn! You are useless after all!" The man screamed out but was knocked out cold because the hooded girl slammed her skateboard for the second time today; finally knock him out cold on the ground. "Good night, Jackal." She grunted as she placed her foot on the back of Earl's neck to the ground, to prevent him from escaping, because she could hear the sirens of the police's cars.

"Earl, you better stay there or I'll kill you." She ordered to the moaning man as she kicked, or rather pounded, against his ribs after removing her foot from his neck. She walked toward the whimpering blond girl, kneeling in front of her, the hooded girl let her long sleeve to covered her nimble hand to brushed away the blond girl's tears, "Hey, you gotta be okay now, babe…" She said softly, knowing that using the soft voice will help the blond girl to realize that everything is okay.

"Oh… Oh!!" The blond girl wailed, threw away the knife onto the ground, and threw herself against the hooded girl, which startled her. She soon snapped out of it and returned the hug to the girl, whispering to her softly, "Hey, it's okay. It's okay…" She cradling to her like a baby, whispering a soft song.

Eventually, the police had came and arrested the men who had assaulted the poor, shaken girl who refused to let go of the hooded girl, who had explained everything that happened earlier. "Yeah, his name is Lin Lockloose. He's a tall but fat man with a bit of sideburns." She said to the police officer, who had asked her what happened instead. They couldn't ask the poor girl who was obviously too shaken up by everything that happened to her today. "Hm, would you mind coming to the police station to explain him to the sketch artist, Higurashi-san?" The police officer asked and the hooded girl nodded as her shoulders shrugged, "Sure will."

"Tch, figure you will since you have another case to check out. Hope you'll do a good job on the case, Higurashi-san." He asked after putting back his notepad in his blue shirt pocket. The hooded girl scoffed, "At least I was smart enough to stay away from you, Miroku." The officer just merely smiled, tipped his hat to her in respect, and returned to his patrol car to talk with his partner.

The blond girl from under the hooded girl's arms, her back to her savior's chest, stuttered out, "Y-you're a… detective…?" The blond girl felt her savior's shoulders shrugged, "In a way, yeah. My uncle works as a commanding chief in Special Victim Units." She said like it was the most obvious thing.

"So… Uhhh… I only got the name, Higurashi, but that's a family name, right?" The blond girl asked, she felt much better now that she found out that her savior is really a true hero. She looked up to her savior's dark eyes. The hooded girl shrugged once again for several times today, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, the sorta detective of SVU… Why the pretty girl likes you doing in that alleyway anyway?" The hooded girl, finally dubbed Kagome, asked the girl, very close to scorning her like an angry parent to a child who had got in trouble.

"Oh… I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here." The blond girl murmured, feeling abandoned because her boyfriend didn't come on time as promised. "Ah. Oh, before I forget, what is your name?" Kagome asked, feeling ticklish because the girl's small pigtails had kept trickling her chin, but that girl refused to leave her savior alone and wanted stay with the warmth she had emitted to the blond girl's bared skin.

Speaking of her skin, she was wearing some sort of a black Lolita dress that revealed a good amount of skin, but truthfully, it looked good on her, almost like a model. "My name is Amane Misa Misa!" The blond girl giggled out and turned around from her back so she can hug her savior. "Gah!" Kagome exclaimed out from the surprise attack hug, her arms nearly flew up. "Thhhaaannkkkk yyyoouuu!!" Misa squealed out, squeezing Kagome nearly to death.

'Damn, this girl is scary. What have I gotten myself into?' She thought as the beads of sweat begun to fall from her forehead when she noticed the strange stares from the surrounding police officers. "Huh… Yeah, you're welcome… Can you let go of me?" Kagome tried her best to wedge her way out of Misa's death grip, seeing that though she was taller than Misa, her body frame is noticeably smaller than her. No damn luck. 'Wow. This girl is tough.'

"Misa!" The voice called out. Misa seemed to recognize the voice and gasped out with the adoration, "Light!" Kagome sighed in relief as Misa left loose of her; her death hugs hurts, bad. Misa ran from her, wanting to meet her boyfriend, who was blocked by a yellow police rope. "Thank… god…" She groaned as she rubbed her ribs, which very nearly crushed by that girl.

Kagome blinked, as she felt the ghostly yet powerful presence behind her. She quickly turned around; her eyes quickly turned into electric blue as she saw the white shinigami that she knew she'd recognized from some time ago, "Rem? What're you doing here?" She asked, surprised that the female shinigami even bothered to show up in the human world other than fetching the dead earth bounded souls.

"Kagome… Thank you." She spoke softly, her yellow eyes warm, as her glance turned to Misa, as she chatted with the handsome boy standing before Misa and the rope. Kagome realized one thing; that girl has a Death Note, the forbidden tool from the other world. "Rem, does that girl have a connection to you; such as a Death Note?"

The white, bony shinigami seem to be hesitated for one moment but eventually nodded, "Yes; though it's not mine, I was the one who delivered it to her." Rem answered her, knowing that the hooded girl won't interfered, no matter how wrong and injustice it was to kill, using that Death Note as a weapon. "Heh. So let me guess, she was one of Kira, isn't it?" Kagome mused as she turned her back to the shinigami just so she won't look strange talking to the alleyway; better if she looked like she was talking to herself.

"Promise me you won't interfere or at least don't say anything about it, Kagome…" Rem whispered to her discreet, by covering her hand on her mouth as she let free of her wings, because she knew that Light was looking at their way. That boy was smart, _too_ smart; she knew she'd fall if she was not very careful. "I won't, Rem." She said, glad that her thick ebony hair, which is out of her hood because her hair is too thick to be able to fit all in her gray hood, too covered her mouth.

She flew away and disappeared in the sky.

"Kagome! Come and meet my boyfriend, Light!" Misa called out for her happily, waving her arm to Kagome to come over. "Coming, coming." She sighed as she walked over to the duo as her eyes returned to normal.

Today was very eventful. Though she liked Misa's 'boyfriend', she got off the strange vibes from him, despite that she already figured out that he was the true Kira, the so-called 'God of Justice'. 'How can you not tell by that by the black shinigami, who was always laughing, hanging around that boy? …Wait, the normal humans can't see them, my bad. I can see him with my eyes, which often called the '_Eyes of the Beholder_' or '_Ghost Eyes_' by shinigami.' Kagome mused, but still regretted that she can see the ghosts and all types of the supernatural beings. It wasn't by her choice, though. She was _born_ with them.

She remembered that one of the unnamed shinigami had told her about it and that one out of nearly some several trillion humans born with them; it was that _rare_. So rare that it's practically nonexistence. Of course, there _are_ a different condition to recieve it but never mind that.

Kagome decided that she didn't want to think about it and continued to go on to her way to the police station, where she knew her uncle would be waiting. Sighing as she kicked her skateboard up to get it and tucked it in her arm as she finally arrived to the place. The hooded girl went in the large building and continued her way to her destined area; her uncle's office, which was a couple floors above the one she was on.

Just about to enter the elevator, she was stopped by a person she knew so well, a certain police officer named Miroku, "Wait! Your uncle is having the meeting with someone. So, since I know you hate to wait, why not describes Lin Lockloose to the sketch artist?" Miroku smiled. "Damn. You know me so well, Miroku." Kagome sighed and followed Miroku to the one of the many offices.

The man, who looked to be about in late 20s-early 30s, raised his eyebrows to the dark-haired insomniac boy-like man, who was sitting, or rather crouching, in a chair, "So you want to watch Kagome to work on a case? To see how she does?" The man asked as he leaned against his own chair as the insomniac person shifted in his seat nodded, "Yes, it would greatly benefit our Kira investigation team, if she does turned out as I heard she was." He munched on an M&M and picked out another one from a bag he was holding.

"Well… L or Ryuzaki, whatever you want me to call you… It is up to her to whether if she want to help you out or not. It's not up to me. I'm not her father." The longhaired blond man, with the hint of stubbles of a beard growing on his thick chin, took off his eyeglasses and placed it on his desk and sighed. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Yes, Kyo-san, but you're her uncle." L commented, munching another M&M, using his name instead of his family name, though it may seem disrespectful, it helps to not confuse which one is which, since both Kyo and Kagome are related and both had same family name. "Yes, but it didn't make me feel right if I started acting like her father." Kyo sighed, rubbing his temple.

Someone was knocking on the door and Kyo sighed, happy that someone decided to interrupt their awkward discussions. "Come in!" He called out. The door creaked to reveal it was the hooded girl that was his niece, "Hey, Unc. Hope I wasn't interrupting the meeting. I just need to get the case files and I'm outta here." Kagome said, looking oddly at the strange man who was crouching on a chair and munching on candies no less. 'Weirdo.' She thought.

"Ah! This is L, but you would be calling him Ryuzaki as his alias. He will watch you as you're working, Kagome. I'm sure you have heard of him, a famous detective who didn't reveal himself until Kira appeared?" Kyo smiled at his niece, introducing L to Kagome; hoping they would hit it off well, but Kagome is a lazy girl. He wouldn't be so sure, since seeing that L was hoping he would meet a hardworking person.

"Okay." Kagome shrugged out, "So can I have the files now?" She asked, her hand out like she was waiting for a candy. "Hm? Oh, yeah." Kyo picked the files out of his desk and placed it on Kagome's hand. "Here you go. Ryuzaki, you can go ahead and go with her." Kyo said.

The hooded girl grunted and gone out of the door and the insomniac slowly got out of his seat and left to follow the girl. Kyo sighed and rest his head on the desk, 'That was interesting, to say at least. I hope she would be okay.' He thought, worrying about his niece about working with this oddball insomniac person.

* * *

_**Characters' Bios:**_

_**Higurashi Kagome**_:

Age: 18

Height: 5'2 (reached below both Light and L's chin.)

Weight: Skinny and underweight, around 94ish lbs or so.

Hair: Ebony, thick but often only her front hair (such as her bang and ear locks) out of the hood were seen.

Eyes: Dark blue; electric blue when she sees supernatural beings.

Usually Wears: A very oversized hooded shirt (usually sweatshirt or jacket; usually just plain black or gray, sometime brown) with long white tanktop shirt underneath it and baggy black sweatpants that go down in middle of her lower legs.

Addition Information: She's a skateboarder and very much smarter than she looks.

_**Higurashi Kyo**_:

Age: Late 20s to Early 30s

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 137

Hair: Long haired Blond, often in ponytail

Usually Wear: Any kind of neat business suit, often suited to his work as a Chief of Special Victims Unit.

Addition Information: He's uncle of Kagome.

* * *

Yeah… I know I shouldn't make any more stories than what I have on my hands but this idea interrupted me when I was working on my other fic. It is an _experimental_ fic to see how many reviews it'll get. If it gets many responses, like 10 reviews or more, I'll keep it. If not, well…

But tell ya the truth, I wrote it for _**DeathNoteMaker**_ because when I made the summary and sent it over to the IM, she practically begs me to finish it. Ah, well. She's pretty much my only true love so why's not?

I also added the spoiler-free characters bios because this story, to me, has a lot of holes, so to prevent this confusion; I set it up to explain more of their looks and a bit of their personalities to fit.

So… If you have any questions, please don't be hesitated to ask me, okay? I'll try to answer it.

Hope you guys like this story!!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_

_(EDITED 3.21.10)_


	2. These Ghastly Eyes

_**Ghosts In My Head**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**__**:**_

_These Ghastly Eyes_

* * *

She cringed when that insomniac kept staring at her with those endless voids of eyes. She didn't like it when people was staring at her any longer than necessary, but the hooded girl usually just shrugged it off, used to having the people looking at her lazy, punk kind of way attire, but still… He was staring at her.

Kagome grumbled under her breath from the back seat of the car, as she lowering herself from the car's rearview mirror, to order to dodge the eyes of the old chuckling driver. His name is Watari, that's what L said. Unlike most people that don't find them interesting and thought they were boring, she thought otherwise. She actually find them fascinating, despite that her own grandfather was very senile, and like to hear their life stories every so often, even if it's a same story over and over.

She sighed, wishing that she could sit in the front seat, but unfortunately, L had tricked her into thinking that L would sit in the front but turned out L just wanted to obverse her and her habits and because of that, she ended up sitting next to L. Speaking of which, he was still crouching (which she now called it 'knee hug' because it looked more like a hug than crouching, really) instead of sitting and his excuse? "_I found that my concentration was 40 percent higher in this style instead what you normally sit._"

_Riiight_… And he was nibbling on his thumbnail when he was speaking! She didn't want to ask any more questions, deciding that it's better to be quiet and be far away from him as possible, letting her own observing and coming up with a theory of the characters to do the job.

She peeked out to L from the corner of her eyes to found that L was _still_ staring at her. Started to sweats from that intense of his stare, her mind screamed, 'Come on, old man Watari, be there already!!' Why was their ride to the crime scene taking so long?! They should be there by now… Either that or the old man was driving way slower than her uncle did and personally, her uncle drives like a madman would.

Right on the moment as her mind stopped rotating around the gear, they finally got to the crowded parking lot, away from the large building, which the crime scene's in. Kagome's finally able to let out the sigh of relief. She did not want to feel the intense of that freaky stare again. "Ah, here we are, sir and ma'am." The old man Watari smiled as he stood outside, opening L's door, he had gone out first but Kagome, being what she was, decided to go out herself without needing the old man's help.

Kagome made the noise from the back of her throat and went through the noisy crowds (which was blocked by polices, of course, but they eventually recognized her as SVU Chief's niece and allowed her and her two accompanies to go in.) and enter in the building, followed by the duo. She and the other two made their way to the elevator to go down in the basement parking lots, where the crime scene was located.

L was holding the files that he took from Kagome earlier while in the car, "I thought you usually work on SUV; not homicide." Kagome shrugged, "Ever since the Homicide Chief Yagami and several others detectives (1) had left to pursued Kira, we're busier than ever because most of their cases just fall on our shoulders instead of theirs. Lazy bums." She sighed as they entered the crime scene, which was blocked by the yellow ropes, and the area it was in was filled with police officers and several annoying paparazzi.

"If the paparazzi are here, then the victims must be famous of some kind…" L trailed off as Kagome ducked underneath the yellow ropes. "Good eyes. The both victims were well-known American actresses. Their names are Rachael Mull and Jade Plum. But I think that is their alias name… I think." The hooded girl grunted as she walked up to the dark-haired woman in long overcoat. "Sango!" She called out to that woman.

The woman turned around, looking surprised, "Oh, Kagome. Didn't expect you to be here! …The victims' bodies are over there, by the pole." The woman, named Sango, told her, smiling as her long high ponytail swing lazily as she pointed to the way. "Sure." Kagome nodded and turned around to face to L and Watari, "I'm sorry but I need to be alone when I observe the victims' bodies. Please excuse me." Kagome said and leave them with Sango.

L blinked and glanced at Watari questioningly. Sango noticed and smiled, "Sorry about that. She's that kind of girl who likes to be left alone when she's working. But she didn't mean you couldn't take a look from afar. That's one of her loopholes." She chuckled softly, waved to them to follow her.

Once again, the yellow rope blocked them, but it was close enough to see Kagome looking down to the bodies; one without a head, another without arms and legs. She kneeled right next to the bodies, but away from the puddles of blood and avoid touching the bodies to not to disturb the evidences. She seemed to be muttering about something.

Kagome grunted as her eyes glowed electric blue as the ghost of the headless body appeared in front of her as the ghost was dragging the ghost of the limbless one on the ground behind it. 'That was… disturbing.' She thought, as her skin's getting paler than it usually was. The limbless ghost started to groan out their killer's name, "Logan… Why…?" Kagome decided she would much rather to solve this case without cheating so she quickly closed her eyes and the ghosts were gone from her sight.

Feeling her eyes returned to normal, she sighed and resumed observing the bodies and evidences once more. 'No doubt about it. It was definitely a person that is an expert at cutting apart the body cleanly. Perhaps a surgeon or a butcher? With the name, Logan, of course...' The hooded girl looked closely at the puddles of blood and discovered that somebody accidentally step in a pool of blood and left a footprint there.

'It's a heeled boot of some kind. Size 7, perhaps? Pretty small for a guy… Unless Logan's a female? It's possible, after all, for a female to have male's name… Let's see, I wondered if this place had a video recorder that caught all of that, or at least small part of it?' Kagome thought, as she stood up, her hands in her front pocket as she looked up to look for the video recorder of some kind.

"Sango! Does this place have a video camera?" She called out to the older woman, startling her as the insomniac and the old man looked at the hooded girl behind the yellow rope. The female detective ducked under the rope and walked toward her. She nodded, "Yea, but it didn't catch anything, other than couple of people walking by. And it's a little old so it misses something sometime." The hooded girl shrugged as if she didn't care, "Just let me see it."

"Sure. I'll get the other two." Sango nodded and ran off to received L and Watari. "Yeah… You do that…" Kagome grumbled. 'What a drag… I can't believe I have to baby-sit those two… What I have done to deserve this?' She thought and sighed as she waited for Sango to lead them away to the security video room.

As they arrived, Kagome was the one who told the security person to get the hell out as soon after he showed her the videos from today and the past several days. The security person grumbled about her being rude as he left the room. The older female detective laughed out loud, obviously finding this funny. Kagome glazed over the video, seems to be seeking for clues as she zoomed in pretty much of everything, including the faces of people from before the death of two victims and afterward.

"See? I told you there was nothing there." Sango commented but Kagome ignored her comments anyway. Her eyes quickly traced over of everything in the video as she relaxed in her seat she had stolen from the security guy. Kagome shot up in her seat as she looked like she found something. She immediately type in something in the computer and zoom in something on the video.

L made the noise in back of his throat as he practically hang over Kagome's shoulder, watching her zoomed in the video onto something. It was some kind of a tiny mark left behind on the one of the large gray poles, looked like a faint boot mark left on it, like somebody had kicked it. Obviously, the video camera must have skipped this one.

"Sango, would you mind to take a look at that pole?" Kagome asked, not looking away from the monitor. The said woman blinked and nodded after she took a look at that monitor, "Sure!" With the flick of her overcoat, she was gone out of the door. "Ryuzaki, would you mind take a look at anything that seems strange in this computer for me? I need to look around for the suspect… With the feet size of 7, should be a woman with a male name, and with the hands of doctor…" She muttered out the last part but L heard it clearly. 'Good job, Higurashi-san. You got it before even I could. I believe you could easily surpass me sooner than later…' The insomniac thought as his eyes glazed over the screen from Kagome, as he did as she told him to do.

She solved the case. It was the female plastic surgeon that goes by the alias, Lisa Mill, but her real name is Logan Milla and she is the oldest sister of the two murdered actresses. The actresses' names are real but they twisted around their family name to order to protect their privacy.

The boot mark left on the pole seemed to be come from an expensive kind of boots, that only those with real money can afford it; such as doctors and surgeon. Because of that, Kagome easily spotted only two suspects with their same kind of boots on, but one wasn't a doctor or such, only a wife of a rich businessman, so she wasn't guilty. That left Logan Milla.

Kagome also found the makeup and wigs materials in her black leather briefcase she had stolen/borrowed from, which explained why they didn't found her on the video. The doctor just put on the wig and makeup and look like somebody else and is somebody else. That was enough to fool everyone, but not Kagome.

The suspect didn't look to have any reason to kill her sister, but all of the evidences pointed to her. Kagome believed that Logan Milla had killed her sisters simply out of jealously, because the actresses have all of the fames when Logan did all of works to make them pretty and paid for all of things and had not receive any credits. Kagome supposed that was enough to get them killed.

The hooded girl sighed from behind the pole, hiding from the paparazzi, the medias, and polices. She didn't want fame, though, so she managed to dodge every nosy eyes and ears to keep herself in the shadow as the other detectives takes all of the credits that should belong to her. Kagome didn't care anyway.

"You know… Even they know who I was, though they don't know my face. But why's not you?" L asked from next to her. Kagome shrugged, "I have my reasons, Ryuzaki." She pushed off her back from the pole and walked away, leaving L behind. The old man Watari that was next to L and asked him, "So are we going to recruit her after all?" L stealthily smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Sliding on her skateboard across the silent park as she listened to her blaring CD player with her eyes closed. But she can actually hear the loud happy squeal, screaming out her name, "Kaggie-chan!!" Her dark eyes popped open as she felt the familiar impact of that death hug just several days ago. "Gah!!" The hooded girl flew off of her skateboard, causing it to fly and crushed onto the solid ground a few feet away from them. Kagome felt the hard impact on her back as she crushed onto the land with the petite body on the top of her.

"Owww…" Kagome groaned, her eyes squeezed shut as the body onto top of her giggled out. 'Oh no. Misa… Shouldva known to not give her my cell phone number…' She weakly thought, groaned at the pain. "Kaggy-chan! Kag-chan! Go-chan! Me-chan! Gome-chan!!" Misa giggled out as she tried out several nicknames for Kagome she had thought of. The hooded girl, still not parted her eyes to see this insane girl, can actually felt the crushing blows that was about to crush her ribs.

"Misa…" She could not find the effort to form her words to that blond girl. "Misa! Get off of her. She's hurt!" The familiar voice hollered out to Misa. Kagome is thanking every god that this person is coming to save her from that hug from the burning hell, 'If I would, I would kiss you, Light.' The hooded girl weakly thought as she felt the hug is coming loose. Misa protested, "But I don't wanna…"

Kagome can hear the voice is currently right next to them, "If you don't, you can't hug her anymore, Misa." Light sighed, knowing it would be fruitless to try to pull this crazy girl away from the hooded girl, seeing how strong she can be, instead tried a soft command on her. Misa gasped, "Oh, okay!" Misa slowly got off of Kagome's aching body.

Several awkward minutes had passed before Kagome could get up. She finally had enough nerves to open her eyes to the pair; Light's sighing at his proclaimed girlfriend's stupidity (Well, Kagome didn't think of her like that, only Light would think like that to her.) and Misa's smiling, shaking nervously and seemed to be wanting to get back Kagome's arms again, despite that her 'boyfriend' is standing right next to them. "Kago-chan!" Misa giggled out and Light winced at the height of her voice.

Kagome rubbed her head, being hit on the ground had left her with a pounding headache. Kagome sighed and looked up to Light's face, silently thanking him. She groaned again because of the pounding pain from her ribs. Light noticed and pulled her over to the stone bench that was thankfully close to them. She tried to thank him but finding it impossible as the pain was coming on strong, but Light seemed to have read her mind, "No problem. You'll get use to it after a while."

Misa giggled as she bounced over to Kagome's side of bench and sat there, grabbing her arm and squeezed it much like a lover would, and despite Kagome was only a hero in her eyes. The boy sighed and silently apologized to the hooded girl, but she shrugged it off. "So, since we haven't much time to talk last time we met, I want to ask you a question." Light stated as he took his spot on the other side of Kagome's after giving her the skateboard that he had picked up just a second ago.

"What is it?" She hadn't meant to be sound cruel like that in rushed tone, but the pain was too much for her and her voice had sounded like it was in pain as well. "Well, is it true that you're the daughter of that Higurashi Ryu, the famous detective? I heard he could easily take the spot behind L himself." Kagome frowned at hearing her deceased father's name that she hadn't heard in a long while. But she answered anyway, "Yeah, what's about him?" Her bored-looking eyes turned calculating as her heavy dark bangs gave her the shadow to conceal her eyes, but the blueness glow of her eyes still revealed them. It turned electric blue once again and Light just noticed it.

"Ah, I'm just curious. It's so nice to meet the daughter of the detective. I actually looked up to him. It's so disappointing that he died." He fraudulent an innocent sad look to hide his surprise as he looked away from her face. Believing that she might have not paid much attention to him, his cinnamon brown eyes changed into evil hawkish eyes. Unfortunately, she did and she glared at him but looked away anyway as she rubbed her pains in her ribs.

The black shinigami roared out laughing and the white shinigami glared at him. "I wonder how in the hell you could find this amusing." The white shinigami told him but the black one just ignored her as he laughed, holding his belly and pounding on his knee. "Idiot." she said as she flew away in the blackening sky.

"No need to talk about him, Yagami-san. Beside, you're a detective's son too, aren't you?" Kagome countered back, signaling to him that she did not want to talk about her father anymore. Light just smiled and nodded, "Ah… That's something I should be proud of."

"Whatever. I just don't plainly care." The hooded girl grunted as she glanced down at the smiling girl that was holding her arm hostage. She sighed, feeling that she can't get mad at her, since she probably already thought of her as her hero. Kagome decided to talk to her about something random to get the pain off her mind.

Light looked up in the sky, which the sun was starting to go down, 'She was only girl that dared to be away from the crowds, while others just go with the flows. Her eyes seem to be so damn observing under that shadow of that gray hood with her hands in her pocket. She is smarter than she looks, though she is failing on a purpose. She knows more than she seems. And not to mention, she cracked many case, so difficult even for L. What is her secret? I need her to be my ally, no matter what her secret is. I need her to be here with me, when L falls from the grace. Yes, I need her.' Light thought gleefully as the small evil smile took place on his lips.

His lips suddenly switched into an innocent smile, "Well, Misa and I need to be going since it's getting dark. You should go home too, Higurashi-san." He stood up from that hard bench and stretch out his back. Misa looked sad and didn't want to leave Kagome so soon.

She wanted a girlfriend, since she had been surrounded by only with males, but rarely by females far too long. She needs a genuine girl (preferring those that won't steal her boyfriend) to talk to, despite that Kagome may not fit what Misa had wanted, but she'll do. After all, those tomboys are less likely to be interested into the boys, right? That's what Misa thought so.

"Yeah, you're right. It's time for me to go home. Bye, Misa. I'll see you later, 'kay?" The hood girl said out loud as she stood up from her seat, her arm still in Misa's grip. Misa pouted but eventually released her, "Hey! Make sure that you'll call me, okay?" Misa giggled as she bounced out of her seat and to over to Light's side.

"Bye-bye, Go-chan!" She waved goodbye to Kagome as she left them alone as she rode on her skateboard. The hooded one left them a goodbye wave to them without turning back. "I like her!" Misa giggled out as she grabbed her 'beloved's' arm. "I do too. I think she'd make a good friend for you." Light smiled, lying through his teeth. Actually, he'd thought Kagome would make a good queen for him, after he takes over the world when he's finally able to purify all of the evil with the tool of the death.

Now… If he could only figure out her secret… He just found out that her ghastly eyes changed into unnaturally color of blue. Are those Shinigami Eyes? No, that's can't be right. From what he knows, Shinigami Eyes don't glow blue, they usually glow red. Misa proved it. Light was now determined to know more about her.

Both Light and Misa walked to their homes that night.

* * *

That blasted laughing shinigami was following her. "Do you have a death wish or something, Ryuk?" Kagome couldn't help but to said it. The scowl pasted onto her face, as her glaring eyes still hadn't changed to normal from electric blue. "Kuku… You humans are so amusing." Ryuk chuckled as he floated after her.

"You deaths are so freaking annoying." Kagome piped up, as she slides on her skateboard across the road to her home. "Nah. I referred them as happy folks." He grinned, loving that he could pick on the beholder of Ghost Eyes at any time. "Damn you all." She groaned as she climbed the stairway to her home, which is obviously a shrine of some sort. "How come the old man king and Rem are only the sane ones in underworld?" She asked. "I dunno." Ryuk shrugged, the large grin appeared on his thick lips.

Kagome sighed, finding out that there's nobody home in her house. "Great. What a drag… All alone in my home with only the most insane shinigami there is." She searched for her keys in her messenger bag. She found it but dropped it due to the sudden laugh burst out of Ryuk's lips, startled her. "Dammit." Kagome sighed as she bended down to pick up her keys.

The hooded girl opened the door to her home and gone inside, followed by the black shinigami. She quickly took off her shoes and slipped in the gray house slippers and laid her skateboard against the wall near from the door. Kagome sighed and walked over to the living room with the large television in there. Kagome found the remote and turned the T.V. on as she relaxed onto the plushy chair. Kagome surfed around the channels to find a news report show and she did and watched.

Kagome let out a loud curse and suddenly left the room after hopping of her seat.

The news channel showed that the doctor suspect Kagome had caught earlier on had a heart attack and died. Ryuk watched it and let out a loud laugh. "Ryuk," The hooded girl's voice shifted into the living room from another room she was presented in, "Shut the hell up."

Ryuk grinned and obeyed her. "Either Light or Misa did it but I'm betting my apples that it's Light, no doubt about it." Her voice said and the shinigami resumed his roaring laughter once again. "I don't care about justice or anything of sort. But…" Ryuk's laughter was getting louder.

"Which side will I be on?" Kagome said as she walked back to the living room and to her chair and watch the laughing shinigami as she crunched on an apple.

"L or Light? The true Justice or the false Justice? The black Angel or the false God?" She said it like a song as she bitten more of her apple. "Or perhaps… I'll be on my own side?"

* * *

(1)-I wasn't sure if Yagami-san is actually the chief of the police or whatever. But just bear with me if I got it wrong, okay?

* * *

-Had a heart attack- Woah!! I didn't think this story is actually popular!! I was so shaken up with happiness that I even abandon my other fics to order to work on the second chapter. I hope the second chapter is okay, despite with all of grammars errors and plot holes going on around here.

_**Beautiful Phantom**_

_(EDITED 3.22.10)_


	3. The Undercover Death

_**Ghosts In My Head**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_The Undercover Death_

* * *

Several months had passed since Kagome had reluctantly agreed to join their Kira investigation, much to L and Light's delight. She claimed it was only because she was bored and needed something to do. Though she does seem like that she knows more things that they didn't know.

Her uncle helped out once in _a_ while, usually just to check on his niece. Both L and Light (as Kira) tried to won her favor in choosing the side between L and Kira. But unfortunately, she hasn't decided yet. She's still _judging_ them.

Kagome was very amused when she watched both L and Light battled over whom is more powerful and had decided she would stay until she deemed it to be boring once more. It had and she was about to leave the investigation group.

Until both Misa and Light lost their memory of being Kira, that is. Kagome found it funny when she listened to both of their denial of being the murderers. So she remained in the group for a time being. The hooded girl quirked her thin eyebrow when L made both himself and Light linked together with a long chained cuff and made (_force_ is better term) Misa to stay in the hotel under their surveillance and it worked, because the killings had stopped after that.

Just as L about to decide that both Light and Misa are Kira, the killings had renewed once more. Kagome couldn't help but to wonder who'd done the killings. It's obviously it might have been one of the members of Yotsuba group, but she wasn't so sure. There are so many people in Japan and only one of them may have the Death Note, since she had the feeling that Light's note may have been hidden on purpose and Misa's might been given to somebody else by Rem.

She sighed from her seat in the overstuffed chair with her legs in Indian style. She didn't want to hug her knees like L had done. It looked painful to her, no matter how skinny both she and L may be. So she preferred her style, since it's more comfortable that way. One of the detectives, Matsuda, she guessed was his name, was probably annoying the heck out of other fellows while they were working on something, probably searching for anything that may have related to the Kira case. She didn't always bother remembering their names, mostly because she was either too bored or too busy (of being lazy) to listen to them. 'God, I'm bored. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed these shinigami.' She thought as she shifted around in her seat.

True. At least Ryuk is more entertaining than that crazy detective. Even Rem's a bit entertaining too, in a sort of a naïve way. Kagome sighed and unfolded her legs as she stood up, "I'm going out, Ryuzaki." She stated as she walked out of the room. L was about to protest but it was too late since she already left the room. L looked like he was pouting as he swirled his entirely-too-much-sugar-in-it sweet tea with a spoon.

He frowned as Light watched one of the monitors that focus on the entrance of the building as the hooded girl slipped off her slippers and slipped in the badly beaten sneakers and picked up her skateboard before she left the building. "Where do you think she's going?" Matsuda asked as others shook their heads in negative. They don't know where she's going. She's the person that didn't tell them anything and nothing and keep to herself often.

They barely even know anything about her, except that she's the daughter of the estranged detective that was very well known in Japan for solving even the most difficult cases. They knew he was killed in the shootings during the drug dealing event (which by the way most polices and those anything to do with crime forces knew about but they kept it secret from the public). And that she's only relative of his remaining family, beside her grandfather and her uncle that's also his younger brother, Kyo. The group also knew what happened to the rest of her family before her father's death.

Her family; her grandmother, her mother, her younger brother, and her aunt had died in the suspicious fire in an apartment they currently were living in. The firefighters actually called it arson. Somehow, Kagome seemed to know that it would happen and left the apartment to stay with her grandfather in the family shrine before anything did happen. It was strange and some thought she might have done it, but many had seen her in the school when the fire started. So she couldn't possibly have done it.

Beside, she was only 13 when her family died. Ever since that date, nobody find a suspect or even a motive from her. Kagome was 15 when her father died and had since living with her remaining family; her grandfather, her uncle, her pet dog and two cats, and the two kids she had took in the shrine. That's about it.

That's all they knew about her. All of other things they think they assumed about Kagome's usually came from her uncle. Her only habits they know were her slacking off when there's too much work and like to disappear often (probably to the local skate park).

"When do you think she's coming back?" Light asked as he slowly moves his eyes from the monitor to the computer and resumed his typing. "I don't know. Probably in an hour or so." L said as he stared at the monitor as he chewed on the gummy bear and swallowed it before picking another one out of the bag in his hand.

"Are you sure she's a good recruit? She didn't do much since she first joined." Yamagi (1) asked L, wondering why that Kagome even joined in the first place, seeing that she didn't do much to help out. "Yes, she is. She helped me out a quite a bit… Let's just say Kagome's the type that prefer to hide the puzzle pieces to trick you to putting something else in its' place." L stated as he squished the red gummy bear in between his pointer finger and thumb, toying with it before eating it.

"What?" Matsuda's confused and same with other detectives. Is he replying that Kagome might be something more that she seemed to be? Light smiled, having several encounters with her wits and her intelligences already. It was strange, really, the hooded girl only tell L and Light her theories, almost like she trusted them yet she's also judging them in a way, like police officers to a high judge.

"Let me translate for him. She isn't what she seemed to be." Light said to the detectives. They murmured confusingly, but went back to work anyway.

* * *

She glided on her skateboard, dodging the folks that walked passed her. Kagome skidded to stop as she reached the busy road. She immediately felt the familiar powerful presence and turned around. She murmured in surprise, "Old man King?!"

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can do. But isn't it because you're mad at those two?" Kagome pondered as she walked after crossing the road with a strange shadowed presence behind her. "Just do it. They both broke the laws and I would like you to send the message to them, my young beholder of the Eyes." His voice would freeze the hell if that's possible. Yet Kagome didn't even fazed by it, almost like she was used to it.

"You changed the laws again, didn't you?" She asked. The shadowed king that floated behind her replied, "Yes. Only because I'm fed up with all of these shinigami. I can't have them existing past their death clock while I'm planning to repopulated the new kind of shinigami. No matter how much they write the names in their notebook, they still have to die, just like the humans do."

"Oh… Well, I'm gotta miss them anyway, despite how annoying they are." Kagome sighed as she threw down her skateboard. "I'll give them their messages when I see them. So I'll see you later." The hooded girl stated as she rode away from the shadowed king of shinigami.

"Likewise." He grunted as he vanished into the thin air.

"No wonder he was called the "Killing Perfection"." She grumbled to herself. 'Oh, well. It's time to go back.' She thought as she changed the different direction. The cell phone (which now was unfortunately decorated by Misa when she insisted she needed something to brighten her up, despite Kagome's protest) suddenly rang from her messenger bag. "Hm?" She stopped in her track as she picked out her cell and placed it on her ear, "Hello?"

Her eyes widen and she suddenly bolted after shutting off her cell phone and returned it where it came from and put her skateboard in her armpit. Kagome certainly does look like she was running away from the pit of hell itself.

* * *

Kagome streaked down past the detective after she entered the building without removing her shoes and her skateboard, causing the breeze blew into their faces. They all blinked and Matsuda couldn't help out but to say something, "…What the… hell?"

They all turned their heads to catch Kagome practically flew across a fright of stair before disappearing into the floor above. "Wow. I never have seen her like that. What is up with her?" Suddenly, she howled at them from the floor above, "If you see that crazy wench dressed in pink, don't tell her I'm here, or I'll kill you all!" Her voice held a promising threat, by which they shivered at, though some didn't show.

"Is she talking about Misa?" Yagami pondered. L shook his head, "Can't be. Misa was in her room, so she couldn't have done anything to her to be like that." Suddenly, the beep from the outside intercom and they shifted their attention onto the monitor that focus on the entrance and saw somebody who looked an awful lot like Kagome, except there's many differences; one is that she dressed in a frilly pink dress, something Kagome would never wear; two is that her hair is much straighter and browner than Kagome's, which Kagome's hair held an attractive curls and darker color; and three is that her voice is much higher than Kagome's.

"Hello? I would like have a talk with my cousin, Higurashi Kagome? I think she works here." The voice asked through the intercom as they blinked in shock; she had a cousin?! Light looked at L, asking him for a permission, at which L nodded at. Light pressed the intercom to replies, "There's nobody goes by the name with Higurashi or with Kagome. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"What?! I know I saw her running in here just a moment ago!" The voice screeched, causing them to wince at the height of her voice. "I'm sorry. There is must be somebody else running in here, ma'am." He replied. "Hmph. Well, I'm staying here until she come out." The person was certainly stubborn.

"I think we should get her out of here. We can't have her in here like a thief." Yagami sighed, "So is anybody up to get Kagome?"

"Not me."

"Me neither."

"Fine, I'll do it. You stubborn bastards." Light grumbled under his breath as he stood up from his seat. He tugged his chain that is connected to L's, "You coming, Ryuzaki?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm coming." He murmured before he took one last gummy bear before getting up. Light nodded and led him to upstairs to find wherever Kagome is.

They climbed the stairs and walked across the hallway. As they're gone from the sight, Kagome dropped down from the ceiling. She rubbed her hands (because she was holding herself on the ceiling, between the walls, a little too long, so her hands hurt) before taking off her shoes so they won't hear her. 'Blah. I'm going to Misa's room. Maybe she can make that crazy wench go away. And after that, I'm going to my house to protect my room from being painted pink again.' She thought as she slowly walks toward the second fright of the stairs toward Misa's room. Much like a prey hiding from a predator, or in her case, two.

She ran up the stairs, thankfully quietly, after she double-checked to see if L or Light is coming closer to the stairs. Closer she got to the insane girl's room, the louder she can hear the sucky America band's song. Unfortunately, she can understand it, having take an English Language class long ago and mastered it.

_Ohh ohh..._

_When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surrounds you,_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along…_

'Oh, god! It's that freaking N'SYNC song!! Make it go away!' Kagome sobbed out in her mind, though she still kept her cool on outside.

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

'_Till the day when life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

'Someone… Please kill me.'

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never..._

_Will you hurt anymore?_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now begun..._

She reluctantly got closer to her music blaring room.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_And know this feeling won't go away (no...)_

'_Till the day when life is through_

_This I promise you.._

_This I promise you.._

'Please tell me it's only a nightmare…' She was right outside of her door but her hands were currently over her ears in her hood.

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

'_Till the day when life is through_

_This I promise you, baby_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no...)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you..._

Kagome sighed in relief but her well-trained ears picked up the pairs of the soft footsteps on the floor, near her. 'Crap.' Was all she thought before pulling the knob without knocking and went in rather rudely. Misa was about to scream before she realized it was only her beloved savior, Kagome. She huffed and was about to say something but interrupted by Kagome, "Misa, I'm really sorry, but I'm hiding from L and your boyfriend."

Misa blinked, "Oh… Are you guys playing hide-n-seek? Ohh!! I wanna play too!"

Slapping her forehead as she sighed, 'God, how naïve can she gets?' She shook her head, "No, we're not. They want to make me someone go away and I really don't want to. She's scary." Kagome stated but coughed out in the end.

Misa blinked. "Okay." She looked like she was about say some more but interrupted once again by Kagome, "Now, please be quiet, okay? And don't tell them that I'm here." The hooded girl placed her pointer finger on her lips to signal her to be quiet. She quickly hid in her closet and shutting the door as doing so. Misa blinked and blinked, then grinned happily.

"Misa?" There was knockings on the door, causing Misa to gasp out in adoration, "Light!" Misa came over to the door and opened the door as she pounced on his arm, "Light!" Light gave her a very weak smile. One day, he wished she could see that he didn't like her like _that_. L snorted by the sight of Misa smothering Light. That girl was _scary_. "Have you seen Kagome anywhere?" He asked the blond girl.

"Hmm… No, not really…" Though she was one heck of an actress, she couldn't lie very well and they knew it. It's always shows on her face.

"Where is she?" L urged her to tell the truth.

"I don't know! Quit bothering me, you little creep!" Her voice screeched out, her voice's getting higher on every word. L quirked his eyebrow as he told a lie expertly, "Your cousin is coming, Kagome."

_Crash!_

Then out came Kagome, on the floor with the piles of Misa's clothes on her, and the door very nearly off its' hinge and had slammed against the wall. "Ahh! Kago-chan!!" Misa squealed as she ran over to Kagome. Placing her hand on her back after she threw off her clothes off of her, "Kaggie, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll strangle you for this, Ryuzaki." Kagome's muffled voice said unhappily. "Perhaps, if you can, Kagome." L smarted back to her, blowing off her pride. Kagome grumbled as she got up and sat on the floor. "I'm not going to that wench." She grumbled, "Not to mention, I have to go back to my house and warn my family about her."

Getting up as she dusting off her pants with her hands as she heard Light's question, "Who is she? I didn't think you had a cousin." Kagome rubbed her back as she coolly answered his question, "She's not. She used to be my cousin, but she's removed from my family twice in a row. Her name is '_Soleil'_ Kikyou."

"She's nut." The hooded girl couldn't help but put that in. "Wait. Soleil (2) is a French name, right? So she's part French or something?" Light questioned.

"Something like that, yeah." Kagome shrugged. "Then what does she want?" Misa asked. The hooded girl grumbled then stated, "A stupid reason. She wanted to 'check' on me and my kids. Pfft. Good luck with that."

"I'm going out in the back. If you tell her I'm coming around the back, I'll personally strangle all of you." She warned them as she left the room, leaving them to dread her warnings.

* * *

She frowned as the loud blaring sounds cover every noise as she spied on the floor with the white blanket which cover the body, 'Light. L. I know which side I'm going to be on…' She thought as two familiar shinigami appeared on each sides of her; one's howling in laughter, another's silent as a stone.

"I have a message for you two." She told them.

Heads turned on her, "He's coming and he's pissed off as hell."

That stopped his laughter, leaving him to utterly frozen in the mid-air and another sighed, knowing she was guilty as charged. "But… I can help you with that."

"After all, I'm his Beholder of the Ghost's Eyes."

"Woo…" He chuckled.

"…What would you have us to do?" She said, her yellow eyes focus on the body, mere feet away from them, only to be blocked by the yellow rope.

She didn't smile or anything, she just said, "You'll see." And turned around and walked away.

'_I am not Justice. I'm merely a messenger of King Death. I'm his Judgment. I'm his… Eyes. Just like my father.' _She silently told them as she's walking back to her home.

* * *

(1.)- Should I call him Yamagi or Soichiro?

(2.)- Soleil mean sun in French, but I'm most likely to be wrong.

* * *

I don't dislike the N'SYNC band. I just need something that Kagome would hate. But I don't have any song in mind so I randomly pick one. Sorry.

Also, Kikyou may play a small good role in this. She's probably a little annoying because she's a bit straightforward with her words. But I don't hate her or anything. Kagome probably just thought she was scary but little does she know… Hey! I ain't gotta spoil the milk plot for you! You just hava to wait for next few chapters!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_

_(EDITED 3.23.10)_


	4. The Mysteries

**_Ghosts In My Head_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**__:_

_The Mysteries_

* * *

_He smiled that strange, awkward smile that she could get never get used to. "Tou-san?" The little girl, who looked nothing like her older self, asked the older man who looked an awful similar to her in a way, except that he looked more rugged, more masculine, and wilder in appearance._

_Black hair. Blue eyes. Same skin tone. Almost exact same features on the face._

_But he had the stubble of small black beard, he wore a pair of small steel-rimmed glasses, his hair were messy like it had never been combed once in his life, and he was a bit… twitchingly. Like he was excited about something. Something that she never got used to._

_Too bad she found out his intentions a little too late._

_She wasn't anything like that little girl anymore. She wasn't naïve. She wasn't happy person. And most of the all, she wasn't so innocent anymore._

"_Kame, my baby… Go to sleep, okay, baby?" How she hated that name. He always mispronounced her name. __**Always**__. "Okay, tou-san." She took a step back and left the room quickly, only to hear his light, frozen laughter that often gave her nightmares. He was the father that she didn't want._

She was jolted up awake from the couch by the **very** large white dog lapping on her face, "Haku! Down!" The dog whined but continued his lickings. "Down, Haku (1)! You evil dog demon!" She commanded and this time, the dog whimpered and sat down and bowed his head. She sighed and sat up in the couch, "Gee…"

She had come home right after leaving the building and took a nap on the couch in the living room and her nap had become long, quickly changed into bedtime sleeping. She assumed it must be in the morning after that.

"Shiroi, how long I have been asleep?" She asked the little girl with long white hair and pretty violet eyes, dressed in white sundress, with the tan teddy bear in her arms, sitting across from her in an overstuffed seat, playing. "Currently 9 hours, 32 minutes, 51 seconds, and 38 nanoseconds, mama!" Shiroi chirped and Kagome glanced at the clock to confirm her to be corrected. She is. If Kagome was anybody else, she would freak out by her exact, and I mean the **exact**, timings, but no, she wasn't.

She, as any mother, even surrogated ones, is proud, but concerned that she might follow Kagome's footsteps, which is forbidden to do so. Shiroi and a boy she had taken in had already skipped two grades and are currently in the second year of junior high school by the age of 10 and 11. Shiori had **very** good memories, like relapsing the past events quickly and see things (such as exact serial numbers, the time from the clock or watch), and quick to count, multiplies, or divide a large amount of numbers under a minute (or what she had recorded) before giving the answers. In words, she is genius at the numbers (math) and recollections.

The boy, Shippou, is a genius at technologies and science. He loved making models, fixing the cars, making the homemade video cameras and hacking in the computer (but Kagome and Shiori can do that as well, just not well as he does). He's so fascinated in science, he'd often practically destroys his room if he's experimenting on something but that was before Kagome had told him to take it outside, in the backyard or she'll kill him for making her pay for the damages he had made. _Let's just say he listened like a good boy he was and did it for his life._

In a way, they matched, perfect for a team if they ever got the chance to work on the case alone, without needing Kagome. Kagome, already skipped several grades in school herself, can do any of those things, but compared to them, she wasn't interest in them as much.

But it was nice for them to be interested in being a detective like she is, having since she had them working on a 'pretend' case, the game she had created every once in a week, to keep their minds sharp. If they don't act like they're working together, the game usually gone downhill fast, so it's all depend on the teamwork.

"Hey… Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked Shiroi, who was playing with her tan teddy bear. "Big brother? Oh, he said he's going to work on the car in the backyard." She quickly replied as she was playing, by flying the teddy bear like it was Superman. "Mama! Look what big brother got for me!" The girl chirped out, the brand new white teddy bear appeared in her face, somehow magically replacing that other bear. The hooded girl moved the teddy bear out of the way, "That's nice, hon. Did you say thank you to him?" She gave her a rare smile, causing the little girl flash her large smile. "Yup!"

"How many teddy bears do you have right now?" Kagome asked as Shiroi stopped playing with her teddy bear and went to hug her mother, whose arms are opened. "Umm… Currently at 131 so far." Shiroi mused, calculating by how many bears she has already in her rooms. "Wow. You should open up a bear museum, babe." Kagome smiled again, already knowing how many she had. She should know; she, after all, counted them to just to pass her time.

"No thank!" She shook her head, clutching her teddy bear to her chest. The hooded girl sighed, "Relax, Shiroi. I was merely praising you. That's all. No need to worry that somebody is going to steal some of your teddy bears." The pale girl visibly relaxed. Sometime when she's too obsessed with her teddy bears, the hooded girl often wonders if it's healthy to be like that.

She sighed and said, "I'll be in the attic. I'm not in the mood to see Kikyou and uncle too." The little girl nodded, "Okay! Call us if you see them! I'll be with big brother out in the back, helping out!" Shiroi chirped before ran out of the back door of the living room, poor teddy bear flinging hazardously about in her hand as she did so. Kagome smiled mutely before walking up to the stair and pull down on something (a drawstring?) from the ceiling and out came the retractable ladder.

She took hold of a rung before climbing the ladder to enter the attic, which is surprisingly filled with all of new and old technologies and machines. The attic had no light bulb or lamp of sort but the whole room was already lit up by the glows from the computers' and televisions' monitors. Almost entire room was covered in by colorful wires and more wires. The hooded girl walked, making sure to step over the wires and machines that was in the way, to the middle of the room, in front of the normal-looking desktop computer and the black laptop next to it.

She sat down and typed something in the desktop computer and the monitor immediately showed six different video in sections, all in different area in Higurashi shrine, outside. There was nothing there, except some homeless man lurking around on the street and some cars, including her two kids fooling around the body of the poor brown car. She sighed, no Kikyou so far, so good.

An hour passed by, she went Internet surfing (researching on something, possibly the news on murders and mysteries) and yet paying attention to the videos at the same time. She spied a familiar yet suspicious character that appeared into the front yard, wearing a heavy trench coat and a hat. She couldn't tell if that man actually had a white hair or not as the hat had made sure to hid most of it.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath. Kagome took something out from behind the computers and pressed on the button then she tapped on it, causing some loud feedback, which she winced at.

The duo of young kids cried loudly outside and the redheaded boy cursed loudly. Kagome frowned. She made a mental note to punish him for cursing in front of Shiori later on.

"Sorry about that, kids. But you need to come inside… now. There is a suspicious character outside on the front yard and I'm not taking any chance." The familiar voice appeared out of nowhere and the redheaded boy and Shiroi stumbled to get into the back door and made sure to lock it, in case if the character had tried to come inside. Both ran into the kitchen then in the living room. They ran up the stairs and saw that the ladder is still open.

Shippo climbed first then Shiroi, because of her sundress. He stood across from Kagome as the little girl struggled to get in the attic, due to her short height. Shippo looked back at the struggling girl and went back to his sister to help her out. The little girl in white smiled gratefully at him and they went over to their adoptive mother, "What's up, ma?" The green-eyed redheaded boy, dressed in regular punk yet very childish clothes, asked her. Kagome didn't say anything, only stared at the man in the video. Shiroi looked over her shoulder and blinked in surprise, "Is that Uncle Asha? He looked like him…"

Kagome looked at the little girl and sighed, "Figure… I think I want to beat him for scaring the heck out of me… Actually, I think I'll do that now." She stood up and climbed down from the ladder. She stretched a bit before exiting the hallway.

She got out of the house and sneak quietly behind the man in trench, preparing to pounce. The man seemed to have heard something and turned around, only to get kick in the face. The man let out a loud yell and fell on his back on the dewy patch of grasses. The hat flew off, revealing his handsome yet child-like face with golden contacted eyes and his long silvery tresses, "Huh, what do you know, it's Inuturd after all." She amused; the rare laughter in her blue eyes with her face still stoic.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." The man grumbled, "Can I go in? I don't want any stalkers… hem, _fans_ to find me." She gave her hand and he grabbed it and helped himself up. They went in and the man tossed his coat on the seat and sighed tiredly, "Why did you have me over here? It's hard enough avoiding the media, man…" He said as he collapsed on the said seat.

"What? Can't see my old ass of a… friend?" The hooded girl said, not sure what to say. The man glared at her, "Grr… I'm just here for your amusements, is that it?"

"Yeah, something likes that… But not really. I need you to help me with something, InuYasha…"

* * *

"So you want me to distract some girl away from the Kira? But isn't that dangerous?" InuYasha frowned, not wanting to lose his life over trying to keep a girl away from her massive crush aka Kira (who in turn had no interest in that poor girl). "Not if I tell him you are my friend and if he kills you, I'll know it is him and Ryuzaki will too. It's pretty much of a lose/lose situation for him." She shrugged. InuYasha scowled, "You're using me, aren't you?"

InuYasha found out that her colleague, named Light Yagami, is actually Kira. While InuYasha may be famous person, he still has average intelligences, but he knew Kagome long enough to gain her trusts, which still took very long time to do so. He was practically the only person to have her absolute trust. (Though he did suspect that Kagome was leaving hidden notes for the kids to find if anything ever happen to her, but he hopes not.) Anything didn't surprise him anymore anyway but still! That doesn't mean he was willing to help her!

"…Kind of. If you like this girl, she does seemed like your kind of girl, you might get over my stupid cousin." She said, slightly distracted by the muted television that Shiori had accidently left on from last night. InuYasha was left silent then he spoke up after few minutes, "What kind of girl is she?"

"Her name is Misa Amane and she's cute, kind of ditzy and dumb but cute nonetheless. You probably recognize her by being a model or a singer." She said, seemingly glared at the empty space at the corner. "Yeah, I heard of her! But I'm not so sure that plan of your will prove successful… And you said cute twice… Did you?"

She shrugged again and said, "Just go to the kids. Knowing them, they'll want to see you." He nodded and stood up from the seat and walked out of the room. She glared at the white shinigami just appeared in front of her. "Leave yourself out of this. You know Light will eventually kill her so I'm saving her by making her fall in love with other. You _DO_ want her to be happy, don't you?"

The shinigami said nothing, but seemed very troubled.

* * *

Kikyou growled and glared at the shrine across the surprisingly busy street, knowing that her younger cousin had outsmarted her once again. She couldn't help but be overly dramatic, "You won't get away from me, Kago-baka-me!!" The people walking past her looking at her strangely and made some comments like 'She's nut' and 'What a weirdo.'

From inside the house, Shippo, sitting next to InuYasha, said to him, "See? I told you she's weird." InuYasha sighed as the teddy bear is sitting on the top of his head, Shiroi controlled it to tap annoyingly to his head with the paws, "Yeah, I wish I knew that when I first met her." Both Shippo and Shiroi looked at him weirdly and Shiori said, "I don't wanna to be a grownup, this stupid love thing is getting really sad."

"Yeah." Shippo nodded, agreeing with his younger sister, also did not want to be a grownup.

He sighed.

* * *

Next day, she rode her skateboard, successfully escaped Kikyou's ever-watchful eyes, to the large building where the Kira detectives are in. She knew the black car was following her but that was because of InuYasha was in that car. He was trying to make himself seemed like he wasn't following her but it was hard because he had the horribly bad sense of direction when it came to the large city. She couldn't blame him though, for being so busy on the stage practically for the rest of his life.

She met him by the accident although she couldn't find it in her heart to regret that encounter. He was only true good friend she had. All of the people she knew, she knew rest of them loathe her, due to her _**very**_ high intelligences, which is the reason why she waited until she was eighteen to go back to the university.

She kicked out the edge of her skateboard to make it jumped into her hand as she already arrived at the building. She looked at InuYasha in the car as he parked it in the parking lot. She waved at him lazily as he hopped out and jogged to her before they entered the building.

"Hey… Kagome came back! ...And she's with some guy." Matsuda muttered in confusion, blinking at the video. L and Light frowned; both felt something in their chests grinded. They disappeared from the video, signaling that they were already in the building. Soichiro sighed as he pulled away from the computers and stood up from his chair, "Well, let's meet the gentleman, then."

All of the detectives, Light, and L muttered and nodded in agreement and went to the lobby room to greet back Kagome and the man who was with her. Matsuda shouted out and waved to them, getting their attentions, "Kagome-san! Who was the man with you?" Kagome seemed… worried, but it's hard to say. Kagome dragged the man with her over to the group of detectives and said that they should talk somewhere more private to introduce the unidentified man. Rest seemed confused but agreed to go somewhere else.

In the room the detectives were currently in before they went to the lobby, Kagome had introduced the man, "You probably know him by the movies and stuffs. His name is InuYasha Taisho." The man took off his hat to reveal his face and his long silver hair.

Matsuda gaped, obviously recognizing the man, "This is Taisho InuYasha! The famous actor from the movies, _**Resident Evil**_ trilogy, _**Lord of the Ring **_trilogy, _**Eragon**_, and buncha more (2)!" A quiet man, Mogi, finally spoke up, "Wait, are you sure that's him? Is he _**the**_ Taisho InuYasha?" InuYasha groaned as Kagome struggled to keep herself from smirking and tried to hide the amusement that was dancing in her blue eyes.

"_No doubt about it. They'll be asking me for the autographs. This is your fault, Kagome_." He muttered under his breath, making sure that it was clear enough for Kagome to hear him but quiet enough that nobody would be able to catch it. The hooded girl coughed to covered up her silent laughter before speaking up, "He is Taisho InuYasha, a old friend of mine. Since he was known as "Man of the Thousand Faces", I believe he would able to help us out with the investigations. What do you think, Ryuzaki?"

All of the detectives, including Light, Kagome, and InuYasha, looked at him, wanting his answer to Kagome's suggestion. L stood there, seemed to be deep in thinking before nodding as he asked her, "Do you trust him?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't bring him here." The hooded girl replied her answer and InuYasha nodded, knowing her for far too long to reply back to sort of rude comment. "Beside, I did told him of the edited investigations so he know enough to what to do." Kagome said, lying through her teeth. InuYasha know everything already since she knew it was better that way, so to increase InuYasha's chance of survival from the Kira.

L nodded, approving of her suggestion. "Alright then. Can I expect you to follow my order, Taisho-san?" InuYasha nodded, suddenly feel like he was the suspect, "As long Kagome had approved of it, yes." L nodded but not before he said he want to talk with Light and Kagome in private. The trio left the room, leaving InuYasha alone with the detectives.

Matsuda took out his notepad and pen from his coat pocket and asked, "May I have your autograph, please?" InuYasha smiled and he felt that it was faked while attempting to keep himself from groaning out his misery.

* * *

"So what can he do to help us out?" L asked, munching on the cookies that shaped like bears that Watari had served earlier. "…I did said that he was called "Man of the Thousand Faces", did I?" Kagome stated while wondering about L's state of mental at the same time. "So he's able to disguise himself to be a different person?"

"Yeah, something like that. He's a movie star after all." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Both didn't see Light's expressions as he's deep in his thoughts, 'Damn, damn, damn! That meant I couldn't kill Taisho InuYasha if he ever got in my way! Nobody had known the famous movie star had been in the building of which the Kira investigation team had been reside in! Plus, if Kagome said that InuYasha was able to change his appearances then I wouldn't able to find him at all to see if he's able to track me!'

He frowned as he saw Kagome looking at him by peeking out in the corner of her eyes while she was talking to L. He knew she was very extraordinary but _how_ extraordinary is what he wanted to know. So he decided to try to find out about her more, to try to dig deeper in what ever of a past she has. But right now, he'll wait.

* * *

He hacked into his computer, in the school's website, and managed to pull up Higurashi Kagome's profile. As he read the profile, his cinnamon brown eyes widen and mumbled to himself, "No way… She skipped _**five**_ grades when she was thirteen and already graduated?! Gee… No wonder she was able to solve every case. Even I know L wasn't able to solve that one case before Death Note appeared…" Light's back went flat against the back of the chair and tossed his head over and the grin appeared on his angelic-like face, "I guess that's another reason to have her at my side."

"So how can I tempt her to come?" He asked himself before an even bigger grin appeared, "I got one."

* * *

_**Some weeks later…**_

The windows of the Sakura TV building shattered by the thundered bullets and the loud yelling erupted from there. In the van, the hooded girl chewed her bottom lip before she yelled out her commands in the microphone that was connected to each of the detective's headphone, "Move back! Move BACK!! It's no good if you get in there and died from stupidity! So MOVE BACK, YOU _**IDIOTS**_!" The detectives in armors lowered their guns and slowly exit out of the building on her command.

Kagome flopped down on the available chair and sighed heavily. She was the only one who was in the van and she was in charge of tactics so whatever she see fit, she can order the detectives around to try to keep them and the hostages alive. She really hopes Light would be okay in there since he wanted to save his sister, who unfortunately was one of hostages. 'Too bad he didn't have the Death Note with him yet. At least he remembered who he was.'

L was somewhere out there but the hooded girl didn't care about him, knowing that he will take care of himself no matter what happen. Kagome frowned and stood up and hack into the building camera from the inside. She watched Light trying to sneak into the room where the hostages were and the mad man was waving his gun, threatening to kill one of his hostages. She can tell that Light was almost at the edge of panicking since he had never done this before, let alone handling a gun.

She pressed a button, connecting her to Light, "Quit panicking, Light. Just calm down and get a grip! You're useless if you are losing your mind! Just think of your sister!" Kagome's voice rang through his headphone, calming him down. Seeing Light nodded from her monitor in the van, she sighed and she switched the monitor to outside area and her eyes widen as she saw a familiar man standing in front of the building, facing toward the van, smiling that wretched, twisted smile.

She clenched her hands, hoping this was a dream of some sort but deep down, she knew it wasn't. Suddenly, the man vanished into a gust of black fog or gas of some sort and she swore she saw a shinigami with him. She sat down again with her face in her hands and sighed. Kagome always knew her father would come back to her sooner or later but she sincerely hoped he would be a ghost.

Her head snapped up, suddenly remembering her mission to guide the detectives and Light and stood up again and starting to order them to save the hostages.

Her head over the chair and sighed as the detectives celebrating because they had saved the hostages, even if they were already a bit disturbed (Light's sister, Sayu, was so traumatic that Yagami family was forced to sent her to a hospital.). They were just happy that they were alive. But however, the mad gunman wasn't so lucky. The hooded girl didn't want to make Light even madder so she had instructed Soichiro to entered the room where the hostages were held while she instructed Light to distract him.

Light wasn't so happy about that for a moment but realized that it was probably better if his father to be the one to shot him in his arm, which was the one with the gun. The gunman was put under arrest and as much she didn't want this event to be on the news, it did but she hoped she and Light wasn't on the news, otherwise, there'll be several detectives wanting to join. Kagome felt that the detectives in the Kira investigation team were enough.

L appeared next to her in the van and Kagome couldn't help but to say this, "Where the hell have you been?" L shrugged, "Somewhere." The hooded girl frowned and sighed for umpteen times in a day, "Quit pissing me off, Ryuzaki."

"Sure." Seem like he like pissing her off a lot. She guessed it must be enjoyable to poked fun of her, not like she cares anyway. "Anyway, I got something strange on the video." She knew it would better if she tells him about the video where the man had appeared but she wasn't about to tell him who he was. "I think we should wait for Light to come back. I think he would be a great help."

L frowned, felt that strange grinding in his chest again, but nodded nonetheless. "I'll call for him." He went outside of the van and got Light. Light, looking annoyed but entered the van with L, asked, "What is it do you want?"

"I got a video that you need to see… It was strange, very strange." She rewinds the video and stopped the time where it all began then played it. Both males' eyes widen as the man had vanished and L pointed out, "It was your father… wasn't it?"

Kagome frowned as she was yelling 'damn!' repeating in her mind, "Really? I don't remember his face that much." She then pulled up the man's face to make it bigger and sighed, "It's no doubt that it's my father but…"

"It's impossible he'd returned from the dead." The hooded girl frowned. L nodded, "That's right. Your father was killing during the shooting, correct?" Kagome frowned, nodded. Light suggested, "It might be imposter."

"It's possible. But the question is, how did he disappeared like that?" Kagome sighed; already knowing the answer but knew that L wouldn't believe her. Something pounded loudly against the side of van outside. "Hey, guys. Get out of the van. There's something you need to see!" It sounded like Matsuda. The trio went outside and their eyes widen by the sight. There was the black fog everywhere then it instantly disappeared. Poof! Just like that.

L frowned but said, "This case is getting more interesting by the second, don't you think?"

* * *

(1.)- Haku means white… Or was it snow? I don't remember. Sorry.

(2.)- Heh, let's pretend he did act in those movies, okay? Beside, even though they're American movies, Japanese folks can watch them, just in Japanese. You'd be amazed by how many things Japanese folks can do.

* * *

_And so InuYasha and Ryu (Kagome's father) had finally appeared! What is that black fog? Why is Ryu alive? What do Kikyou want? Will the kids appear again? How many questions do I have? Will I ever stop picking on your brains?_

I will try to edit all of my stories to make them better and a bit more clear to read. But I don't think my grammars will improve and I still haven't found an editor/beta.

If you want to be my editor/beta, please tell me by PMing me!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_

_(EDITED 3.23.10)_


	5. The Secrets She Hides

_**Ghosts In My Head**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_The Secrets She Hides_

**Dedication To: **_Whispering Kage _and _Passionate Crow Rat _for being my wonderful and favorite inspirations!!! Thank you so much for being so random! And also _angeltsuki_ for putting up with me and helped me out with some tough spots! Of course, also for all of the readers for waiting patiently (if patiently was a right word, lol) for me to update this.

* * *

_**This morning…**_

She was taking a nap again on that couch, which he wanted so much to lay down on. Light grumbled. He was tempted to either sleep with her or kick her off the couch. He was so tired, so damn tired. He glared at her, debating if he should or not. He looked out of the corners of his cinnamon brown to see L sitting, knee hugging, in an office chair, currently spinning around, as he's sucking on a red lollipop (1*). Light really didn't want to keep around standing anymore, too tired even to insult L for his weirdness. He had been up all night last night, taking the lives from those he deemed undeserving, writing in his Death Note in hidden spot in the building he had found. It took some time but he finally calculated what area, no matter how small, would be best to hide from those annoying cameras.

Ever since the Sakura TV incident, he decided it was about time to bring back his death note from under the dirt, even though one of the Yotsuba members still have Misa's Death Note.

His decision made, "Kagome. Get off the couch. It's my turn." But Kagome still hadn't stir, still seemingly sleeping peacefully. Her left arm was behind her hooded head, supporting her as a pillow, and her other arm is right on her flat stomach, where her baggy shirt pulled up to revealed her pale skin and her attractive belly button. Although Light did wish she could at least gain some more weight so he wouldn't have to see the slight signs of the ribs poking into her belly.

He grumbled in annoyance as he reached down to shake her shoulders to wake her up, however that soon proved to be a wrong decision to make. Kagome, still asleep, flinched and instantly grabbed his hands and Light nearly yelped by the tightness of her grips. She jumped up on the couch with her sock-clad feet, still holding his hands, and flipped him over the other side of it. L heard the loud noise and looked up with the sucker in his mouth; surprised to see Kagome flipped Light over due to her weight. She shouldn't lift anything beyond her own weight, at least not supposed to be for her health.

"Woah!" He landed with loud impact on the carpet, winced in pain. However, it wasn't over just yet. Kagome jumped onto him, her feet on his stomach, her nimble hands grabbed a hold on his collar of his sweater. L stood up from his spinning chair, either with the intent to stop her or let her continue to see what she will do to him. The door opened and a familiar voice shouted, "Kagome, that's enough! It's okay!"

It was her uncle, Kyo, who shouted as he ran out to shake Kagome's shoulders, waking her up this time. "Hmm… What?" Kagome shook her head and blinked her eyes, found herself standing on poor Light's body. "Eh? …I guess I should say sorry…" She murmured to him, stepping off from his stomach and lent her hand to him. He winced, however accepting her offer to pull him up. "What's just happened?" Light asked as he walked around the couch to lay down in it to rest.

"Oh… Umm…" Kagome wasn't so sure how to explain it so she looked at her uncle, pleading for him to explain. "It's complicated… really. She was trained to protect herself. You know that the Special Victim Units is dangerous area to work in, right? So I had her to train herself so she'll be okay." Kyo quickly explained, took a quick glance at his niece's grateful look, but both knew he was only telling half a truth. L noticed and started to get suspicion that there's may be more to Higurashi than they're letting on but left silent. He knew that Light might have known something that he didn't but he knew if he asks him, Light might get become suspicion of L's motives too.

Now that he thought about it, she did best three men without much of sweat a long while ago when Kagome was saving Misa from them. He did read the reports about her, which wasn't much. Kagome had a squeaky clean record, both in school records and in police records. He was amazed that she managed to graduate from high school from the age of thirteen but was curious as of why there was barely any activity in the gap of time between her graduating and attending the university five years afterward. It was possible she was assisting her uncle in the SVU during then but in her records, she was only just started when she was in her late seventeen. It was almost like she had fell off the face of the planet between in the five years gap.

It was really strange, in his opinion. Not to mention, she was able to protect herself almost too well, despite the fact she shouldn't be in the shape to do so. He knew she wasn't Kira, since it was really obvious she wasn't, but there was something off about her, like she knew things even way before they could learn the facts and wasn't much of a believer in something. L had tried to encourage her to believe in his rational in justice but she didn't seem to be interested in anything, almost like she was waiting for him or Kira to win her over.

It was really infuriating, since he really hated to see what would happen if Kira actually won her over instead of him. Especially now that she was really knowledgeable in things that school wouldn't teach, such as strategies and traps. All he could do now was to hope that Kagome would be smart enough to choose him over Kira and wait to see what'll happen in the future. Maybe he'd get a chance to discover the secrets that Kagome seemed to hiding.

"Sorry, Light." Kagome murmured over him, looking bit sheepishly, "Hey, Unc, how do you know I was about to beat up Light especially that you weren't here from the start?" Kagome asked, realizing that fact. Kyo blinked in surprised and pointed to the infuriating camera, "The video camera."

"Oh. Then why are you even here? You don't work here." She asked him, walking to her uncle, who is close to the door, away from an exhausted and abused Light. Kyo pulled up the bag, which the trio, surprisingly, hadn't noticed; he carried with him and dropped them in Kagome's arms, "To make sure you'll eat, that's why."

"…I forgot to eat again, haven't I?" She sighed, looking embarrassed of her forgetting to eat. "Yeah. InuYasha and I really don't want to see you waste away, just because you keep forgetting to feed yourself. I swear to the Gods, Kagome, I still don't know why your stomach didn't tell you. Maybe I should take you to a doctor or something." Kyo scolded at his niece, the worry lines appeared in his aged handsome face.

He left out of the door with Kagome following him with the bag, which held the foods from some random fast food place, and the last things that L and Light heard was the really bold comment Kagome had said, "And you really need to get laid, Uncle." That nearly sent Light cough hectically, trying to not to laugh and L seemed to be really amused at both Kagome's bold comment and Light's hectic coughing.

* * *

Kagome nearly got burned from her uncle, knowingly she had, as usual, pressed the wrong buttons. But she couldn't help it; it was really funny to see her uncle being really embarrassed by something mildly offensive. It was the truth though. He does need some break for himself though. She was forced to eat all of what was in the bag by her uncle, not by force (since she was too old to do so) or as a punishment, but out of the concern of her health lacking foods and nourishments. Grant, she did drink a lot of fluids so she'll be okay enough to not to go to the hospital and was healthy enough to be fine for while… if she continue to eat without forgetting to feed herself, that is.

"Hm?" She looked up from her table to see a snickering InuYasha to enter into the kitchen and exclaimed, "Great job with that line, Kagome! I've never seen Kyo so red before!" Kagome looked amused, "Heh." She went straight back to her eating. "So hey, would you tell me what the heck that weird black fog was from a week ago?"

She swallowed her foods and gave him a look that she's not going to tell him with all of the cameras around, especially in the building they were in. "I really have no idea, Yasha. Ask me some other time when I'm not eating. It's hard for me to think when I'm eating." She said, however she knew InuYasha understood what she was REALLY trying to tell him. Her small sign of a body language hint to him: _I'll tell you when we're not in here, doofus._

From in the monitor room, L sat in front of all of the videos, perked up in curiously by one of the videos with Kagome was sending him the signs that was completely opposite of what she was saying. It was barely noticeable but it's there. So she did know something after all.

Swallowing her foods before asking him a question, "So… How is it going with Misa?" He gave her a deadpanned look and commenting, "Why do you think I actually like her?!" Kagome, in turn, gave him the similar look at him, "…You may be an actor but you ain't that good. It was really obvious, you doofus."

"Am not!" His face was red, L noted, as Kagome simply ignored it and went back to eating. "Whatever you said, InuTurd."

"Oi! Quit calling me that!" L looked on curiously on his screen. Do they have a history together of some sort? He could ask Kagome about it, if it's necessary. After all, InuYasha did prove himself to be useful at time. First time, Kagome had sent him to keep an eye on one of the surviving Yotsuda men under a perfect disguise as a businessman. Surprisingly, he managed to get information that proved to be very important for their Kira investigations and without having them to acknowledge that he even exists. L was impressed enough that he had ask him to follow Light's trails to see if he is the Kira.

However, it was without much success, mainly because InuYasha had said that if Kira used some sort of weapon that kill without leaving behind evidences, Light wouldn't do it in the publics. L, despite being unsuccessful, was still determined to believe that Light is the Kira.

Kagome finished devouring all of her food. Now she absently took notice that she did feel full for the first time in a long time, and tossed away the bag and plastic items that were in the bag with the food containers. Then she left the room, commenting that she needed to go outside to skateboard, despite the bitter winter outside. InuYasha could only sigh and rolled his amber eyes, telling her to be careful as he was debating himself if he should go see Misa or whatnot tomorrow.

InuYasha immediately stopped and mentally cursed. Kagome was right. He did like Misa, more than a friend should. He grumbled out his loss then stood up from his chair and left to his room on the upper floor to brood on his newfound dilemma before once again, went out to go with Kagome. 'Well… That was ridiculous.' L thought, half-expecting for them to reveal something he didn't know, but knew that Kagome was way too smart to do so in the building filled with cameras.

L's voided eyes glanced at another screen, the one in Light's room, thinking he would be resting on his bed from the abuses he had taken when Kagome had tossed him, but alas, he wasn't there. Perking up curiously, he scanned all of the videos to see Light but none had him. 'That's odd. I don't remember him signing out and whatnot. Perhaps Misa would know.' He sat up from his chair; his back typically hunched and was about to leave the office to find the said girl when Watari appeared. The old man looked at him curiously as he placed down the tray full with entirely too-much-sugars-in-it sweets on the desk, "Where are you going, sir?"

"…Looking for Light. Do you know where he has gone?"

"No, I don't know where he is. Maybe… If you rewind the video… you'll know if he had ever left the building rather looking the citywide for him before you do anything." L nodded and went back to his seat and did as he was supposed to.

* * *

"So wait… Why would your dad be here of all things? I thought that the dead were supposed to stay dead… You said so… Right?" InuYasha said, walking along side with his friend on the skateboard on the busy sidewalk. Since he was in the public he made sure to wear the realistic short strawberry blonde wig to hide his long silvery grey hair and bright emerald green eye contacts to covered his amber-brown eyes, but only to come out hazel-like colored due to the merging of the amber-brown and the emerald green, and wore the thick-rimmed black sunglasses. He wore typical casual clothes; a long-sleeved grey sweater with some sort of a logo on the front, the pair of ripped blue jeans, and the tennis shoes that looked really brand new. Despite him trying to look like a complete loser, many schoolgirls and young women alike giggled at him and flirted with him. Even several guys flirted with him, which freaked him out and made him ran away, dragging Kagome with him.

Of course, he ended up having Kagome to poked fun at him. Sure she's a lazy girl but that doesn't mean she doesn't like watching someone suffer. She wasn't cold or stoic or even fake like both L and Light are sometime, she just doesn't act like that. InuYasha knew better.

She's just secretive, that is all.

"…Sometimes the dead came back even if they are not wanted, InuYasha." Kagome murmured quietly, after choosing to walk rather than her preferred transportation, the said transportation was tucked under her armpit. "…Kagome?" He looked at his old friend, the realization and shock drawn on his face as she stopped in her track and stared at someone. He followed her line of sight and spotted someone he would never want to see again.

His lips lifted up in a sneer, his bright blue eyes narrowed at InuYasha as his nails bit into his fists hard enough to draw blood. "Stay the hell away from my daughter!" The man shouted at shell-shocked InuYasha and launched himself at him with a fist pulled back, just waiting to make contact on InuYasha. "Oi, InuTurd, move!" Kagome pushed him out of the way and she got her skateboard high up the air. The man tried to move out of her way, not wanting to harm her, but it was too late as Kagome slammed her skateboard on his head.

He hissed in pain as he collapsed on the ground, causing nervous murmurs among the people that were walking by. "Come on, InuYasha, let's get outta of here." She tugged his sleeve and deciding that he was too shocked to do anything, she left him behind, not caring if he couldn't find his way back. Kagome did not want to get involved, especially if it included her father.

Light blinked in surprise, his concern of Kagome grew, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, as he witnessed the whole thing. He frowned, now knowing that Kagome may be hiding something big from them.

He looked up to a laughing shinigami who was slapping his knee, "Ryuk? Do you know something about this?" He kept laughing but look down on the human boy, all Light could make out was, "HAHAH! HE DID! –t believe HAHAH! –actually did-! HAHAH–able!!!" Rest was too difficult to make out. Light quirked his eyebrows, is it just him or Ryuk that the things getting weirder by the minute?

He looked back to see InuYasha, although he couldn't tell if it was him, quickly snapped himself out of his shock and bolted after Kagome, away from Higurashi Ryu.

* * *

"Kagome! What the hell is his problem?" InuYasha shouted as he ran next to Kagome. "You keep asking and I'll shove my skateboard up your ass." she replied. Seriously how stupid could he be? They were still in public for kami-sama sake. Even then, they were going back to headquarters. Of course Kagome doubted that InuYasha realized that, being that he still seemed a bit stunned.

When they reached headquarters Watari greeted them. He had noticed them on camera, and L suggested he meet them. "Master L would like for you to meet him in the conference room at five o'clock." Kagome nodded, her chest heaving slightly. She walked with InuYasha in tow toward her room. Her precious skateboard was under her arm, but her grip was tight enough that her fist was white-knuckled.

Light came back to headquarters twenty minutes after them, he seemed slightly out of breath as sweat could be seen on his brow. Watari was also there to greet him on L's request. "Master L requests your presence at this time." Light nodded and followed the old man to the office. His breathing was ragged still, as though he ran, but was still recovering from Kagome's attack this morning.

As they crossed the threshold to the office, L could be seen in his usual position. He was hunched over with his knees to his chest, sipping on what everyone knew was overly sweetened tea. "You didn't sign out." L stated without turning to face him. "Oh, hehehe. I guess I forgot." Light responded rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. L turned to stare look into his eyes. "What would cause you to forget? It couldn't have been the force Kagome dealt on your person; those injuries were mostly dealt to your stomach. Unless it has to do with your spine, but it would be hard to tell." As he was talking he started looking up, as though thinking deeply, but his eyes wandered back to Light's form.

Light forced a sheepish, awkward smile on his face. He knew that because of this it only made him more of a suspect for Kira. He was just thankful he left the Death Note in his room in his pillowcase. He left with a piece of paper under his watch, but he didn't use it. So there shouldn't have been any deaths on his account.

"There were four heart attacks as a cause of death in your absence. But they were all people who had high cholesterol or diabetes. So it didn't seem like an uncommon death, still it will be taken into account. I looked through their police records. One was just released from prison, he was charged with raping under-aged girls. Another was charged with gang association, but has had a clean record since his release. Whereas the other two were charged with murder that occurred 15 years ago." L stated staring at Light to see his reaction.

However Light seemed confused, as though he had no knowledge of this. L took that into account being that hearing about other deaths related to heart attacks, he had never seemed so confused.

"Then they must not have been caused by Kira. They all seem like a natural cause of death." Light responded.

"I figured as much, I just thought you should know. However I would like to know where you went." L spoke as he took another sip from his tea.

"I was just looking for a place to take Misa for dinner. I haven't taken her out in a while and she's been whining about it." Light quickly thought up. He did pass a few restaurants following Kagome and InuYasha.

L nodded slightly. It would seem that Light had no knowledge of Misa spending time with InuYasha as well. He would know not interfere with that, it was trivial to him. Kagome, however, was not.

* * *

When they reached her room Kagome tossed InuYasha a look that clearly spoke the words that couldn't come from her mouth. _We can't talk here, you moron._ InuYasha just pouted as he took his disguise off. Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics. Sometimes he acted just like Shippo when he couldn't do anything.

Speaking of which, she realized she should text him, and tell him to make sure the security around their home was airtight. As she was doing this, InuYasha was thinking about Misa. He saw a few nice looking restaurants while Kagome and he were walking. "You should take Misa out to the Red Dragon." Kagome said, as she was texting Shippo with her still pink-ugly cell phone. She noticed InuYasha's thinking with her side vision. If anything she'd rather he'd be with someone than have her crazy cousin still chase him. "The Red Dragon?" he asked. "It's the really nice, really expensive restaurant we passed. It's only a few blocks south from here." She supplied. InuYasha just nodded, he was still a bit shell-shocked from seeing Kagome's father.

"Yeah. By the way, did Misa know what you have been up to?"

"You mean does Misa know that I had wanted to ask her out? No. She's still yearns for Light though… but she seems to be breaking away from him…" InuYasha sighed sadly, as Kagome thought on the nearly solved dilemma, 'This went a lot better than I thought. But he said that Misa was still in love with Light… Should I leave it alone or interfere in this affair?'

She glanced in his way, seeing him smiled softly. 'Nah… I'll interfere later. I got some more things to worry about… like Ryu… I need to get outta of here… I need to go home…' Kagome thought, her chest tightens nearly in panic. Sure, she did sent a text, a warning, to her brat kid, Shippo, and her darling baby girl, Shiroi, but she, as their mother, adoptive or not, couldn't help but want to check on them either way.

"I'll need to get out of here." She murmured out loud, causing InuYasha to blanch, "B-but we just got here! The bastard is still out there!" L blinked in surprise, as he watched a particular monitor like a hawk, as it seemed to almost reveal a secret. He listened closely to the sound system as he clicked on a mouse of a computer to turn up the volume.

"InuYasha, shut the hell up. I need to go home. I got two kids to worry about and despite that I did tell them, I would like to check on them anyway." Kagome spoke out, choosing her words wisely as she knew L was listening to them, however she knew InuYasha was really stupid and tended to act before he think.

"B-but! What about the teme?! He's still out there. He's probably plotting to kidnap you!" He exclaimed, his hair ruffled up in worry. Kagome sighed, her mind conquering up many possible scenarios what would happen if she leaves or if she didn't. The former won out as Ryu could possibly harm them, if to just to spite her or out of jealousy.

She quickly left without hearing anymore of her friend's many warning comments. "Kagome…!" InuYasha spouted out as he watched in despair and dismay when she went out of the door once again. L watched in interest, his brain running in a hundred miles per an hour, as he wondered what possible secrets Kagome holds. "This is getting interesting, my dear detective… Just what are you up to?" L whispered, as his body twitched in anticipation as he desired to discover the mystery that this lazy detective could possibly hold.

* * *

Light looked up on his ceiling as that very same idea had been in his mind before and continued to bother him so. He frowned, knowing that these ideas still needs a much needed improvement, as he glanced down on a pad of yellow lined papers and pen, just barely out of view of where he knew the camera would be.

He sighed, his hands clenching the pen. No, he wouldn't kill anybody just yet. Firstly, if he wished to attend to his goal to make his world a perfect utopia, he would need a help, of some sort. He needs a distraction, to turn a head of a certain annoying pest of a detective, so he could make a certain someone to see his views and come to his side at last.

Light quickly wrote three words and pause for a brief moment before he quickly started writing from where he had left off. _To Sakura TV…_

* * *

After quickly hitching a ride from somebody she knew that had owed her a favor or two, she made sure to check her phone to see if she got any reply from one of her kids. _Hey, ma! K, we'll lock up now. And we'll stay in! Btw, Gramp came back from his business trip! Just thought u wanna know _Shippo had texted back and the hooded girl sighed in a small relief from the backseat of a silver van. "Yo, Kagome, we're almost there, wanna tell me why I was supposed to give you a ride again?" A male driver questioned her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's… a family thing. It's complicated… Please keep your mouth shut after I get off, about this, okay? Muso? You do understand what I'm saying, right?" Kagome requested. The vehicle took a turn and the dark haired male driver rolled his shoulders, commented, "Alright, it's the at least I could do for you, after saving my ass from the execution and clearing my name."

After a moment of a silent, the automobile pulled to a stop and did a parallel parking between couple of smaller, sleeker cars, in front of a large, long stair with the larger building and smaller shrine next to it. "Later, Muso, tell your bros I said hi." Kagome grunted as she got out. "Sure will! Later, Kag!" Muso shouted out, just before she slammed close the sliding door, and saw her waving to him by the side door across from him before she left to quickly climb up the stair of doom.

"Gee… This girl will be death of me." Muso muttered before he revved his beloved vehicle and got out of the parallel parking and rode out on the black road. He looked up on the view mirror and gasped out as the blue-eyed, black-haired male glaring at him from the mirror, sitting so casually, playing with a small sharp, shining blade in his hand. "How did the bloody hell did you get in my car?! Get out!" Muso shouted out in his vehicle, almost having his van spinning out of his control. Suddenly, he started gasping for the air, as his lungs seemed to refuse to take in any oxygen.

He whimpered, still gasping, as the blue-eyed male narrowed his eyes at him as he somehow appeared in the seat across from him, his small blade nicking on his neck, drawing a small amount of blood. "Drive to a bridge, you bastard. But I want you to answer me one question."

Somehow, his lungs started to absorb back in the oxygen as he nodded quickly. Muso gasped loudly, inhaling the air as the stranger is dangerously close to him. "What are you with my daughter?" Muso is confused, "Who?!" He doesn't know that man at all… Suddenly, it clicked into his brain. The blue eyes, the black hair, and the fair skin… He looked too much like Kagome. "Huh?! You mean Kagome?"

"Yes, my dearest daughter, Kagome. So now, answer me the question!" His blade started to draw in more blood as it started to dig into his flesh upon his neck. Okay, maybe this is an overprotective father and he might get out of this alive and start packing in his things and get out of town… _Right_? He knew Kagome was a good (actually, she's pretty hot in his opinion) person, but he also knew that she could be a curse. Dammit! He should have known he shouldn't have asked for help and let himself die of an ungrateful death without having his name be clear!

"Ugh! She's just a friend and nothing more! I just owed her a favor or two!" Muso quickly replied, whimpering again. "…I doubt it's a correct answer, seeing you just had a hard-on for my daughter, did you not?" What?! Yeah, so what? He just thought she's pretty hot but he's wasn't going to touch her in anyway! Muso gave him that excuse, and then the stranger shook his head. Once again, his lungs collapsed and he started gasping for air. "Wrong answer. Now go drive yourself to a bridge, drive off the road, and drown yourself in a river." He commanded him and suddenly disappeared into a faint black fog. Muso whimpered, as his body seemed to obey his orders, all the while still gasping for air.

It was not just his day.

* * *

She climbed up the stair with ease and spotted her old man smiling at him, tipping her off his top hat, "Hiyo, my granddaughter." She smiled minutely at him, "Grandpa, long time no see. You're doing alright on your trips?" The old man placed back his hat and smoothed out his neat suit, "Yes, I'm doing fine. However, your children had locked me out for some reason." He doesn't seem too angry, only a joyful smile and laughing old eyes. "Aa, they do that sometime. I'll let you in." Kagome mumbled as she searched for her keys and found them in her back pocket, "There they are…"

She clicked open the door and allow him in. The old man stepped in and took off his leather shoes and she did the same. "So I heard about my son's return. Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Kagome sighed, grumbling that the family wouldn't keep their mouths shut. "Kikyo told you?"

"Yes. Crooked she may be, she's still my granddaughter and family in some way. …On the second thought, I do believe that I would like to be left out of the information. I do plan to retire peacefully soon after all." The old man sighed as he flopped down on the couch lazily and tiredly. Kagome sat down on the loveseat, away from the couch and clicked on the television. "My son… He doesn't deserve to be in this family… If I had known that he had went to so far to have done what he had done, I would take him away from his mother and raise him myself. Yui is one deceiving wench, that one. I'm just grateful that Kyo came out beautifully. Perhaps he's the strongest one, compare to Ryu…"

"Gramp, you're rambling again." Kagome interrupted him, having heard this before. "…Would you go get the kids for me? I hadn't seen them for a while." He sighed, forgetting, once again, of the cameras inside of the house. "They already know. They'll come. By the way, Gramp? When the exactly did I died?"

At that, the old man was left silent as the sounds of excited footfalls stampeded on the floor above, reaching the staircase, followed by the loud barking. Kagome sighed and waited for the kids to come.

* * *

She told Shippo and Shiroi how to take care of their grandfather properly while he was still there before he leaves for yet another business trip and warned them to do not ask him to buy them anything, as they already had their own money from her. Even if he insisted to do so (although she knew he would probably ending up buying them things anyway, since he did not spend enough time with them). Kagome sighed and kissed a forehead of a tearful little girl, ruffled the head full of rusty colored hairs that belonged to a pouting boy and patted the head of a giant white, panting dog, she left and went down the stair steps, leaving behind the trio once again.

The hooded girl sighed, knowing that she shouldn't walk out in the dark by herself, but she already said 'what the hell' to herself. She would like to see what would happen if that bastard ever show up. As if she would ever go with him. She walked only five blocks before someone showed up so noisily, shouting at her. "AHH! What the hell are you doing out there in the dark?! Kagome!!!"

Oh, just fricking great…

* * *

The letter finally got send, somehow managing to escape the ever-watchful mechanical eyes of L. Impossibly, it seemed, but Light did it. "Part one: complete. Hopefully, they'll know that it's a real deal. Now, I'll need to wait a little longer…"

"Just a little longer, Kagome, only then you'll finally be mine. And you'll only be at my side." He whispered as the odd glint appeared into his eyes. "Then your secrets will be mine to know…"

* * *

-_Blah! I was planning to end it here but since I hadn't updated it for a good long while, I've decided to make it a little bit longer! Lucky for you!_-BP

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I heard you the first time! Gee!" Kagome complained out as Kikyo glared at her, both standing in the lone ray of light from the lamppost. The hooded girl was really tempted to slap some sense in the frilly-wearing girl with her skateboard but managed to hold back. "Well, I'm saying this again! Get out of the town before Ryu gets you! Go to the United States or something! I'll pay for everything! Just please, _please_ get out of here! Go somewhere far away! Please! I know we're not best of friend, but I still care about you!" Kikyo pleaded, her well-manicured hands cringed on the hooded girl's sleeves.

"And I told you before, you frenchy rip-off (2*)! I can handle him by myself. Beside, this isn't the first time he's tried to use me. So why won't you just back off?" Kagome scowled at her cousin and tried to wedge her way out of the frilly girl's clutches. "But, Kagome! You do realize what'll happen if you do help him, right?" Her brown eyes stared into the other girl's own, pleadingly. "Yes, yes! The shinigami world will crumble and the human world will destroy itself! I know! Agh! Lemme go, you crazy rip-off French girl!" Kagome was getting irritated with her.

"B-but…!" Kagome wrenched out of her grip as she slammed down her skateboard, and went quickly on it, before Kikyo could say anything. "See ya!" The hooded girl sprouted out irritably before she disappeared as she took a turn around a building. "But… Kage-chan… Your heart will always be constantly plagued by demons and deaths alike… Even if your father is either dead or alive…" Her brown eyes swirled in color of blood, her pupils almost nonexistence, "All I want to do is to help you make them all go away…"

The salty water drops fell from her eyes and onto the solid ground, making them black pools against the color of stones. "Kage-chan… So I guess this is a goodbye, once again… I'll never forget you, especially since you had saved me from your father." She whispered to herself, as the winter rain came down bitterly on the earth. The lone girl had no protection of the sort from the rain as her skin became an angry red against the cold.

Her hot tears froze upon on her face as she slowly wandered away to where she had come from.

* * *

Kagome soon regretted her outburst at her cousin as she realized the weather forecast was much worst than it was supposed to be. 'Dammit… Why do these things always happened to me? Maybe she's right. Maybe I do need to get out of here…'

"Ryuk!" She shouted out, "Rem!" Both death gods came, one chuckling and noisy and other silent, "Kikyo is still alive, right?" The hooded girl asked them, almost worriedly. "Yes, but just barely. You know what'll happen to those that have already died before, Kagome." The skeleton-like shinigami told her, glaring briefly at the other laughing shinigami. How disrespectful of him…

"She'll be fine, knowing her. She does have Eyes of the Beholder as well." Kagome muttered out, looking down on the ground in her thoughts, distracted. "Yes, but Kikyo wasn't as well adapted like you are, unfortunately. You should be glad you haven't been driven to the blink of insanity like she had. It's only the matter of time before old man King decided to get rid of her for good, for those went through deaths more than necessary, has not deserved the privilege of life, as they already have had too many. You're lucky you're a beloved servant of his." Rem spoke softly, sympathy seen in her golden eyes.

Kagome grunted angrily, "Too bad Ryu(3*) was too stubborn to listen. I wish… He hadn't…" The white shinigami floated down onto the ground, ignoring the disrespectful death god, raised her large hand onto the human's shoulder, "I know, child. It's a pity that your generation was cursed to see death, otherwise you'd be an ordinary human, like you've long to be. But… now… Is it the time to hinder your judgments?"

"Yeah! I prefer to exist than be erased out of existence when the old coot decided to waste all of us because we didn't do our jobs. Hahaheha." Ryuk chuckled, took no notice of Rem's glares. Kagome sighed, "Alright. Rem, go see what you can do with Misa's death note and drop it where Ryuzaki would find it. I would like to see what he can do with the discovery, but do make sure you get rid of any evidence of Misa or Light with that death note and keep the names. Ryuk, shut up and see to Light's death note. Make sure to take account on the amount of names he had in it. That's all for now."

Rem sighed, hoping that it wouldn't backfire as she obeyed her and flew away, followed by the laughing shinigami, leaving Kagome far behind on the ground. "Hm. Who will win? Would it be Light or L? Which one of you will win me?" Kagome murmured to herself, as she watched from her side behind her.

* * *

1*-It's related to a cute comic I did about GIMH. Please check it out in my deviantart account if you like.

2*-Thank you, **Kittenn1011**, for telling me. I've totally forgot about that name. Yeah, I figured that Soleil was wrong, but I'm no good with any other languages other than English, Sign Language, and only **basic** Japanese (and by basic, I means really little, just enough to keep myself going).

3*-It's rude to say your father's name without any respect and anything that even connect child to the father. Kagome hated her father enough that she wouldn't say him as her father, only his name instead. Do you understand what I'm saying?

* * *

Agh! I'm so sorry for the late update! I do have so many excuses I could use but I really doubt you all would like to hear them anyway. But if you do want to know why I couldn't find the time to update anything, please check out my really short story in my notes in my profile.

Oh, by the way, please check out my challenges in my profiles too.

Thank you, _angeltsuki_, for editing it and adding several paragraphs (see if any of you can find them, lol) in it to make it better! And to my other dear friends, _Whispering Kage _and _Passionate Crow Rat_ for being so random and being such lovable friends to me!!! Thank you all!!!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_

_(Edited 3.23.10)_


	6. Those Scary Monsters

**_Ghosts In My Head_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6:_**

_Those Scary Monsters_

**Dedication To: **_The Amazing Sakumachan _and_ Passionate Crow Rat_ for being my dearest friends, for dealing with me and encouraging me to keep on going and of course, to all of those whom had been patient with me to update.

Now rated M, for the violence and language. Probably will contain gores and blood too.

* * *

_"No, no! Go AWAY…Scary monsters…"_

"Fuck off!" She grunted as she struggled against her father's hold before using head to break his nose, caused him to released her to grasped his bleeding nose. "Kagome! Please! I can…-" He barely said before the angry hooded girl tossed a punch into his aged cheek. Kagome jumped back, dodged his swiping hand as she crossly told him, "The dead STAY dead! And screw you!"

_"I wanna to go back home…"_

_"It's okay, sweetie, I'll get you home."_

With those words, she bolted away from the man kneeling onto the alleyway's wet cemented ground with several scratches on her face. Her hood flew off as she ran against the bitter wind; the freezing raindrops fell onto her, dampening her hooded sweater and her sweatpants. Her shoes smashed with the puddles of dirtied water, her pale skin being a raw pink from the cold.

_"No! NO! I wanna to go back! Those monsters are scarier than the 'dark place'!_ _Please, Daddy! Take me back!"_

_"And leave you dead? No."_

_"Daddy-!"_

"I hate you so much, Ryu! I HATE you so MUCH!" She managed to grunt out before her weary legs collapsed under her body, unable to take any more abuses. "Why can't you just leave me alone…? Leave me dead? Are you really that obsessed, you fucking old man?" Kagome choked back, trying to keep those barely-there foods into her stomach, her tears, could be easily mistake as the raindrops as they were falling off from her face and from under her eyes, fell onto the large puddle of the rainwater.

_"I wanna to go back…"_

"I wanna to go back to the netherworld, where I belongs and away from you."

* * *

All of the detectives looked on curiously as Kagome came in, heavily soaked to the bones and the bloody scratches were on her face, some looked astonishingly at her wounds, her wet attires leaving behind some puddles as she slowly went up in her assigned room in the hotel. L awkwardly walked up to her and asked, "…Kagome? What happened to you?"

Kagome, barely seen from the top step of the stair, spoke no word and she still continued on to her room. L and Light frowned at the lack of her reply and Light decided to take a shot, "Kagome, what's happened? Are you alright?"

Still no reply from her and the detectives looked into the monitor screen to show the hall where Kagome opened a door and went in her room and looked on other monitor that showed her room, she chose to enter the bathroom as she opened the door and entered it and closed the door behind her. There was no camera for her bathroom, as L chooses to allow them to have their privacy. "This is odd of Miss Higurashi, indeed. What do you think of that, sir?" his butler, Watari, pondered as he allowed L to plucked a cupcake from his tray.

"Yes, it's pretty odd of her. And I'm curious about her wounds. Had she got into a fight?" L mused, unaware of Light still looking at the screen of her empty room, frowning at the thought of the secrets she hid from them and remembered the fact that her supposedly dead father was still alive.

* * *

**_Several days later…_**

Kagome hadn't been… herself as of late. She had been cooped up in her room ever since they first saw her with scratches. She hadn't gone out even once so Light thought of an idea. He went up in her room and was permitted in her room, "Hey, Kagome." He spotted her in her messy bed, under the covering. He sat on the empty spot on her crumpled bed and patted her legs to get her attention, "Kagome… I don't know what had happen to you but I'm guessing it's none of my business but that's not what I'm here for."

"You haven't been out lately… so I thought maybe we can actually go out for lunch together." He suggested. Light frowned as he received no reply from her. "Kagome?" Light patted her again, persisting her for a bit. He kept bothering her for several minutes until Kagome grew fed up with his patting on her covered legs, "Fine! What's time and where?!"

Kagome, as she had faced away from him and toward the wall in her bed, got up and glared at Light, the blanket fell off from her torso, revealing her white tank top. It was the first time he ever seen her without her typical hooded sweatshirt so he was mildly impressed with her appearance. Of course the bandages on her face had thrown him off a bit.

"Well, at the local WacDonald, an half of an hour from now. I'll wait for you." Light smiled at her baffled form as he stood up. She merely grunted in his reply. Light walked out of the room and closed the door. After made sure his back was turned to the hallway camera, he grinned madly in his victory. He's so going to gloat this to that pathetic L!

* * *

When he walked down to the room where he knew the others would be in, including L, he walked up to L's seated form and told him, "I hope you don't mind but I'm taking Kagome out. She hadn't been outside for some time now." L had a cookie in his mouth, cracked in his surprise, the large part of it fell off and onto his laps and the small part of it was in his mouth, "What?" He muffled said out as he slowly looked up to Light's seemly innocent look, "Why?"

He blinked, "I just told you, I'm taking her out because she hadn't been outside in some time."

"Oh."

Light's father nodded, overhearing their conversation, as he came up to the duo, "I supposed that would the best action for her right now. Beside, when is the last time you had been out yourself, son?"

"Yeah." Light nodded, agreeing with Soichiro, pretending to not to notice L's awkward glares as he jammed a spoon into his overly sweet tea with half a cookie still in his mouth. Light thought it was a bit funny. "So where are you taking her to?" L said, a bit muffled because of the cookie in his mouth. "Nearby WacDonald, if that's alright with you, Ryuzaki."

"…I took you to a sophisticated restaurant type of person, not a fast food goer." L mused out loud as he absentmindedly swirled the spoon in his tea, staring at a void area in a blank TV screen. "Well, this is for Kagome, not me. I highly doubt she's fond of those sorts of places. Plus, InuYasha had got Misa with him somewhere so it's better time to get her spirit up. Maybe I could find out what had happened to her days ago."

Soichiro nodded, "Seemed logical to me. What do you think, Ryuzaki?" He glanced at him, distracted. "…Fine… But both of you got a curfew. Be back at… say, 2:30. Is that fair to you?"

Light blanched at the fact that he got a curfew of all the things but give in and agreed to the fact. Soichiro seemed a bit amused that both of his son and the detective seemed to have a fondness over the lazy girl. He doesn't like the fact that his son chose to have a crush on a girl that seemed so unmotivated but at least he actually does like someone for once. Soichiro sighed inwardly, knowing that his son was a bit of the player.

But if Kagome is the one for Light then that's fine with him. She's a better girl than anyone else; because he knew he could depend on her to take care of his son.

"Light, come on before I decide to ditch ya." Kagome popped out of the staircase, her hands in the hoodie pocket, the bandages randomly scattered across her face. Her face was pulled back in her hood again. "Ah. There you are. Okay, I'll be going now; we'll be back before the curfew!" Light called out as he ran toward Kagome, who was leaving out of the door.

They placed on their shoes then they left the building together.

They left behind a slightly fuming L, who was eating his sweets rather moodily, and an amused Soichiro into his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, sorry for dragging you out, Kagome. But you can't stay in your bed forever, you know." Light apologized to Kagome, who was walking next to him on a busy sidewalk, ignoring Ryuk who was hectically laughing at his _failed_ attempts to charm Kagome to him. Kagome, pretending to be unaware of Ryuk behind them, shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it, Light." He hummed to himself, both walked together into silence until they got to the fast food diner. Light, being a gentleman he was, opened the door for Kagome to enter and went inside after her.

They stood in the line and waited patiently until they could order their foods and then they got a table together. Kagome then chomped into a burger and chewed it, ignoring Light's eyes starting at her, leaving his own foods untouched. It wasn't long until she finished eating and drank all of her soda and finally looked up to him, "What?"

Light, surprised that Kagome had caught him staring at her, then went ahead eating his own meals that was quickly growing cold. He soon finished and spotted Kagome watching something out of the window rather…alluring. Light then shook his head quickly, ridding himself of that scene Kagome had just made or at least tried to. He wasn't here to fall in love, damn it!

"So…" Light coughed to get her attention, "What do you think about Kira, Kagome? You really didn't tell us of your true opinion of him." He wanted to see her view really does side with. Kagome just merely shrugged, "I dunno what to think. Either he's a righteous serial killer nutcase or he may well be a god. Both worked both ways, ya know." Kagome then excused herself to order another soda before she came back with a new drink in her hand. "Yes, I could see that but what do you really think of him?"

Kagome slurped her drink, "Are we even sure that Kira is a male? It could be well be a woman, ya know. But then again, there're two Kira that we had known of." Light hummed as he absentmindedly took a sip of his own beverage. "True…Say, had we find new evidence of this second Kira? He hadn't been active as of late." It was true. Light had been doing all of the works and a Yotsuba member who supposedly has Misa's Death Note had basically just drop off the face of the planet. He had no idea what had happened to him so he would need to look in it later.

"No, I don't think so. But knowing you and Ryuzaki, you'll probably find it sooner or later." Kagome murmured out, sipping her cold drink. Light smirked at her kind-of praising. "Ah, yes, what do you think of Ryuzaki?"

"…That's a tough question." Kagome grunted out, her blue eyes staring deep into his own cinnamon orbs, "He's very good at his job, but…" Kagome then scratched her chin, a rare habit for her when she's unsure of how to answer a question, even if she did or did not know the answer. "L-I means Ryuzaki…He's a little…odd… But then again, I could say the same about both of us too, you know." She's definitely did not know how to answer that question.

Light frowned at her unsure responses and decided to change the subject, "Well, do you like his belief of justice? Personally, I like how Kira thinks, even if they're a bit too… farfetched, I supposed you could say." Kagome hummed, realizing at he was trying to do to her. He's trying to get her to see the goods in Kira's reasoning. She always knew that he was Kira but like the most genius, she wasn't sure of her decisions until the last minutes. But that doesn't mean she had rejected him already.

In fact, both of L and Kira's logic are very attractive to her and she still wasn't sure which one is better. "I dunno, I like them both… Stupid answer, I know, but there are even bad outcomes of Ryuzaki's logic too, you know." Light blinked at that; he hadn't really thought about that much. Kagome kept on, "No matter how much justice he had done, there are still murderers and rapists and all of those bad folks out there in this world, are still evading justice. So basically, no matter how much good he had done, there're still gotta be cruelties. And Kira… Even though he might be worst than devil himself, he's scaring people to stay good, you know?

"So that's why it's a bit hard for me to decide." Kagome deemed there is something interesting outside and merely watched out of the window. Light pondered, 'Hm… So she can't decide then.' He checked his wristwatch and was surprised at how the time had flies, "Shoot! I need to get you back at the headquarter. Ryuzaki had a curfew for us." Kagome then turned to stare at him, deadpanned, "Curfew? What are we, little kids? …I'm so gotta kick his tiny, pale ass for this." Kagome grumbled out, mostly to herself as she stood up from her seat, taking her beverage with her, but Light chuckled lightly at her antics as he followed her actions as well.

Just as they had left the WacDonald and was nearing the headquarter, someone had appeared from behind them and brutally attacked Light from behind with something flat and hard. Kagome's eye widened when she heard the sickened smacking sound and saw her companion had fallen down on the gray sidewalk next to her, "Light?!" She kneeled next to him and checked him, realizing that he was bleeding from the back of his head but he was still somewhat okay. Instantly, she looked back to the attacker and growled at who it was. "Ryu, you sonofthebitch!"

There was nobody on the normally busy street, other than them.

"Why so harsh, Kame-chan?" The almost identical male seemed very confused as of why his own beloved daughter was angry with him; the wooden plank was dropped from his hand. "You're such a dense bastard, didja know that?! I told ya once and I told ya the thousand times! _FUCK OFF_!" She heard Light moaning and knew that she had to get him out of the way from her _father's_ wrath.

"Still rebellious, aren't you, Kame-chan?" Ryu tsked at her as if he was scorning her, his eyes narrowed on the male that was with his daughter, seeing him as a threat already. He then reached down into his trench coat's pocket and was about to draw out a weapon, but Kagome had seen that action. She then quickly jumped and slammed her knee into his face.

Kagome then spun around and brutally slammed her foreleg into his head; her hood flew off from such an action, causing her glorious black hair to whiplashed her face a little. Light managed to get up, clenching his still bleeding head, and saw her fly kicking a man in his head. 'What is with those people that are better fighter than I do?!' He idly thought, referring to L and Kagome.

Ryu struggled backward, "My Kame… Are you still angry that I had killed you?"

"Fuck that! You were the one that pulled me back from the netherworld. So yeah, I'm still fucking pissed! Do you honestly think living with those damned Eyes were cool? They're driving me nuts!" Kagome thoughtlessly hollered at him as she was about to tossed a fist into his stomach but was stopped when the male quickly grabbed her fist and twisted her around so she would face away from him with her hand up in the air.

'What? She was dead? What is this about her eyes?' Light, although he was in pain, was very curious as of her secrets that may be coming out right about now.

"Why not, my little canary? Are Eyes of the Beholders not enough?" Ryu seemed to take pleasure into seeing Kagome being hanged up in the air, struggling as hell. "Are you nuts?! Sure I don't mind seeing ghosts and shinigami but I DO NOT want to hear them at nights! Plus, you're dead! Can't you just accept that?!" Kagome then tossed a backward kick into his crotch, causing him withered down in pain, letting freed of Kagome. Kagome then walked backward and stood in front of kneeling Light, whom still clenching his still bleeding head, to protect him from her father.

"Kagome…? What's going on?" Light whispered out. Kagome just told him this, "It's none of your business, Light. It's a family issue." She didn't even look down to him, keeping an eye on the withering male. "Heh, Kame… I just wanted your help, what's wrong with that?" Ryu soon ceased his action and stood up straight. "Help with what, Ryu?" She spited back, eyeing him warily. "Why, bringing back our family, of course!"

"Again…Are you completely cracker in head?! No bloody way in hell!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not putting them going through to what I've been through! I've been dead twice and of course I know what's hell truly is!" There was a large truck coming by and Kagome just lunged at him and pushed him into the vehicle's path. Light gasped, thinking that there'll be a death taking place right there in front of his own eyes but as if the driver never had even seen Ryu at all and just kept driving on by, just drove right over his body. Ryu just… evaporated into the black gust of the wind.

"That sonofthebitch…" Kagome grumbled out to herself, "He just can't stay dead." Kagome quickly ran to Light and helped him up, "Come on, let's just get you outta of here. We need to get a look at your head." She allowed him to use her shoulder as his crutch. "Eh… Kagome…What's going on here? How could he…"

Kagome just merely led him to the headquarter and spoke no word. She's certainly seemed fuming. He realized she wouldn't talk so he simply lost in his thought as she helped him limp all the way to the headquarter, 'So those Eyes of hers… They allowed her to see ghosts and shinigami? Shit! That means she knows who I really am!'

'But if she does know then why doesn't she say anything about it?' Then the comprehension dawned onto him, 'Ah, so she's just come along the ride between L and I. Kagome does not know which side to pick so she's waiting for someone to win her over… Go figure.' The mechanic door opened up quickly as soon they stepped in the view of the hidden camera instilled above the door. Both of them went inside.

It was three 'o clock, an half hour late.

"Light! W-what's happened?!" His father saw him bleeding from his head, however slower than it first were as they came inside the lobby room. Kagome's lips thinned firmly as she realized that she may have to tell them what had happened, figuring that Light would tell them the truth anyway but he beat her to it, "A thug came by and thought I might have something of value and had beat me upside of my head with a wooden object." Kagome was surprised that he would lie for her, thought he might want to know her secrets.

Yes, that is true but Light also believe that in order to win her…heart, he would need to cover for her as well.

L narrowed his voided eyes at the pair, finding this a bit odd, but allowed Light to continue on, "But even though I got hurt, Kagome had fought him off before he could get far. He dropped the weapon and ran. So Kagome just helped me to get here and here we are." Light chuckled weakly but soon yelped a little when his father, Soichiro, insisted to check his wound. "Gee, head wounds are usually bad, compare to other part of the body." He muttered on, worrying about his son's well-being, and looked on Kagome and nodded to her in grace, "Thank you, Kagome. You probably just saved his life, thank you." Soichiro seemed very relieved.

Kagome bowed a bit, "Don't worry about it, Yagami-san." He smiled at her then he took his son to a room so he could wrap that head wound and most likely to take him to a hospital to make sure it wasn't bad as it seemed to be. Kagome spoke of nothing to L as she merely went up to her own room. L opened his mouth to say something to her but shut it when he thought better of it. "Watari, do you find this odd?"

His butler looked at him, "Hmm… When you think about it… yes. A thug attacking in a board daylight?" Watari placed down the silver tray on a table as he reflected more on the incident, "But then again, anything is possible."

"…Do you think that she might be hiding something from us, Watari?" He plucked out a plate of chocolate strawberry cheese cake and he ate a small piece of it with a fork, one at a time, "Everybody got a secret or two so of course it would make sense that she has some of her own, Mr, L." Watari smiled at him as he was focus on eating his cake, "I supposed so," L mused, "But I am still anticipated to find them out."

The old man just smiled, well knowing that his master was very stubborn. That's one of the qualities that make a very good detective, after all.

* * *

**_Some days later…_**

Misa was a bit angry that someone had attacked her darling Light and at the same time she nearly cried when she saw him with a white thick bandage around his head when he came home from the hospital for his check out. But it didn't take her long to find out that her passion for her boyfriend had waded and her 'crush' on the silvered haired cutie grew. It made Misa a bit sad but is sort of happy that she found it hot that she had a crush on two boys. She told her hero this and Kagome just merely shook her head in amusement.

But Kagome had asked her this, "Which one do you think truly care about you, Misa?" Of course that was when they are in a shopping mall; Misa always dragged her with her for shopping. Even if Kagome didn't want anything, Misa could always ask Kagome of her opinion on what clothing that looks best on Misa. Kagome is surprisingly good with fashion statement so Misa knew that she could always depend on her, if just for the fashion sense.

Misa thought more of that question. She knew she was a bit dumb, although she always denied it to herself, but even she wasn't sure of what the answer is. "Umm…Why is the question important, Kaggie-chan?"

"Because it is. I want my Misa to have a best future possible with a good husband." Kagome answered her and Misa was surprised at how much Kagome does care about her. Misa took some more time to think about it and her shopping was over as soon it began.

"InuYasha?"

Kagaome hummed to herself before she commented on that, "Is that what your heart saying to you, Misa?" The blonde then thought more of it before answering, "Yes… Because as much as I love Light-kun, I know he would never love me back… No matter how hard I tried. But Inu-kun…He was so nice to me… So gentle…He never once tried to force Misa to do something I do not want to do…" She admitted of this fact to Kagome as they were entering Misa's room to pack in her newly brought clothes after they got in the headquarter.

Kagome had to stop herself from laughing out after hearing InuYasha was being a bit cheesy but knew that they would be good to each other.

"Yeah, I think you two would be good together." Kagome sighed as she assisted her to pack in some clothes. Misa then pouted, "But what about Light? I love him too!"

"I know but…never mind. I don't want you to get mad at me." Kagome shook her head. Misa knew what her hero's answer would be and shut up, realizing that the lazy female only want the best for her.

* * *

**_Several days later…_**

Misa had gone to Kagome's room and found her gone, "Kaggie-chan? Are you playing hide-and-seek on Misa?" She asked out loud, thinking that Kagome's probably lurking somewhere in the building, "Kag-chan?!" She entered the room and spotted a folded paper onto the still crumbled bed and picked it up. She read it and gasped out loud. Misa then immediately bolted down to the lobby room, to where she knew the other detectives would be in with the paper in her hand.

"Light-kun, Ryuzaki-kun, Inu-kun! Kaggie-chan is gone!" Misa wailed in despair, waving around the paper eccentrically. Light blinked, wondering what's going on with the girl this time, "What do you means, Misa?" He walked over to her and spotted the paper. He then took it and read it himself. His cinnamon eyes widened at what the paper told him.

InuYasha instantly frowned from his seat on a chair, realizing what's going on with Kagome and looked away, saddened. L noticed the movement but spoke nothing of it _yet_ as he too was interested of what the paper had said to warrant such a behavior from both Misa and Light. L, his back hunched as usual, walked over to Light and his finger slowly pulled out the paper from Light's hands by the edge.

He then turned it around and examined it himself. It said;

_Yo, I'm writing this because I'll be gone to take care some…personal businesses. Am not so sure whether if I'll be back so I'll be saying goodbyes just in case. Sorry for everything this might have cause. But I'm sure that all of you idiots could take care of the Kira issues and close it yourselves. You don't really need me anyway._

_Take care, my moronic friends._

_-Kagome Higurashi_

_PS. Like I said before up in the letter, I **REALLY** don't know if I'll be back. Probably would be dead… Maybe I shouldn't say that. Sorry. Misa, good luck with your…relationships, by the way._

"…Whatever does she means 'personal businesses'?" L thought out loud, "Do you know something of this, Taisho-san?" All of the detectives and Misa included looked over to InuYasha. He nervously gulped, "I'm really sorry but you should be asking Kagome, not me. It's none of my business."

Misa then suddenly pounced on InuYasha, which in turned got toppled over to the floor from the surprised force and she got him by his collar, "None of your businesses?! She's my hero! And she said she might be dead! Misa don't want her to be dead! Misa love her! Tell us, you stupid idiot!" Misa wailed from her position over InuYasha's deteriorated body. InuYasha rolled his head away from her teary face on the tiled flooring, "I'm really sorry, Misa… But even if I tell all of ya what's going on with Kagome, you might think I'm crazy anyway. It's really pointless." He confessed, not just to Misa, but also everyone in the room.

InuYasha gently pushed Misa off from him so he could get up from his awkward arrangement over a wooden chair. Light frowned, realizing that it might have something to do with Ryu that had shown up some days ago. He still remembered it clearly, like it had happened yesterday. A phone rang and Watari had gone to picked it up so to checked it out himself.

L narrowed his eyes on him, "Alright then, I don't supposed you would be willingly to tell even a bit of it?" InuYasha frowned, pondering about his suggestion and soon nodded, "Alright, I guess a hint wouldn't hurt. It got something to do with her…dad."

"Ryu?" Soichiro murmured out in wonder. He used to know that man himself and was a good acquaintance of his.

'So he does know something about Kagome after all.' Light thought to himself, a bit amused, but not happy that there was someone Kagome had trusted enough to tell her secrets to.

L was about to say something but Watari interrupted him, "Sir, turn on the channel 4. There's something you might want to see."

'Ah, yes. I did write a letter to the Sakura TV.' He remembered, thanking the people above that Light was careful enough to avoid leaving the fingerprints or leaving any evidence that might point to him. L compiled and turned on the television and onto the channel his butler told him to go to.

_"We recently received a letter that might be from the Kira himself. At first we believed it might be a hoax, like many others but our… acquaintances were willingly to check it for evidences, knowing that the fact that Kira was too clever to leave any confirmation of his identity. There was none and the words in it does definitely sounded like something that Kira would say… Here is what Kira had written to us…" The female news reporter told them as she held a paper in front of her. She then spoke each word very clearly,_

_"Hello, this is Kira as all of you had come to call me. I had written this letter to you because I'm searching for one specific person… I do realize that does sound strange but she would be perfect for helping me to build a perfect world. I would not tell you who she is. I'm only here to deliver a message, which is all. _

_I know you are unwillingly to choose side but however I know how much you are itching to aid me. Don't lie to yourself. Which one would you choose; the ultimate utopia or L? Which one would you choose?_

_This also applies to all of you as well. You cannot stay neutral forever…There may be a day you would find it necessary to decide. This confirmed my message for now."_

_The news reporter finished and looked up from the thin crisp paper, "No one is sure of what Kira's purpose for this message but some would assume Kira is encouraging us to choose his side over L and also for seeking for one person he deemed would be perfect to help him to build a world in his vision… We'll be happy to accept your responses over your calls and tell us of your opinion of this bizarre message…" _

The woman continued on but L had quickly turned on the mute and turned to face the other detectives. Matsuda opened his mouth and said, "Huh?!"

L nodded in agreement, too finding this odd. "It seemed that Kira is after someone this time."

* * *

**_Somewhere else…_**

Kagome looked at the same television channel in amusement in a motel she was staying at and thought to herself, 'It's a pity that I wouldn't be around to see the play to unfold.' Hearing a familiar crackle from behind her and she looked back, seeing the shinigami duo. "Oh, it's you two." The female white death god, Rem, nodded to the human, "I stole the Death Note from Kyosuke Higuchi but I do recommend killing him soon. He may be a stupid human but he would still be determined to get it back, you know." Rem wasn't willing to risk herself over that dumb male and write that name, in _her_ notebook, nonetheless, especially when she could tell that he was going to kill someone soon. Kagome looked up and sighed, "If I do it, do you think the old man King will punish me for using it?"

Ryuk chuckled madly, "I don't think so!" Rem agreed with him, "I highly doubt it. You're only doing it to protect _him_…right?"

Kagome looked away from him to watch the television, "Yes. I promised _him_ that I would never use it for personal use should I get my hands one of the Death Note. I'm not so sure if that counts but…if it keeps Ryu away from me just a little longer then… alright." They knew that the King are willingly to assist Kagome to stop her father from rampaging any longer in the living plane, even if to slow him down a bit, because it would make a tear in the both the living realm and the dead realm. And even a tiny tear would be a disaster for both of the worlds.

The dead are not allowed back on the living plane _alive_, especially when one already accepts his death. Of course there are few… _exceptions_.

But never mind that. "Give me that Death Note before you drop it off in the headquarter." Kagome commanded to Rem. The white shinigami nodded and received it out of one of her many hidden pouches and handed it over to Kagome. She then went to find a writing utensil so she could write the name in the book.

Kagome found a pen and she made sure that her handwriting was different from her usual style so it wouldn't point out who had wrote it but differ from all of the other handwritings in the notebook. She thought it would be fun to tease L and the others about having them to figuring out who the last calligraphy really belonged to.

She finished writing down Higuchi's name and then shut it and handed it over to Rem. She kept the pen so she can throw it away later. "You can take it there now. And Ryuk…"

He hummed in question, "Hm?" He completely ignored the fact that Rem had already left the motel. "Would you mind to be my messenger for today?"

"Yah?" Ryuk cocked his head to a side, curious. "If you see Ryu, tell him to _fuck off_, would ya?" The male Death God roared in laughter when she told him this, "And if you see the old man King, tell him to go find me. I might need to talk to him." Although he was still laughing, Kagome could tell he did not want to do the latter one but he was willingly to do it.

"Thank you. You can go back to Light now." She bowed to him from her grace. "Would do!" Ryuk spread his dark wings and took flight out of the motel room she was in. He was definitely going to miss her after this.

"Good luck, you dumb morons." Kagome whispered to herself, "Because I don't know if I could really spare you two from the old man King after all." She was still watching the television, finding a bit of amusement in the people's comments about Kira's letter. Many are agreeable, some not so very much. 'Sorry, Light, don't think you can win me so easily, because I might not going to see this to the end after all.'

* * *

**_In the Higurashi shrine…_**

"Hey…why wouldn't Grampa tell us where mama is at, big brother?" Shiroi frowned as she hugged one of her teddy bears, feeling nervous for some reason. Shippou shrugged as he was too busy on making a miniature car model, a sign that he was trying to work off his uneasiness. "Mama said that he was supposed to leave on a business trip some time ago but he's still here." The albino girl sighed from her seat on the floor in Shippou's room, next to his chair, her back to the desk. She was feeling too tense to even able to pinpoint the correct timing as she typically could.

The boy hunched over his desk, busy working on each of the tiny detail on the car perfectly and spoke no word. She frowned at the lack of his response but squeezed her bear for the comfort it offered. "Big brother… I'm scared." She then started crying, "But…why? There is no logic for this!" Shiroi sniffled, trying in vain to hold back her salty tears.

Shippou whimpered quietly, trying his best to ignore his sister's lament because he too feel scared and was trying to focus onto working on his car model. But he failed and gave up. He then dropped off from his seat and sat next to Shiroi. It wasn't long until she decided to hug him with the teddy bear in the way and he too returned the embrace.

The old man stood outside of the room and sighed. He then prayed for Kagome's safe return. Perhaps the Gods would be willingly to spare her from her would-be fate.

* * *

Well, I updated! Sorry about the long wait. *look around the glaring audience and the crickets chirped* Umm, yeah… So sorry. But I'll try to get on the next chapter soon! I already started on Chapter 7 as we speak.

And speaking of the next chapter, it would be the last chapter before the endings! So please vote on which ending you would like to go first. It's your last chance to make your choice. Go to my profile and check out my voting poll!

*Goodbye, my Enigma (death!all Kagome, L, and Light)(afterlife!slight?Pairing: L/Kagome/Light and slight Shiroi/Near)

*Fall, You False God (death!Light)(L/Kagome)

*The God's Victory (alt. title: The World is Mine)(death!L)(Light/Kagome)

The endings _might_ be a relatively shorter, compared to all of the chapters before it but I don't really know. I already have the plot of each of the ending written down so we'll see. But **_wow_**, only a chapter to go and the three endings before it's actually complete for real…!

Oh, btw, I'm not sure if you had already notice but I did edited all of the chapters (no, they're still not perfect but still, they're easier to read, at least **I** think so) so please reread it in case you're confused the last time you had read it. If any of you Death Note obsessed fans had found some kind of loopholes in my fanfiction, please don't criticize me for it. I could barely remember _everything_ about Death Note as it is…Beside the plot of this fanfiction is pretty much already set now, even if it had some mistakes in it...

Anyway, that confirmed my author's note for now. So please, please _review_! They'll help me to write faster! **Faster writing meaning sooner update**~! Until then, take care, my dear readers!

**_Beautiful Phantom_**


	7. The True Face of a Monster

_**Ghosts In My Head**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

_The True Face of a Monster_

* * *

"_No, honey-pie, please, don't die! Please! No, no, NO! Not my baby!" The woman gave out a shrill cry as she held a stillborn baby in her arms. "-! Please do something, please!" She cried out to the petrified male, her hand cringed weakly on his sleeve as she begged him to do something, anything. "Not my baby! Anything but my baby!" Again, she gave a piercing cry, before she backhanded a nurse who tried to take it away from her. The woman sobbed hectically over her baby, trying to cradling it, trying her best into fooling herself that it's still alive._

_She never noticed the male's lips curved into an angry frown, a mad glint into his brilliant blue eyes, as he's leaving the room and locked and jammed the door so no nurse or doctor would come in after he kicked a nurse out. The male is going to bring his child back, any way possible and __**impossible**__._

* * *

Kagome narrowed at the very large, very odd-looking shinigami when he appeared in front of her in her motel room as she was sitting on her bed, "Old man King?"

His hallowed yet bitterly cold voice rang out from under of his snow white bone of a canine's muzzle, "As you well know that my name is Sesshoumaru, not the 'Old man King'. It's insulting and revolting, Kagome." His colorless skeleton-like paw, resembling more of a human's hand than the creature's, slowly reached for her shoulder and grasped it. The dead nails of his appendage slowly sank into her covered skin, drawing blood but she doesn't seemed to react to the fact he had been gripping her deeper than he should be at all. The shadow that scoured his body hidden somewhat had lifted as he walked closer to his Beholder and the human girl could see him fully for once in a long time.

The shinigami king, Sesshoumaru as he like to called himself, seemed more of cross between a decreased body of a polar bear and the dog's corpse but had somewhat a human appearance to himself, wore an ashen fur over his hunched back and hid the rest of his body in shadow and the silken tresses of white hanged from under the canine skull. The holes where the eyes would be in the skull upon his head had revealed another set of eyes behind them, a pair of large wolf-like eyes with the color of golden. He also had a long, limp boa-like tail trailing from behind him, same color of his fur.

His legs reminded her more of a lion or a bear's back legs, colorless, like the rest of him.

Overall, he was very intimidating to look at but somehow, Kagome doesn't seem to be so petrified of him, despite his appearance. She was a bit quiet but after a moment of having his claw into her blade of her shoulder, she finally spoke up, "Sorry. It was from the force of the habit." Kagome apologized to the shinigami king, was not able to bow because of his dead talons in her shoulder.

She never felt herself bleeding at all.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru removed his now bloody appendage from his Beholder. "I had heard from one of my many subjects that you desired to speak to me. Speak to me of your need, my Beholder." The hooded girl could barely tell that his boney head had nodded to her to continue.

She opened her mouth and told him.

* * *

**At the headquarter, several days later…**

For some odd reason, L had figured it might be a prank and decided to wait to see if she will come back. As much as the others were against it, there was no changing his mind once he had decided on something. However, the days passed and the familiar face of a certain chief showed up with a frown on his face. "Kyo-sama." L causally greeted to him with his back toward the blond male, seemly too lost in his monitors with a thumbnail in his mouth in his chair. All of the team members were in the room with him, excluding Misa and InuYasha. No one is sure where they had gone but L didn't bother to look in them because they're inconsequential, compare to his case.

"I don't suppose any of you had seen Kagome then… " Mogi shook his head and bowed in apology, "We're so sorry, sir. We had meant to call you…" The weary SVU chief sighed, "No need. Taisho-san had already told me. She had left a letter behind, had she not?" He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he's having a headache. L looked back to him, "What is exactly their relationship?"

Kyo looked up to L in curiousity, "InuYasha and Kagome?" He didn't see L's negative so he took it as a yes. "Well, they're good friends, nothing more than that. They do butted head once in a while, however." Light, as he was listening into his explanation, thought to himself, 'Then how do they meet?' Indeed, that had been bothering him for some time, especially ever since they had first met InuYasha Taisho, the famous actor of both of the American and Japanese silver screen or most commonly often known as 'the Man of a Thousand Faces'.

L seemed to have similar thoughts as well, "Perhaps you do know of how they had met?"

That, Kyo had just shrugged at, "Don't really know. I believe it might have to do with an old case she had solved some years ago." The insomniac male frowned a bit at his answer, "…Ah. So do you know the reasoning behind her disappearance?"

"That is most likely had to do with her father. She wasn't very fond of him, never was." Kyo didn't say anymore of that. Soichiro looked at his coffee break buddy and grimaced, "But Ryu is dead, wasn't he?"

"…Do you believe that things had happened for a reason, no matter how farfetched they were?" Seeing most of the detectives seemed to have agreed, he continued on, "Even supernatural?" That had earned no response.

A familiar chuckle soon filled the air but no one but Light seemed to had heard it, "Smart human." Light resisted the urge to look at the empty air where he knew Ryuk was at. Ryuk kept laughing as he went on to hovered above him, "Same old coot as usual. He definitely does need a good lay." Light nearly blanched at that statement but managed to keep his cool.

"Ooh, yeah…Rem thought it would be fun to drop something for that weirdo over there. Just thought to warn ya." The black shinigami floated around into the air, for some reason, had decided to entertain himself by twisting himself into a pretzel. "…?" Light wasn't sure of what he had meant. Had Rem…?

'…! That would explain the mysterious stopping of the activities! But why would Rem had decided to take the Death Note away of all of the things?' The son of the detective frowned lightly as his thoughts buzzed at all of the possible reasoning.

Out of nowhere, a black book had basically just fell right from the ceiling and into L's lap, surprising him so much that he fell backward, his chair shifted from his weight and made a loud thud as he made an impact on the clean, white floor. "Ah…! Where did that…!" The detective pointed at the black book on his laps, gasping a little, his black eyes widened. 'Oh…shi-! Why, Rem?!' Light thought in despair as soon he recognized the item, struck in his seat from the shock.

All of other detectives stood wide-eyed and the silence filled the air for several moments. Until Kyo made a comment to break it, "Did I call that one or what?"

* * *

"This went beyond any logic sense." L murmured, eyeing the black item warily, not touching it, as he wanted to figure out how a single book had just fallen from the very solid ceiling. The ceiling obviously did not have any 'special effect' to it. It took him awhile to even approach close to it. L then touched it at first, paranoid, but it didn't take him long to flip it over and there were bold white writings on it. "…Death…Note?"

The detectives stood away from L and were watching him checking out the note, they, even the idiot, Matsuda, knew better than to interrupt L. He deemed it safe to pick it up in his hand. He saw a large _something_ loomed over him and looked up. What came next were much unexpected to the detectives. The insomniac detective yelped again and fell backward on his bottom, looking like he was staring at something that wasn't there. "Ryuzaki?" Soichiro moved toward to him and was surprised to see L gaping at whatever he was seeing.

Was he really going crazy?

Soichiro then bended down to take the item out of L's still hand and saw a white… _monster_ and he too was startled. He dropped the item and stared at the very thing L was gaping at. "Alright, enough of that. Pass that note to everybody so we just get this over with?" The white slender beast grumbled out, narrowing the golden eyes to the frightened pair. "U-uummm, sure." Soichiro went down to pick it up and thrust it to the one closest to him: Mogi. "P-pass it to everybody, would y-you?"

The tall male blinked and warily took it in his hands and gave it to Matsuda, not noticing it until Matsuda got it in his hands, and let out a frightened yell. Matsuda squealed when he saw the same thing, accidently tossed the book up in the air from the surprise. Its then fell into the hands of Aizawa. He was very curious and his eyes widened at the sight. He numbly passed it to Ide.

Ide blinked and took a step back warily. He gave it to Kyo, who had no response to the white creature He walked over to where Light was and handed it to him. "What's going on here?" The prodigy son of Soichiro Yagami murmured out, seeming very curious at the people's reactions to…_something_. Once Light had plucked it out of Kyo's hands, he too saw it and was gaping. Of course he knew what it was and who it was but he needs to play along now, even if he's a little pissed off at Rem.

Kyo, Aizawa, and Ide were the only ones that didn't let out any vocal response from seeing the terrify sight.

"Everyone done gaping at me?" Seeing everybody's nodding, "Good. My name is Rem and you could say that I'm a Death God, a shinigami. The book that boy was holding was my Death Note, the very tool that we shinigami used to take life to prolong ours… Cruel, yes, but it's how we keeps balance in your plane. If no one dies then your plane could die instead." The white shinigami had kept it short and simple for the humans to understand. As much she would like to expose Light as the true Kira, she kept it quiet, as of a silent promise she and the Beholder had made to each other, that is if the human girl are still alive.

"Wh-what?" L wasn't able to take everything in and all of them never noticed Kyo had left the building, simply because he had no desire to meddle into the supernatural, even if he knew it would carry some new-found suspicion on him later. Rem floated around, patiently waited for the insomniac male and everybody else to take it all of it in.

* * *

It took an hour to have L actually back to his usual composition and is now inspecting the notebook, by shifting through the pages and taking mental notes on how many the names there were. Most he knew were killed by the second Kira himself. "So all you had to do was to put their names in this…book?" L was hesitated to call it a book, because it's truly a weapon of mass destruction. "With the face in your mind, yes."

"…Is there a chance that Kira might have used this same notebook?"

"…Possibly."

"Will you tell me?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you who the previous owners were. It's against the shinigami rules." Rem shook her head in a negative, ignoring the usual roaring laughter from Ryuk, who is still unheard and invisible to the human detectives. Light did a very good job of being an actor, Rem irately noted. At least Misa was safe with that actor boy though. While Rem didn't really approve of InuYasha Taisho, he was better than Light many ways than one. He certainly did show the affection that she knew Misa needed.

Kagome certainly had a good taste, if not in appearance then in an attitude.

Anyway, Light certainly did used her notebook, however briefly, but Misa actually took up most of the names in. She didn't bother saying anything about it because she knew L was finding differences in the handwritings. "It seemed there are two different handwritings…Watari!" L knew he might as well to give the old man an heart attack but he also realized that the old man was very curious of as what had been happening to them, as he had came in late, with a tray filled with different slices of his favorite type of cheesecakes. So Watari hadn't touched the Death Note yet.

"Sir?" He came over to him, still with the tray, "Watari, calm down and put down the tray. You'll also need to sit down too." Watair did as he told him to do and found a chair and sat down. L stood up from his place on the floor, still hunched back, and handed the book to him. Watari simply plucked it from him and simply said, "Oh, my good lord."

His aged eyes widened at the sight of Rem but as L had instructed him to do; he had calm down and took a deep breath. Watari then stood up, keeping his eyes off the shinigami and keeping his focus on L with the black book still in his hands. "Sir?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I will be fine."

L nodded, "Alright then. I would like you to compare the handwritings and find anything unique about them. Do you understand, Watari?"

He nodded, "Yes." The insomniac detective then waved him off and turned his attention back on Rem, "Why all of the sudden did you decide to drop the notebook on my laps?"

"Because I was ordered to." She simply answered.

'Ordered to? What the hell was she talking about?' Light wondered as he was slowly walking toward the female shinigami and the detective before he stopped. "Ordered to?" L questioned, "Who?"

"The King's Eyes of Beholder, Higurashi Kagome."

* * *

The shock was setting heavily on them, the surprise overtook their conscious. "K-k-Kagome?!" Matsuda shuttered out, the revelation was obvious in his bright eyes. Rem nodded to the boy-like detective, "Yes."

"H-how did she…How could she ordered you to do that?!" Light stated loudly. He was so very surprised by the fact that had just come out of Rem's mouth.

"Because she's of a higher rank than we are…Despite the fact she's not truly a shinigami nor is able to use the Death Note to prolong her life. She's higher ranked simply because she's the King's favorite servant." She explained slowly, like they were dumb. Soichiro spoke out, "But she's human! There's no way she could even meet you in the first place, if we couldn't see you to start with!"

"Yes, that's true, but she never was ordinary in start with. Do you never realize that there is something off about that girl?" She explained.

_-"Ryuzaki, would you mind take a look at anything that seems strange in this computer for me? I need to look around for the suspect… With the feet size of 7, should be a woman with a male name and with the hands of doctor…" She muttered out the last part but L heard it clearly. _

L never did figure out how she had learnt of the name or how she knew about the fact that the person could be a doctor.

_-All of the detectives looked on curiously as Kagome came in, heavily soaked to the bones and the bloody scratches were on her face, some looked astonishingly at her wounds, her wet attires leaving behind some puddles as she slowly went up in her assigned room in the hotel. _

The detectives weren't so sure but maybe it would somehow explain why Kagome had came back late to the headquarter with wounds all over her.

_-"I'm not putting them going through to what I've been through! I've been dead twice and of course I know what's hell truly is!" There was a large truck coming by and Kagome just lunged at him and pushed him into the vehicle's path. Light gasped, thinking that there'll be a death taking place right there in front of his own eyes but as if the driver never had even seen Ryu at all and just kept driving on by, just drove right over his body. Ryu had just… evaporated into the black gust of the wind._

Light remembered that incident all too well. He still doesn't understand how it is possible for someone to die twice. Maybe he would get his answer somehow.

"So wait…how is that even possible? And where is she anyway?" Light asked, curious still in his cinnamon eyes.

"…Hmm…I am not sure if I could even explain it but…Let's just say that she didn't really have very good childhood to start with. And I believed she's somewhere in a warehouse right now. You're welcome to look for her."

"What?" No one is sure who had said it nor did anyone care. "Well, where did you last see her?" Light asked, his voice unsure.

"Hmm. A motel downtown. I'm sorry but I can't remember the name."

"…We're going to look for her." L stated with finality in his voice.

* * *

"_Dad-dy!" A little girl, seemly about nine or eight years old, cried out, salty twin rivers streaming down from her azure eyes, as she struggled to wrenched her arms out of a taller male's tight hold, with the face identical to hers. "I don't want to! Please don't-!"_

_Bang!_

_She fell into his arms, bleeding profoundly from her head, and she found herself in an arm of a great white beast. She then sniveled hectically by the sight of both her crumbled body in her traitor father's arms and the beast's appearance. A thought slowly crept into her mind and wondered how is it possible that there are two of them at same time but that was fleeting. She was much too distracted by the beast that held her in his boney arms. She couldn't tell because he wasn't looking directly at her and that he had some kind of a skull mask on his face but she could feel that he was glaring at her father._

_And oddly, the male was glaring back at the gigantic creature. The sight disturbed her the most because he was holding her corpse so very gently like it was still alive. Somehow, she felt calm in the monster's arms, safer than her own bastard father's were. _

"_Enough is enough. No more of you stealing a life from me, the King of Death!" The voice, echoing and hallowing at the same time, snarled at the disgusting male. "She's mine now and you will not get her back."_

"_Kame! Do it!" The father bellowed out to her, commanding her. But she quickly shook her head, refusing to obey him, because she felt at peace for once in her already short life. She burrowed her face into its' colorless, coarse fur, stubbornly ignoring her father. The King of Death made a somewhat cracking, mocking laugh as he slowly dissolving into the darkness with the little girl in his arm._

_The father scorned and hatred already filling his whole soul, ignoring the fact that his own daughter's corpse was bleeding onto him, a hole obvious in her forehead, from his still smoking gun. _

_All of his daughter's training had been naught, as she already gave up her right to life. But not if he can help it. He then took his little girl's body into the garage in the apartment his family lived in and after making sure that everything is secured, he took his gun and pointed at his own temple and await his death to take his daughter back to the land of the living, even by the force. _

"_There is a way to live forever… A way to trick a Death God to trade his life to yours."_

"_After all, I sure fooled that old bastard King because I know…how to live forever!"_

"_I'm a shinigami! A human shinigami! Except we do not have a need for those flimsy note craps!"_

Kagome forced herself to wake up as her traitor father's sour statements slowly echoing in her head. She got herself up from the floor inside the warehouse as she's rubbing her face to get rid of any traces of sleepiness and sighed out heavily.

"Heh…Man, old coot sure outdid himself when he thought he could make me one of him." She murmured to herself quietly.

It's all started when her father was born with the Ghost Eyes and started seeing shinigami and spirits, Ryu soon began to loathed death and even a thought of dying disturbed him so much that he soon devised a way to live forever. In fact, her bitch of a grandmother, Yui, had been encouraging him to do so as she somehow knew he had a special power. She always wanted to be an immortal.

The first time, he had committed suicide by poisoning himself slowly and allowed a shinigami to carry out Ryu's soul, which is something they rarely does unless the soul carries special 'powers'. And he does carried a special power, after all, and he managed to trick that lesser shingami to gave up its' life and powers to Ryu, just as the lesser Death God was carrying him to the King. Ever since then, every time he 'died', he just simply bring himself back to the life, as he held that poor shinigami's powers.

The old man did live a dangerous life, after all, seeing that he was one of those undercover detectives. But even by then, he was pretty sane for a nutcase.

Ryu didn't really turned cracker until his wife, which was her mother, gave birth to a stillborn. And that stillborn was her. He managed went as far to pissed off the King when he stole back his daughter's young soul from the dead plane by taunting him to give Ryu the whereabouts of his daughter's soul. He got himself back to the living plane and dropped the soul into his once stillborn child, still cradling in his wife's sobbing chest.

He then quickly ran back to his body, which still lies onto a hospital bathroom floor, as he had strangled himself with a plastic trash bag, before anybody discover him. Ryu got up and quickly break into his wife's room and saw his wife moaned and sobbed in happiness as the baby had finally cooing weakly for the attention.

That was then he was pretty afraid of losing everyone he loved and knew and decided to killed his family by setting the fire on his apartment, sparing his daughter, his older brother, and his old father after he had 'finished' using her cousin, Kikyou, as an experiment to see if he could actually bring her back as a shinigami. That poor girl had died several times but never did came back as a shinigami when he went back to get her from the land of the dead. To be honest, though, Kagome actually took pity on her and pleaded with the old fucker to stop using Kikyou.

He did as his most favorite little girl asked him to do.

That had probably explained why Kikyou wasn't very sane.

"Hmm…" The hooded girl pondered for a moment. "When the old coot is coming by anyway?"

When he does come by, it would be his last time he would ever step a foot in this earth.

* * *

Err… I'm not exactly happy with this chapter…But I tried my best. I did have an exact plot for this chapter in my head but it somehow changed while I'm writing this. However, I'm trying to keep a track of the plot of original Death Note (both anime/manga and the movies, if I can) so the endings of the GIMH may be a little…_odd_.

Bleh, it feels really boring to me.

Oh, speaking of the endings…

Light's Ending (God's Victory, alt. title: The World is Mine) is going first! I'm sorry if this disappointed you. But I'll try my best to make it a good (or acceptable) read.

Please review if you can and tell me if this chapter wasn't too good or whatnot, kay? I think I'll need your opinions on how the story's processing. I think it was felt too…rushed, too jumbled up to me. _Please _be _honest_! If it is, I may have to change or start the story all over again, which wasn't something I wanna to do at all. I have plenty of the stories on my hands that I feel I need to finish.

Also, I officially decided I'll need a good beta to check over this story because every time I reread this story, I keep finding mistakes and it's grating on my nerves. So if anyone wants to be my beta, please PM me!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	8. Light's Ending: God's Victory

_**Ghosts In My Head**_

* * *

_**Light's Ending:**_

_God's Victory_

_(The World is Mine)_

_Warnings: Horrible attempts on violence and a crappy Kagome/Light lemon ahead!  
(EDITED: 6.21.11) Took the lemon out due to a rule-sorry!  
_

* * *

L had sent out a search party, which only consisted of the detectives within the group. But they did spread out with a partner, including Light with L. They did show her picture around to local motel and so far, no luck. They were increasingly frustrated and knew they needed to find Kagome at any cost, if only to get her to get Rem, the shinigami, to tell them the identity of the Kira, and to save her life as well, if she really was in a danger.

A week passed and L and Light finally hit a jackpot. A snobby elderly clerk in a rather rundown motel's booth did confirm her identity but told them that she had checked out sometime a week and half ago. He also however told them that she mentioned that she's heading to a warehouse and said that he thinks she's a drug dealer because her awful tastes in hangouts.

They said their thanks and left, now wandering around the local streets, discussing their next course of actions. "Well, she definitely was in there but that old bastard said she left some time ago and said something about a warehouse." Light frowned in his thoughts. He was a bit tired, mostly because even though he wanted to have Kagome found, he still has to keep up the killing of the convicts murderers and rapists to keep L's suspicions off of him a little longer. It took up most of his nights, excruciatingly planning ahead of the convicts' deaths.

The older yet seemly more childish of the two nibbled on his thumbnail, deep into his thoughts before speaking out as he was following Light, "…Let's go and scope out local warehouses now. I'll have Watari check them out. We'll call others and tell them about our discovery."

Light nodded in agreement and stated, "Alright. That sounded good enough to me. Let's go back to the headquart-""There's no need. I've found her." The white shinigami had appeared and floated over the pair, interrupting Light. L glimpsed at her in a slight nervousness, still not used to seeing the supernatural being and took mental notes that Light seemed to have already used to her appearance. Honestly, what sane man would get used to _that_? That already increased his suspicion. "Oh? Where?" Light asked out in curiousity.

"A place that is called 'Yellow Box Warehouse'. It's in a vacated and fenced area." Rem pointed in a direction where the area is at. "…Wait. Why do you tell us instead of keeping it to yourselves?" L questioned the white skeleton-like being and she replied, "Because I wanted to tell you. I did not want her to die." Rem kept it simple and straight to the point.

"Hm." He shrugged his confusion off. L, however, was still curious of with the shinigami's relationship with the lazy female detective. L too shrugged it off, only for a little while longer, as he's more interested into getting Kagome back than getting the justice done for the people's lives that was lost to Kira. "Alright, I'll call Watari to send a messenger to everyone to go to the Yellow Box Warehouse."

Rem shook her head, floating by, "I'd recommend keeping your group limited, maybe about 3 or 4, including yourselves. If you wanted to find out what happened to Kagome-sama and still keep it quiet, I'd do that." L seemed confused but understood her suggestion and called Watari to send out Soichiro and Mogi, if only for extra protection. It seemed to him that Rem's suggesting that they should try to spy on Kagome If they wanted to learn the truth of Kagome and he accepted that.

Light heard Ryuk grinning as he floated lazily behind him, watching them in amusement. He knew that L had noticed Rem was glaring at an empty space above him and was beginning to be nervous. He was hoping against all of the gods above that perhaps that L may merely passed it off as Rem's thing or that maybe she had a buddy following her along. But thankfully, L didn't say a word about it.

'_Not until later, anyway.'_ he wearily thought to himself.

* * *

Thankfully, L had deemed it a good idea to take him along as well, probably because Light is also a 'friend' to Kagome and might be able to get her out of whatever mess she's in. Even though Light did go with L to look for her, he knew if they do find where she was at; L may leave him behind and go with someone else more professional. Light did volunteer to assist them in the first place, after all.

Soichiro and Mogi picked them up, as Watari had dropped them off and they didn't exactly have a car with them, off the street and drove to the warehouse. It took a little time to find the exact area, as there were many obstructions in the way. Sure Rem could get over there but she did fly, after all, so all she did was to lead them to the destination as per the good driving route.

They finally arrived in the front of the chained fence, surrounding a warehouse. They all got out of the car and they managed to pull open the gate so they could get in. They all tried to avoid making a lot of noises so they wouldn't attract any attention. It wasn't easy because there were rough gravels on the ground and the gate was making a lot of noises, as the steel fence was grinding against the gravels when they pulled it.

They all looked up and saw that one of the old broken windows was lit and they decided that they would go ahead and see if they could get in. They split up, Mogi with L and Soichiro with his son and search for a door of some kind on both side of the building. They then met up on the front side and found that there was a small opening of the huge door, definitely big enough for a slender person to get in.

L decided to have someone to stay outside to keep an eye on whatever out there for them. A protection, he said and Mogi was willing to do it for them. L, Light, and Soichiro got in and was slightly surprised at how…vacated it was, actually cleaner than they expected for an abandoned building. It almost seemed like that there was somebody living in there for a long period of time. There is no way Kagome could clean all of that in a week she may have been in there.

They sneaked around, trying to see wherever Kagome is at. They then heard voices, one of them very familiar but strange at the same time, as it was actually _screaming_ at someone. They never heard having her voice any louder than its usual tone. Well, maybe except that time when she was running away from her cousin but she really wasn't screaming, they don't think. Another one was more controlled, deeper; definitely a male's but sounded icy, unnerving yet a little bit mad as a hatter at the same time.

Light recognized it but kept the fact to himself as the males followed the voices and found them. They hid behind a large block column and watched the whole thing with a remarkable interest. There was the familiar hooded girl they knew, yelling at an older slender man, with a face identical to her. Soichiro gasped as he recognized the male, "Ryu? But he was supposed to be dead!"

'_Dead, my ass. It's the same guy that tried to kill me before!'_ Light snarled in his mind, not finding the man's actions forgivable. He wanted to say this but held back his tongue, figuring it's a good idea to tell about the incident he had with that male later. He knew L would be a bit upset about it because he had kept it from everyone.

Light saw a flash of surprise passed through L's voided eyes but didn't say a word, too interested to watch the father and the daughter's fight.

"Back off! You know you are not supposed to be here! You never were supposed to!" The usual lazy detective girl yelled at Ryu, the fury was in her now stormy colored eyes. Light absently thought he like that ferocity but passed it off. Ryu's lips grew into a smile that strikes a cord into them. "Why not?"

Kagome's face soon twisted into anger when she actually lunged at him with a fist toward his face. A sickening crunch noise rang out into the still air. They realized that the female had broken his nose.

_(Again.)_

Kagome quickly stepped back and narrowly dodged the gun as it swiped at her in an attempt to hit her in his thick hand. She then froze in her spot when his silver gun was pointed right between her eyes, almost touching the skin there. Her stormy eyes glared at her father, just as Soichiro and Light quickly gotten out of their hidden spot to try and save her when they saw the gun.

Soichiro quickly kneeled on the ground and pointed his own weapon to Ryu, "Ryu! Put the gun down and step away from her!" He used the voice that definitely belonged to a chief. Absently Light felt proud of his father for being a cop in the first place. "Kagome!" Light breathed out, his cinnamon-colored eyes glancing at the tiny detective girl in worry. L, in his opinion, was being a bastard coward and remained hiding from the sight.

"…!" Kagome's eyes, already back to the normal hues, widened in surprise when she glanced out of the corners of them, but not turning her head to them, lest she may get shot in her head by the old man. 'Why are they here?'

Then she saw Rem's large white form floating behind a much tinier column with L under her, 'Rem!' She thought heatedly. Honestly, she's becoming such a gossip queen, she's certainly taking after Misa, and Kagome did not like that at all. But seeing that worried mother's look in her golden eyes made her angry thoughts paused. 'Rem…'

"_Here what we'll do, Sesshoumaru-sama…"_

'_Fine. I'm going to end this. You can't cause anymore destruction here, _dad.'

The old man just merely smiled at the detectives with his gun still aiming at his daughter, "Why should I? I just wanted to take her with me, that's all." Somewhat, his smile had took on a frigid quality and it send off a warning alarm in their heads. "I said, Higurashi Ryu, put the **gun **_**Herej**_down." Soichiro's voice is stern and commanding. The smile is still on the older Higurashi's face, his hand that held the gun had not slacking but more firm, his finger still on the trigger.

"No. Shoot me if you want, Soichiro, but I'm not leaving without my daughter." The chief detective grinded his teeth but held his position rigid, whatever bond he had with Ryu was completely gone. That glint in Ryu's eyes had completely ruined that.

L from behind the column watched with morbid fascination, his mind bringing up many different possible outcomes. Rem glanced at the oddball human, anger flashed through her yellow eyes. "Are you going to do something? Don't just stand there!" She hissed to L, ignoring Ryuk's usual cracklings. L looked up, looking rather stupid in her opinion, with his thumbnail in his mouth. "I'm thinking. Don't interrupt me."

The female shinigami looked ticked off from his comment and already she started thinking about beating up Ryuk. The black shinigami 's cracklings became harder and louder, his noises were grating on her already frayed nerves.

Light seemed to have thought up of an idea and slowly moved around behind Ryu. He didn't notice Light was slowly going behind him. But Kagome did. But she couldn't do a thing without getting shot in the head with the gun pointed on her forehead.

"_You'll help me, right?"_

"Don't worry, my little love, we'll be together with our family soon enough." Ryu took off his eyes from the detective and on his daughter, his gun still on her forehead. Soichiro saw his son sneaking behind Ryu and almost shouted at him to get away but realized his motive and that if he hollered at his son, there's a possibility that either or both Light and Kagome may get shot. He did not want that so he remained in his position.

'_He always had been a mad crazy. It's a miracle that I didn't get it at my birth at all.'_ Kagome thought randomly, standing still with that weapon on her head. Light finally managed to in a position and launched himself at the male's back. That surprise attack caused him to waver in his spot with the cinnamon eyed male on his back, his arms around his throat. Kagome, thankfully, dropped on the ground when the older male accidently shot off his gun and nearly hit the lazy girl in her shoulder.

"Ugh!" She knew she was lucky, judging from the small hole in the floor. She then saw Light held tight when Ryu tried to bucked him off, like a bull to its rider, but unsuccessfully so. Kagome, still on the ground, decided it would be a high time to try and get the gun away from the old bastard. Similar to what Light did earlier, she launched herself at him.

Poor Soichiro was struggling to find a decent target because Ryu was moving too fast with his own, much-beloved son on his back and now Kagome was getting in his way of getting a good shot at the bastard.

Kagome grabbed her father's hand, the one with the gun, to try and ply it out. It was in tight and thankfully, it was pointed downward this time. Ryu, as he still struggling to get Light off his back, accidently let the gun went off.

_Bang!_

A painful scream filled the air, every movement stood still. The still smoking gun was wrenched out of his hand as the girl fell on the hard floor with a large hole in her left thigh, quickly seeping out a large amount of vibrant red blood under her pants. Slowly, she stopped her screaming, whimpering however, and thought enough to fling the gun away from them, despite the pain filling her mind.

_The pain was ice cold and burning hot at the same time. Her mind was still screaming, as her own body was against herself. Ithurtsithurtsithurts-! Her body screams against her breaking mind, writhing and recoiling from the burning pain. ITHURTS-!_

The movement resumed again as Ryu got angry and blamed Light for making him to hurt his own daughter and quickly flung off the blasted boy. Soichiro took a shot at him when he saw his son had gotten off from the bastard with a loud and heavy thud but he missed as he was shaking under the pressure. He cursed in his mind.

Ryu ignored the detective's failure attempt to take a shot at him and lunged at the moaning boy. His hands clasped around the boy's throat and squeezed. Light started finding himself in a desperate need for air, the lungs in his body crying out. "Light!" Kagome saw him, still filled with pain but managed to gather enough strength to call out his name.

Adrenaline overtook her body, she ignored her pain and lunged at the man to stop him from strangling Light to death and curled her fists into the back of his jacket and pulled him off of Light. Surprised, Ryu let go of Light and he too fell on the ground. Kagome had fell on Light, whom in turn grabbed and hugged her body against his, ignoring her blood which was also seeping on his once nice slacks.

Soichiro, stubbornly refusing to miss this time, took an aim and…

_Bang!_

And he missed. '_Dammit all!'_ The older male cursed into his mind, knowing that he was shaking too much to actually make an accurate hit. Ryu, looking at the small hole into the far wall from behind, started blasting out laughing, was finding it funny that his old drinking buddy could not shoot on an _easier target_. "Oh, dear old pal, how pitiful you were!"

He started to get up on the ground and was about to go after his gun, which was only landed a few feet away from Ryu, when his rebellious daughter had tossed it away.

_Bang!_

Someone actually shot him in his forehead and his body crumbled onto the ground. All of the eyes followed the line to where the bullet had came from and found it to be Mogi, with his gun withdrawal, the muzzle still pointed at the body. "Is everyone alright?" His voice rang out, the gun still smoking.

Kagome moaned in Light's arms, "That's not going to keep the bastard down, you know." She painfully said out. "He died before, remember?"

"…!" All eyes, excluding Kagome as she was in too much pain to do so, turned to the body of Ryu. It moved by a violent twitch. Everyone held their breath; Kagome was inhaling the oxygen heavily to try and manage her pain, as they watched his once stilled body.

Instantly, his body snapped up, much like a zombie coming up from its own grave in a badly made horror movie, with a mad grin on his face. The hole in his forehead was quickly closing up. "Don't worry. **He** will take care of the fuckin' bastard for once and all." Kagome's weakened voice wavered out in the pregnant silence, followed by a feeble inhale of air, "Just to let you know that **he** might look different… Really different."

Light seemed confused but hugged Kagome tighter against his chest, trying to keep his eyes off her bloody thigh. Ryu's booming laughter exploded into the area, killing off all the awkward silence. "Oi, old coot, you might want to shut up. He doesn't like it when you keep cheating him, you know." Kagome murmured out tiredly, her voice obviously getting weaker, her blood loss is getting too much on her body.

Everyone walked slowly, closer to Light and Kagome, keeping their eyes on the male, including L, who decided to get out of his hiding spot and gone to help Kagome to try to keep a pressure on her thigh. He didn't really care that the fact his white sleeves are staining red from his efforts to help her.

Just as her azure eyes were sliding close, an electrify energy had exploded into the atmosphere, over the cheating male, who had finally stopped his laughter. His terrified eyes looked upward as a long and large boney hand-like claw was coming through the nothingness above him.

Everyone looked on in a twisted fascination, fear coming up in their spine. Light vaguely noticed that Ryuk, still unseen and unheard by others, had finally clammed up and actually had whimpered once or twice as he still held the unconscious Kagome in his arms. Rem was silent as a grave. Her dark hair was brushing up from under his chin as he, unaware that he had done it, took a hand into his own. She didn't have her hood on, he thought absentmindedly.

L glared at him for a brief second but turned his attention onto both on keeping a pressure on her thigh and the event that was unfolding in front of their eyes.

The hand soon followed by a torso, a head, and then the rest of the body, the golden eyes glaring down the male who supposedly cheated him out too many times. They did not know how it was a _him_ but they just did. They so badly wanted to look away but it was like a train wreck…

"Sesshoumaru, the King of the Dead…_Our_ King." Rem's grave voice narrated out for them, "Higurashi Ryu, the chosen human whom held the King's special gift, the Ghost Eyes, which allowed you to see and interact with supernatural beings. He indeed did receive that gift at his birth but had abused it. He had decided to find a way to be immortal and he did by tricking one of us. And then his own daughter was born dead and he had stolen her soul back from the King."

The hand suddenly grabbed the male's head and spoke out in a voice that all of the humans instantly hated, "You shall be gifted a punishment, Ryu. You will no longer abuse the thin line between the living and the dead."

"It wasn't long until he also decided that he wants his daughter to be _immortal_ as well, like _him_. He had killed his own child so to bring her back again. Because of that, Kagome had gained the same gift he had but unlike him, she chooses to not to misuse it and simply just live with it. Our King took a liking to her and decided to have her as his servant, so to stop anyone from cheating him out… So her sole purpose was to stop her father." Rem explained slowly, a pity had come across her abnormal eyes for that stupid selfish human.

The King glanced at the human girl lying in the boy's arms and hummed quietly before grabbing the older male with him and just disappeared. All he left behind was the fading screaming madness of the so-called immortal human.

Silence came and goes and the realization sunk in. "We need to take her to hospital! We can ask questions later!" Mogi was the first to break it as he lunged at her to pick her up in bridal style. "Yagami-san, you drive!"

Shock soon worn off, Soichiro bounced back onto the ground and raced toward the car, with Mogi behind him with limped body of Kagome. L glanced at the frozen Light and absently took noticed how disarrayed he seemed, what with all of the blood of Kagome's on his shirt and all. "Light-san, we best to get going. Kagome does need to be hospitalizes." Light numbly nodded and with the help of L, he got and suddenly find the strength to run.

They both raced to the car, which was already humming with the power, and had got in and hoping against all hope that Kagome would make it. They both looked over to the passenger seat, where Mogi was sitting and he was trying to keep pressure on Kagome's wounded thigh. Kagome was on his laps, her head limply over one of his shoulder. They noticed how white and pale she was… her eyes were closed almost permanent.

Kagome's sighs of life was getting to be farther and farther apart…

* * *

_**A week later, in a hospital…**_

"_Can she make it?"_

"_I don't know. Her major artery in her thigh was cut. She lost too much blood. She'll need blood transfusion…But there's a chance she may live."_

"_Good news, sir. She made it!"_

"_Unfortunately, she needs rest and lot of it. Because of her…peculiar diets or lack there of, her immune system was weaker than most ordinary people. Her thigh will recover as well, but she may walk with a slight limp and will always have a scar at where she was shot."_

"_I knew I should make her eat…"_

"_Will our mommy be okay?"_

"_Wahh! What happened to my 'Gome-chan?"_

"…_Well, at least she made it…"_

"She had woken up. One or two visitors at a time, alright?"

Light allowed out a sigh of relief and noticed L shifted a little in his chosen corner. They were just outside of Kagome's room and surprisingly, Kagome had received many visitors over a week she had been in the hospital. Light had to admit to himself that Kagome sure did have two super-adorable kids. He doesn't know how smart they were but he could tell they are quite smart at the level of their ages.

The white haired little girl with her favorite teddy bear, the very first one she had and apparently it was received from her adoptive mother as well, perked up from that statement from the doctor. She looked over to Light, who had smiled and nodded to her that she can go ahead and see her mother with her older brother first. She grinned largely to him and dragged Shippou into the room.

"Heh, Shiori sure is cute, ain't she?" InuYasha commented out, being careful to avoid waking up his new girlfriend, Misa, who was snoozing on his shoulder. She had worn herself out from worrying too much about her hero and had fallen asleep in her chair, her head on her new boyfriend's shoulder. It seems that they had gotten together sometime a while ago, just before all of the drama had happened and Kagome's getting shot at. Somehow, InuYasha managed to get her to think all about him instead of Light, which was a miracle into itself.

Light smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Kagome is pretty good mom, wasn't she?" The Man of the Thousand Faces nodded, "She is. She had been taking care of them for several years now. I gotta say, they're in better shape than they were before. You wouldn't believe how cruel people can be sometime, you know?" The chocolate-haired male blinked, "Really? What happened to them?"

The actor shook his head, "Sorry, buddy, it ain't my story to tell." Light then nodded in understanding, "Alright then." They waited for almost an half of hour in silence for the kids to be finished with their mom and now no one is sure who is going next.

There was Light and L, both whom had been worrying their head off about the female for a week. They absolutely refused to leave the hospital, even after the visiting hour was over. Luckily, Mogi and Soichiro had shown the protesting nurses their badges (L didn't have one, even though he was the best in the world, he saw no need to have a badge when he's only to be remained in secret anyway.) and they had agreed to let the pair stay. Mogi and Soichiro had left to go home to have a much needed sleep and a closure to their family and close friends. They later told the others the edited version of what had happened.

InuYasha, Misa, and Kyo were so happened to be there. The new couple had practically skinned their asses to get over to the hospital to check on Kagome. Kyo, unlike the pair, had chosen to tell the news to the Higurashi family and had brought the grandfather and the kids, whom were in near tears to hear that their mom was in a hospital, severely ill from her blood loss. Unlike Light, L, and the new couple who also received permission to stay at the hospital after the visiting hours, the family does goes home for the night and came back whenever they can. The kids still had school they need to attend; despite they wanted to stay for their mother to wake up.

Luckily, they came just in time for their mother to wake up.

L sat silently on the floor, against his corner and didn't say a word at whether he wanted to go next to see Kagome. The grandfather smiled and shook, "Don't mind the old man. I can wait as long I have to." They then looked at Kyo and shook his head, "I do have a news but I think she'll appreciate me to wait after ya'll are done."

The rest of the detectives, including several officers that had known Kagome well enough, two goes by the name of Sango and Miroku, beside Light and L, weren't here to see or speak with Kagome; however they do come by to check on her health once per every single day and also to drop off foods for the people that are staying for Kagome to wake up. "Meh, Misa isn't going to wake up anytime soon. I don't wanna to wake her up, 'specially when she had spend too much time being awake. So it's up to two of you, guys."

Light and L stared at each other, refusing to blink. They each want an individual time with Kagome, not with the other. So they made it a competition to see who'll win to go next. Shiori shook her head, "Ah, men. This is gotta take forever. Big brother, you have a quarter?"

Shippou, who was watching to see who will wins, snapped his attention to his little sister, "Hm? Oh, yea." He rummaged into his pocket and found a quarter, "Here you goes." He handed it over to her. She smiled at him then looked at the males, "Umm, Light-kun, L-kun, I got a better solution."

They blinked then glared at each other for a brief moment but looked at the sweetest little girl in the whole universe, "Light'll be the head and L'll be the tail, okay?" Seeing them nodded in an agreement, she smiled brightly, "Okay!" Shiori flipped the quarter and allowed it to bounce off the bright white tiled floor before it went back on it and spin for several moments. It finally stopped and it revealed a winner.

Shiori took a closer look and shouted out, "Light'll be going first!"

He allowed himself to have a small victory smile before disappearing into Kagome's room and shut the door behind him. L's voided eyes were burning holes in his back still, even when he was no longer in his presence.

* * *

"Lemme guess, ya'll had a contest just there and you won. I missed it, damn." Kagome's tired voice called out and he smiled at her disappointed tone. "Hey, how are you?"

"Horrible. I feel so fucked up. I got a headache from when Shiori and Shippou dropped by. I do love them so but the good people above! They sure can talk!" She moaned, as she shifted her white clad body a bit into her bed to be a bit more comfortable. "I felt like I'm high on these friggin' drugs they gave me. Now I see everything in orange and blue. Damn them nurses!" Kagome complained out before moaning out, "Fuckin' hell. Ouch." She flinched at the IV tube into her arm as the tape that held it nearly peeled off the tiny hairs on her arms, "I want to get out of here soon. This place is making me sicker."

Light smiled at her antics as he pulled up a chair and sat to next to her body, "Heh." He was keeping his long-awaited questions in check because he just wants to hear her voice a little more.

"Oi, Light…I've made my decision." Came her quiet voice, with her tone serious. He blinked, "What sort of a decision?"

"You…held me back there, didn't you?"

Light backed against the chair, wondering about the purpose of her question, "Well, yes. I did." He also wanted to say that L helped too, by keeping the pressure on her thigh to keep her losing anymore blood but held back his tongue. He wanted her attention on him _alone_.

"Yah, I thought so…That…was very nice…" She paused a bit before she broke her silence again, "Do…you…love me? …Or something that is close to it?"

Absently, he wondered where these damned shinigami went but decided to confess to Kagome, "I…think so." He felt like his face was red-hot but he saw her smiled a little, "Hmm…Thank you. You just officially made my decision."

"…?"

"I will support you, as Kira, for the world will finally be yours, Light Yagami. I am yours as you fit to see." Kagome told him seriously, her tired ocean-blue eyes stared straight into his own surprised cinnamon, "Even the last of the Death Gods will be yours as well, as they're mine."

"…?" Confusion was mixed into his shock and anxiety feelings. He couldn't say a single word because the emotions had obstructed his voice to come out. "The King had been existed longer than they do. Often, once in a thousand years or so, he destroys his people, as they were getting lazier and no longer obeying his Laws, and recreate them. I had asked the King to spare the two of them, Rem and Ryuk, and allowed me to have them as my servants." Kagome explained. She paused for a moment to rest before resuming, held up a hand to prevent Light to say a word when she saw that he was going to, "He had agreed, that is if I survive my encounter with Ryu. And since I did, he gave them to me, as a…trophy so to speak."

"Sounded cruel, I know, but they did ask me to save them, after all. But now…I'm willing to allow you to have them." Kagome sighed, dropping her hand down on her bed. Light opened his mouth and spoke, "How long did you…?"

"Ever since I first met you. Don't you forget, I can see them, you know. Don't worry; I'm not a type of person to tell anyone." '_Although I might have to make InuYasha forget or somehow keep his mouth shut. Same goes to Misa too, if she remembers._' Kagome stated out to calm Light's consciences down.

"…So you are willing to help me?"

"Yes, even when the world is finally yours. Even to help you to destroy your enemies." There was a tiniest crack in her voice when she said that but Light doesn't seemed to have heard that. '_L…Seem like it'll be a goodbye between two of us soon. I really do like you, you son of the bitch._' She thought dully.

Light grinned madly, "So I see… How do I know you're being honest and sincere?"

"Duh, I got Rem and Ryuk. They'll back me up if need to. The guys don't know about Ryuk, I don't think."

"Heh. Alright." Light nodded before checking his watch, "Ah! I don't want to keep the others longer than necessary! They all wanted to see you. Think you'll be up for more?"

"…? I thought you have questions? You know, when Ryu…?" Kagome was curious, fully expecting for him to ask any questions she'd knew she'll be willing to answer because she is his now. "Well, you might have to say the same things over and over so I thought it would be a good idea to wait until you're better and you can come back to the headquarter to say your story. Will that be okay with you?" Light got up in his chair, looking straight to Kagome's face.

Kagome nodded, "That'll be fine."

Light smiled madly again before his expression had returned to its' usual look as he left out of the door. "Heh…I just hope I'm not making a big mistake here…" Kagome murmured to herself quietly, ignoring the cracklings from Ryuk. "Shut it!" Kagome hissed out and the noises were gone immediately. "Hmp."

* * *

Both L and the gramp had come to her, one at a time, of course, asked few questions here and there. But other than that, most of their time together was spent in silence. Then InuYasha and Misa came in and the blonde female nearly chatted her ears off. She knew that the twit girl was worrying about her but really, she doesn't have to keep crying about it. Sure Kagome was surprised to hear that the fact was InuYasha and Misa finally became an official couple.

Good for them but she's already having a migraine. InuYasha, perhaps had noticed her face almost warping from the pain, had suggested that Misa could talk to her more tomorrow as Kagome still need to see the others and that he'll take Misa out for a nice date in a fine restaurant. Misa, as she hadn't eaten a decent dinner for a week and only had the awful hospital foods, nodded happily in agreement and reached over to Kagome and pecked a girlfriend kiss on her cheek. "Take care, Gome-chan! I'll see you tomorrow~!" She chirped out, waving behind her as her darling boyfriend dragged her out of the room, looking quite sheepish.

Then her uncle Kyo came in, looking a bit depressed yet seemed happy to see Kagome recovering. "Hey, Unc'." She greeted him, her head still on her comfortable pillow turned to see him. "Hey. You doing okay, bud'?" He pulled up a chair and sat in it backward, with the back part of the chair in front of him. "Ehh, I had been better. What's up?" Kagome noticed his expression.

"Well…" He let out a big, tired-old sigh before he continued, "I'm afraid that Kikyou…had died, not too long after you got shot. Seemed like she gave up her life to save yours. You were supposed to die that day but…"

"That damn bitch. She interfered, did she?" Her hand was over her face as she allowed out a sigh. "Why?"

Kyo shrugged, "Because she feel like she owed you a favor, it seemed like. I mean come on, she was supposed to die long time ago when Ryu used her as an experiment but you saved her. Remembered?"

"How could I not?" She took off her hand from her face before laying it down on her belly as she was deep in her thought.

"_Because both of your fates were already entwined, you are allowed to spare other from death. Remember that well, you two." The King told them, his golden eyes fixated on one of the two young girls, the one with bright blue eyes. "…So wait, does that mean I can pay her back for saving me?" The girl with brown eyes asked, looking up to the large King. "Yes, if you so choose to."_

_She smiled, looking back to the one with blue eyes, "I promise! I will find a way to thank you properly! You will never know how much I'm thankful for you saving me from Uncle Ryu!"_

"Hmm…So she still does feel like she owes me." Kagome murmured to herself before looking back to Kyo, "How…did she die?"

"As soon she felt like you were going to die, she committed suicide by letting herself getting hit by a truck." He told her, "She died with a smile on her face, you know."

Kagome permitted herself to quirked a half-hearted smile on her face, "That's good."

Kyo nodded, "She'll have a decent burial soon. It would be nice if you could come to her funeral." Kagome agreed, "I will. Don't worry about it."

"Hm. I'll be going then." Kyo sat up and pushed the chair away, "Take care. I'll see you when I see you." He waved back to her. Kagome did the same as he went out of the door. Kagome sighed as she thought a bit about Kikyou, _'Well, damn.'_

* * *

_**Several weeks later, in the headquarter…**_

Kagome had fully recovered and had finally come back to the building. Thankfully, there was no welcome back party for her. She did not need one. She took a quick glance at Light, who smiled at her in return. "Hm." She hummed to herself as she was in a bit of deep thought.

Everybody said their greetings and asked several questions about her health and she answered. She was glad that everybody was willingly to wait for her to settle down a bit before asking questions about what had happened before.

An hour passed and she was ready. Kagome sat down on the couch in front of everybody, minus Misa and InuYasha, as they were on yet another date. Soichiro spoke up, "What happened back there? What was going on with Ryu?"

"I was there to stop him, like Rem told you. I came because I knew it was time to do it, it doesn't matter if I had to give up my life in return." Kagome left it like that and allowed everyone to ask their questions. She explained everything or most of everything anyway. She had tweaked it a bit so she wouldn't intentionally reveal Light's identity and left out the fact she did see shinigami often. She told them it was the first time she actually saw a shinigami, Rem, in a long time, other than the King whom she did admitted see once in a while.

It wasn't long until they were satisfied with her answers, even though they were actually a bit uncomfortable with the facts they were living among the supernatural all along. Everyone scattered across the building, now busy with getting back to their usual schedule. Light was now left alone with her, L disappeared into the room with many monitors. Kagome could tell he was a bit tired but she figured it was probably because he was trying to catch up the killing the criminals. He, luckily, somehow scheduled the deaths of the chosen criminals over the week they were in the hospital, but knew that they were only old news criminals.

Light was trying to make sure that L didn't realize that.

Light, as he was going to his room, stopped in front of Kagome and whispered into her ear. Kagome wasn't wearing her hood this time. "Get me Watari and L's real name, Kagome." With that, he smiled at her before he stepped away to go up in his room, trying to make it seemed like a mere conversion with a friend to the camera. "Hm." Kagome made herself move and went slacked on the couch in front of the television, summoning Ryuk with nothing more than a quiet undertone. "Hm?" He appeared in front of her. "Ryuk. Give him their names."

With that, he vanished.

"Goodbye, L. May you rest in peace." She murmured quietly and guiltily as she turned her body around so her chest on the couch. She sighed silently before forcing herself to go to sleep, unaware of the fact that she was crying on the pillow. She had a fitful sleep and had missed all of the actions that had happened.

L and Watari had a heart attack and died.

* * *

_**Six years later…**_

"Hm? Ah, it's already six in the morning…" Kagome yawned and stretched her body, her hand sore from writing all of those names in the Death Note. Hearing kinks popped from her back, she stopped, and went to the bathroom. She took a look at herself in a mirror and thought again that she looked a lot healthier than she was before. There were no more ribs slightly poking out of her belly and now had slightly soft curve.

Apparently, Light like women not too skinny nor too fat, just right in the middle.

She no longer wore hoodie sweatshirt or sweatpants after L's death but now were wearing regular clothes. Right now though, she was wearing only a long white tank top, long enough to go down above her knees, as a pajama. Her hair was getting longer, but she does trim it once in a while. "Hmm…When the hell Light is coming home?"

She rubbed her neck, deciding to check the mailbox right outside of the nice apartment's door Kagome had shared with Light. Kagome placed on a pajama bottom and did so. She shifted through the mails. '_Junk mail, bill, bill, more junk mail…Ah! An invitation to InuYasha and Misa's wedding! About time._' InuYasha had proposed to Misa a year ago or so and Misa happily accepted, much to Light's relief. Somehow, he thought she would never stop fawning over him but she did after InuYasha had snagged her.

Not that Kagome cared, anyway.

She tossed away the junk mails and placed on the important mails onto the counter table for Light to check them later. She then took off her pants and folded it on the chair. "Hmm…" Kagome walked over to the bathroom to take care of her usual morning needs as she yawned tiredly. She pondered some more about InuYasha and Misa. Thankfully, Misa had somehow still forgotten about the Death Notes and InuYasha hadn't said a word about it, choosing to live his life in peace with his would-be bride. Misa was finally a famous model and a sometime actor in silver screens, most of the time, starring with InuYasha. She was pretty happy with him so far.

Light, he still is working; investigating Kira case with the others, despite that he is Kira himself. He just wanted to make sure he is on top of everything that was going on. So Light had been chosen as the leader of the group and took L as his alias after he died. It wasn't long before he started killing criminals worldwide. Kagome helped now and then in the group then but she had officially retired from the detective business. Why? Because… Kagome looked on a gold band on her left hand on a finger and sighed. '_I'm married to Yagami Light, that's why.'_ She's now Yagami Kagome.

It felt strange to be married to Kira but somehow fit perfectly. Kagome couldn't say that she was disappointed in the married lifestyle. It does get boring sometime but that usually change when he came home. Kagome chuckled to herself, "Heh."

He hadn't been home for quite a while, probably because of the fact that there was another Kira investigation group. She hated to say it but he wasn't very happy about it at all. She knew that because he told her about it last time he came home. Well, actually he came by when she was just finished teaching her last class of the day and took her home. That's right. She's a teacher, of a Criminal Forensics class in a university. Kagome did not want to brag (although Light did brag about it just a little bit) but she's the best teacher in that class, compare to the others. She was pretty popular with the students and had received the Best Teacher of the Year twice already.

She does help SVU and her aging uncle to solve a case (which had nothing to do with Kira) every so often when she had too much free time on her hands. Although Shiori and Shippou do have a tendency to take the most interesting cases away from her. Kagome hated doing nothing and she absolutely refused to be a housewife. She would go nuts. Not that Light minded if she wasn't a housewife.

Shiori and Shippou had already graduated from the high school from the early age and are now on their way to finish their college. They also wanted to be a detective too, just like their mum used to be. But they didn't want to do anything to do with Kira case because they claimed there were too many people on the case. She figured they would probably want to get on a fresh case instead the one that had been unsolved for a long time.

"Hmm…" She finished brushing her teeth and brushing her hair and was about to run a bath but something interrupted her. Kagome was annoyed but the piercing ringing of her cellphone won't let up. She sighed and left her bathtub untouched as she left the bathroom to receive it. That thing is lucky that it was her day off today; otherwise she would be so pissed off.

She picked it up from her bedside and clicked it open, "This is Yagami Kagome."

"Kagome. How are you?" It was Light.

"Oh, Light. I'm okay. I'm a bit tired from my work. I had been up 'til six in the morning." He knew she wasn't talking about grading her students' works. "Oh, really? Well, get some rest at least, alright? I'll be coming home in an hour or so." Kagome could practically hear his smile over the phone. "Oh! Umm, okay, I guess it would be a waste of water if I started a bath now…" She murmured out, a thick blush over her face.

Light laughed from the phone, "Heh! Don't worry about it, Kagome. I'll see you."

"Okay, I'll see you later then. I…love you." Kagome does love her husband but saying that wasn't something she used to.

"I love you too. Bye." He hangs up on her. She wasn't so sure whether he really did love her but she didn't care because she is his, just as she promised him six years ago.

_**LEMON IS NOT AVAILABLE IN THIS SITE-PLEASE GO TO PROFILE FOR MORE DETAILS.**_

Few moments passed before Kagome broke the thick silence, "Light? Misa and InuYasha are having a wedding soon and they are inviting us to go."

Light took his cinnamon brown eyes off the ceiling to see his lovely wife's face, "Hm? Oh, really? About time. I'm not sure if I can attend but yeah, I think it would be a good idea for us to go. We haven't gone out together for a while…" She nodded, "Me too. It would be nicer if they're having a smaller wedding but I supposed that can't be helped. Thank god that I'm not a bride maid." Kagome knew Misa wanted her to be one of her bride maids but knew that she would have refused it anyway and decided to invite her and Light instead. "Say…How was your day?"

"Oh, ehh…I'm just happy to come home. Those bastards from SPK were getting on my nerves." Light sighed, looking quite frustrated. Kagome frowned at that, "Well, I supposed I could get you their names, if you like. I may have to blackmail Rem and Ryuk to do your biddings though." Kagome mused.

She hadn't seen the shinigami in some time but she knew they are still around somewhere. The Death Note that the first Kira investigation group had gotten from Rem had been stolen by a guy named Mello something-or-other then was stolen again by Ryuk, on the order of Light. But he had decided that it would be a good idea to give it to one of his fans, named Teru Mikami, whom was also very smart and shared the same view Light had but he wasn't very stable in his head. It was only to get SPK's suspicion off from Light and to distract them a little longer.

Kagome knew it wouldn't be long until someone found Mikami out and she or Light would send either one of the shinigami to get it back.

"Heh. Don't worry about it." He was very confident that he will come out on the top as always. Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yes, this world…is still your, Light. I'll make sure of it." He grabbed her body and hugged her tight, "I'm glad that I got you as my wife, Kagome. I couldn't have done it without you. Soon, you'll be my queen when this world will finally become a utopia we had always dreamed of."

Light kissed her on her forehead as he still kept her small form into his arms. "I love you." It was quiet, almost impossible to hear but Kagome had caught it under his breath. Kagome smiled.

Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms, blissfully unaware of anything as she was in her dreamland. Her husband's eyes gleamed darkly and grinned madly as he was getting too possessive of her in arms, "Yes, this world will be ours."

_~Owari_

* * *

Blleehhh…I'm so sorry if this ending wasn't too good. It was killing me and I just wanted to get this over with. Again, I'm sorry if it seemed rushed and was lacking good details. My brain had been exhausted of its' fuse. It was meant to be updated yesterday, on Wednesday, but I couldn't make it on my self-appointed deadline. I'll admit that I was quite disappointed in myself.

I'm sorry if the lemon wasn't my best. Nor the chapter. Granted, it was longer than all of the last chapters and I'm happy with that. But still, I hope you're happy with this chapter anyway. Plus! I think I did a first ever Light/Kagome lemon! Wow! Although…Maybe it had been done before but I wouldn't know about it, lol.

I still need an editor/beta though. If you wanted to be my beta, please PM or email me! I'd appreciate it! Also, if you see any sort of a plot-hole or have any question in general, please review! I will answer. I can promise you that.

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	9. L's Ending: Fall, You False God

_**Ghosts In My Head**_

* * *

_**L's Ending:**_

_Fall, You False God_

_Warnings: Horrible attempts on violence, possible OCCness of L, and a crappy Kagome/L lemon ahead!__  
(EDITED: 6.21.11) Took the lemon out due to a rule-sorry!_  


_Also, the some parts of this chapter are similar to the last ending so if it seemed to skip over too much, I's because it's basically the same as the last part. Because of that, it's not as long this time. I do apologize in advance if this displeases you, but it's kind of pointless for me to repeat things over and over again. _

_However, I'm trying to put this in more of L's POV so yeah…If you want to skip over the some of the scenes, that's fine, I won't blame you._

* * *

_Bang!_

_Her scream echoing across the silence…_

_The brilliant color of red straining his bright white sleeves…_

_Her crumpled body tiredly limped against a body of the other as they struggled to keep her alive…_

_The screams of the mad man fading as he disappeared within the beyond with the King…_

_The speed the vehicle had been driving was over the limit…_

_Then bright light of the hospital was blinding when they took her away for an emergency surgery and a blood transfusion…_

There he sat in the corner with that memory repeating over and over in his head, his nail in his lips. He hadn't exactly said a word and had stayed there for a huge amount of time, only getting up to relieve himself and have a meal, although it's really more of a dessert, that would be handed to him by Watari. The old man doesn't stay with him though, because he's older and does have some 'special elderly needs' and also to keep an eye on any news on Kira for him.

It was a painful waiting for him. He may be very patient at times, but one can only have so much.

"L." The familiar voice of his rival and 'friend' surprised him, although he didn't show it, and looked up to a pair of cinnamon, sitting in a chair across from him. "Yes?" L murmured out, a little annoyed that someone had interrupted his line of thoughts, although he was actually relieved that he don't have to stay in that 'memory bank'. It was very depressing for him to have that like a movie film rolling into his intelligent little mind.

"I'm going to get some snacks. Do you want something?" Light was kind enough to ask but L knew he just saying this so to get some exercise. He saw him squirming in that chair of his and jigging up both of his legs out of the numbness just a moment ago. He seemed just as tired as he was with the hospital. He nodded, "Get me something sweet, if you can."

Light nodded and got up and left. Light didn't bother to wait for him to give him some money to get the snacks out of the machine down in the café area.

L still sat in his own little corner of the world, waiting for the female detective that had fascinated him for a long time now. He just doesn't know why, no matter how many time he had thought up of many possible reasons.

There was one that burned brightly in his mind.

He was in 'love'. But that was impossible because he does not know what is love really is nor should waste his time on it. Plus why would the hell anybody want to fall in the love with her, a ridiculously lazy detective whom intelligence is as equal as his?

L pondered more on it before Light appeared again, interrupting his thoughts. "Here you go." He handed him a candy bar. L plucked it and thanked him before falling deep into his thoughts again, ripping it open and munched on it. Hours went by and they found themselves into a day later and had additional peoples in the rooms with them.

There was a young white-haired little girl, who reminded him much of a certain apprentice with similar colored hair of the Wammy's House, standing with her older brother. She kept glancing at him warily, her teddy bear clenched in her arms. Her brother, which he quickly learned, judging just by their body languages toward each other, somewhat reminded him of another apprentice, who was usually rushed and hard-headed. The little girl dressed only in a white sundress, had a red ribbon holding back her long hair, wore a pair of white flat ballet shoes on her tiny feet, and had a pair of pretty violet-colored eyes. They were very unique and it was the first time he had ever seen the eyes with that color. Her skin was almost whitish color but somehow didn't really give out a sense of sickly sentiment.

She's an albino, he realized, like that boy with the same colored hair he technically himself had raised.

Her brother, on the other hand, seemed like a normal almost-teenager boy, with orange-red hair in a high ponytail and a pair of valiant green eyes. He dressed like a young wanna-be skater punk, with a short sleeved red shirt with some kind of a large black skull on the middle of it over a long sleeved regular black shirt. He had on a pain of a blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. That boy had a certain stubborn look in his eyes, also reminding him of blond boy he also raised.

Funny how similar they were.

L knew that they must be the kids Kagome had taken in. They both had a powerful intelligence in their eyes and they were very aware of everything that was going on.

If he could, maybe he can ask her into letting them complete against several students of the Wammy's House some day. It'll be interesting.

Anyway, there was an old man with them, however was sitting into a chair instead of standing up, his old legs unable to take any strain. The old man carried some traits that L knew the lazy detective had and figured that it must be her grandfather. There was also Kyo, Kagome's uncle, with them as well. They had been here almost every single day, after the school was done for the day, and more so on the days with no school.

Sitting on chairs across from them was a new couple he would recognize anywhere. It was Misa and InuYasha. The bimbo girl was sleeping on the male's shoulder, seemly much consented. They had came here almost every single day and even had slept in the hospital with them few times over a week they had been in the hospital. Misa had been near tears when she first heard about Kagome being in a hospital, especially when it had happened after she and InuYasha had actually hooked up.

They had demonstrated how loyal friends they were since then, somewhat patiently waiting for the lazy girl to wake up.

The albino girl paced a little, chewing her lips for several minutes, irritating L a little, before the boy told her to sit down with him and be patient. She complied but instead of sitting down in a chair, she deemed it a good idea to sit down on a floor next to L. She looked at him, now curious. L didn't look at her, just staring straight ahead with his knees up to his chest and his thumb nail in his mouth. He merely blinked.

He had a feeling he was supposed to know her name, realizing that he had heard it almost every single day but somehow had keep forgetting. It was because he was worrying about the girl who had taken the kids in. "Are you a friend of Momma?" The little girl asked, her doe-like violet eyes watching his expressions closely. The silence between them was almost long and was really awkward but the slender male finally did answer, "Yes." He made sure to add a real quick nod.

The girl nodded in understanding, "Ah…Do you like Mama?"

That he did not replied, "…"

The girl grinned largely, "I thought so! Your eyes told me!"

"…" He showed no response, not even his expression.

She nodded, "So you're embarrassed to admit that? It's okay. Ooh, I hope Mama will wake up soon."

That he nodded in a complete agreement. An hour passed and the little girl whom name he finally remembered still sat next to him, seemly very consented. Her name is Shiori.

He could feel the glare burning into him, rather distrustful of him and already knew who it was. It was Shiori's older brother, Shippou. The girl saw it and snapped out to him, "Quit it already, Big Brother!"

The boy's nose flared and snorted, looking away as he was sitting in his chair, looking a lot like a spoiled prince who didn't get what he wanted. Shiori then looked back to L, looking apologizing, "I'm so sorry. He's just being an overprotective brother…" L waved it off, his thumbnail still in his lips.

The doctor had entered into Kagome's room from the nurse station that was close by, looking at the amount of the people were waiting on the female to wake up from her somewhat coma-like state. He hoped that she'll finally wake up soon because he was getting sick of having that amount of people clogging up the hallway. Everyone, except for the sleeping beauty that is Misa, were staring at the closed door, anticipating.

Few quiet, awkward minutes passed and the doctor came out of the room, smiling, "She had woken up. One or two visitors at a time, alright?" The kids cheered and they both looked at Light and L for a permission to go in first for some reason. Light smiled at them, gave them a gesture to go on ahead while L cocked his head in agreement. They bolted into the room and the door slammed shut loudly.

L heard Light and InuYasha were making a small talk together, discussing about the kids that Kagome had taken in from some time ago. A half hour went by; all of them were waiting for the kids to come out to have their turn. The kids appeared out of the door, a large smile on their face. Everybody was debating on who should go next. The old man and the uncle had declined; they were willing to wait. InuYasha had also declined because his new girlfriend was still sleeping. So it was up to L and Light to find who was going first.

Light and L stared at each other, refusing to blink. They had made it a staring competition to see who'll last the longest without blinking to go next. Shiori shook her head, "Ah, men. This is gotta take forever. Big brother, you have a quarter?"

Shippou, who was watching to see who will win, snapped his attention to his little sister, "Hm? Oh, yea." He rummaged into his pocket and found a quarter, "Here you goes." He handed it over to her. She smiled at him then looked at the males, "Umm, Light-kun, L-kun, I got a better solution."

They blinked then glared at each other for a brief moment then turn to look at the sweetest little girl in the whole universe, "Light'll be the head and L'll be the tail, okay?" Seeing them nodding in an agreement, she smiled brightly, "Okay!" Shiori flipped the quarter and allowed it to bounce off the bright white tiled floor before it went back on it and spin for several moments. It finally stopped and it revealed a winner.

Shiori took a closer look and shouted out as she saw what it was, "L'll be going first!"

He allowed himself to have a small victory smile before disappearing into Kagome's room and shut the door behind him. Light's cinnamon eyes were burning holes in his back still, even when he was no longer in his presence. -

* * *

"Did you have a contest out there?" Kagome's tired voice rang out as she turned her head over to L from the other side of the room on the plush white pillow. L nodded lazily as he padded over to the girl before he pulled out a chair and sat on it with his knees up to his chest, giving her the scene she was always familiar with. The knee hug, she called it. "Meh, I'm guessing you won then." Her voice had carried a bit of a disappointing tone, most likely because she didn't see it.

The silence between them felt long and awkward but L realized that it had only been a few minutes. He had decided to break it by asking her a question, "How are you doing?"

"Horrible. I feel so fucked up. I got a headache from when Shiori and Shippou dropped by. I do love them so but the good people above! They sure can talk!" She moaned, as she shifted her white clad body a bit into her bed to be a bit more comfortable. "I felt like I'm high on these friggin' drugs they gave me. Now I see everything in orange and blue. Damn them nurses!" Kagome complained out before moaning out, "Fuckin' hell. Ouch." She flinched at the IV tube into her arm as the tape that held it nearly peeled off the tiny hairs on her arms, "I want to get out of here soon. This place is making me sicker."

She saw L was smirking a little at her antics and grunted out in an annoyance. L had kept his questions to himself for a little while longer because he just wanted to hear her talk, just to know that she's still alive, still breathing. "…Oi, Ryuzaki, come over here and bring your face to me." She commanded out, her tired voice carried a tone of danger of his life if he defies her demand.

"…?" He stood up, bringing down his legs from the chair and went over to the female, to a very short distance, his face hovering over hers. Kagome lifted her wilted hand and stroked his cheek softly. L blinked slowly, a stain of pink leisurely appeared over his face, totally not expecting of what her next action would be.

She then moved her hand over to the back of his head and quickly, so suddenly that L had a barely enough time to let out a surprised gasp, and pulled him down to her lips. L was twitching, only by bit because this was the first action that any female had pulled on him and he was blushing heavily, unsure of what to do but to return the kiss she had forcibly had him done. The kiss was warm, somewhat heavy, L briefly thought as his hands had moved onto the female's white hospital bed to give him more support, not wanting to fell upon her body.

Few minutes passed and Kagome had let him go by pushing him off lightly. Kagome's face wasn't dark like L's was; in fact she seemed somewhat arrogant that she had done this to poor L. He flopped down back to his seat, looking very dazed, a scene that Kagome wanted to laugh at but didn't for the sake of what left of his dignity.

"…What was…that?" He breathed out, very speechless. Kagome shrugged, "Why not?"

"That doesn't qualify as an answer, you know."

"Meh. Look, bud, I'm gotta help you find Kira." She told him with finality, deciding that since L seemed to love puzzles very much, she decided to keep herself vague. "…?" L seemed confused, "Ugh?"

Funny, she saw a lot of things in L today than ever before and she found it kinda funny and very out of character for him. "If you are thinking that I'm going to side with Kira, you're wrong. I'm staying with you and the group. Understand?" Kagome told him before yawning largely, feeling very tired already. "Meh…I'll help ya later, just sent in the others now." L then realized of what she had meant and seemed to have understood that she's now on his side. "Alright." He nodded to her before getting up and his back was hunched, as always, and padded out of the room, his hands in his pockets.

Just before he had send in the next person, she heard Ryuk cracking and realized he was close to her, "Yo! So you're siding with the creep then? That would be a disappointment for Light. What made you change your mind?" Kagome's head turned lazily over to the shinigami and shrugged, "I honestly don't know why. Maybe it's because he had won that stupid contest. I guess I haven't exactly made up my mind until now."

"Hehehehh!" He cracked up again. He seemed to think that everything is funnier these days. "…Go away." She grumbled out, tired of hearing his laughter. Ryuk complied and vanished, taking his noises with him. Kagome yawned loudly, just as Light came in and asking her how she was. They soon lost themselves into their conversation until Light told her that Misa and InuYasha, her uncle and grandfather was waiting for her and that he didn't want to propose them.

He left and Misa and InuYasha came in next. The blond girl had chatted her ears off as usual and Kagome was getting a migraine. The second InuYasha saw her face warping into the pain, he had basically had sweet-talk her into leaving her alone for today and that he wanted to take her out to eat some real foods. Misa had practically dancing her way out without a word with InuYasha behind. She noticed Rem was floating after her, her golden eyes still lingering on the girl.

The white shinigami hadn't spoke a word to Kagome but she could safely assumed that the female death god was actually happy with the fact that Misa is no longer going after Light, since he could kill her without a second thought. Honestly, she's such a worrywart.

Her grandfather came in next and all they did was to make a nice and pleasant conversation before he too left her behind. Then her uncle came in, looking all depressed and happy at the same time and told her the bad news. Kikyou, her cousin had died for her sake, giving up her life in exchange in Kagome to keep hers. It was some type of an offer from the Shinigami King, however, and she could barely remember what it was.

Kagome had to admit to herself that she was disappointed of her cousin's death. She was rather fond of that crazy girl. Sadden by her cousin's death; she had finally fallen in a fitful sleep.-

* * *

_**Several weeks later, in the headquarter…**_

She had recovered fully and was thankful for the lack of a welcome-back party when she arrived to the building. Everybody said their greetings and asked several questions about her health and she answered. She was glad that everybody was willingly to wait for her to settle down a bit before asking questions about what had happened to her earlier. She had answered most of the questions, mostly about her bastard father but she left few unanswered.

Then Soichiro, Light's father, had asked a question about her relationship with the shinigami and the King and she answered, leaving out Light's relationship with several of them because it would be so horribly boring if the _game_ had ended quickly. Plus even she wasn't that cruel to break Soichiro's heart when he found out that his own son was Kira all along.

She'll leave that up to L anyway.

Everybody then split up, now satisfied with her answers, for now anyway, leaving Kagome all alone in the lobby room. Both shinigami floated beside her, seemly to wait for her to do something. "…" She only looked at both of them briefly before she decided to go into the monitor room, where L resided. "Ahh…Light's busy, in the spot in a corner of his room where the camera can't get into. See if you could get it to move or something." Ryu grunted out, sounding rather disappointed before he vanished into the thin air.

"Hm." The hooded girl just kept on walking to where L was in, her heart clenching at the thought of Light being finished. She hoped that somehow, he would be spared and only would spend rest of his life in jail but even that would be too cruel.

She quietly came in the room; padding up to L. Kagome touched his shoulder from behind him, startling him so much that he nearly fumbled over his seat before he calmed himself down by coughing lightly in his embarrassment. He didn't say a word, although he did look at the girl briefly before returning his eyes back to the wall covered with countless monitor screens. Kagome bowed her head to his left ear and whispered, "Take a really close look in Yagami's room. Where exactly is he and what is he doing?"

With that, she quickly left just as L immediately went to his computer and typed something in it, pulling up that particular screen. The hooded girl practically ran to her room and launched herself on her bed, pulling up her blanket and wrapping herself in it. She cried herself to sleep; completely unaware of the events quickly unfolding in the room that actually does belonged to Kira himself, all along.

She thought she had heard Ryuk laughing out into his mellow victory, saying something about he would never forget the human male that had brought him so much fun but that he was sad that he had to kill him with his new Death Note in her sleep. His voice quickly became a ramble of various noises as the slumber took her for the night, oblivious of what the future may bring her...-

* * *

_**Five years later, in Wammy's House…**_

"Pissant Mello." She breathed out to herself when she found out that the chocolate-loving bitch boy had stolen last of her stash of her sweets..._Again._ "Oh, well, I'll kill him sooner or later," The dark-haired female grunted out, her azure eyes watched the orphans playing in the playground outside from inside of her room, from the window as she lounged lazily in her bed, "Sooo boreddd…"

She hadn't heard a single thing from the shinigami for some time, after the former Kira investigation group had burned both of the notebooks. But she knew they're still around. Ryuk, only the Gods know what he was up to and where he was at and Rem, she suspected, still keeping an eye on Misa. She doesn't mind though, beside from seeing occasional ghosts, she was happy being somewhat normal for once in her life.

She then curled onto her bed, grumbling before the knocks on her door interrupted her out of her thoughts, "Hm?" She got up from the bed and shuffled her way to it. She opened it and was surprised to see Near, the eighteen old white-haired boy who her adopted fifteen years old daughter seemed to be so infatuated with, standing there, with a thumbnail in his mouth, much like a certain insomniac detective she knew, "Mrs. K, Roger said there is a webcam call waiting for you. You had turned off your laptop…" He murmured out, his young voice drawled out.

"Sure." The boy was about to walk away, either to play with his toys or with Shiori or whatnot, and the female stopped him by calling out his name, causing him to turn his head around to see her in curiousity, "Oi, if you see Mello, tell him his ass will be mine for pilfering my stash, alright?" He seemed somewhat insecure but nodded in an agreement for carrying out her message and went on ahead to leave the hallway.

"Feh." She yawned and then shut the door as she went back to her bed to pull out her laptop from under her bed. K clicked it open and turned it on and was surprised to see a dark-haired male waiting somewhat impatiently on her screen already, "Took you long enough." He complained, his voice came out of the laptop's audio. "Feh, excuse me for being pregnant. You're the one that insisted that I stay in this room indefinitely. God! I'm only three months along!"

"…It's only because you seemed to be so fond of getting into physical fights. I'm doing this for the sake for our child, Kagome."

"Worrywart. And I'm not that stupid. You know I wouldn't do that."

"I'm just being prepared. Most often it was Mello that had initiated it and he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box when it came to his temper, as I'm sure you had already known."

"Damn you, L. It was your fault since you are the one that got me pregnant." She breathed out, her blue eyes narrowed to L from the computer screen, "Anyway, how is the Sideway Devil case going?" Kagome sighed out as she was repositioning herself by lying down on the bed on her side, moving the laptop onto the bed, making sure that it faced directly to her. There was a tiny camera in her laptop. Usually, it bugged her because Matt (although without permission and most often had hacked in it) and L would turn it on to keep an eye on her without her knowing.

There was even an incident once when she had left it on and opened while she was stripping herself for a bath. Let's just say that L wasn't very pleased to hear that Matt had 'accidently' hacked into her thin computer. So ever since then, she always made sure to have two laptops handy, one for communicating and other for her own personal use and with **no** camera in it. The second one, she had Shippou, her sixteen-going-on-seventeen-years old adopted son to program it to keep from anybody, including Matt and even himself, hacking into it.

That was a very clever thinking because one, she was able to keep her privacy and two, L was quite a bit peeved that he was unable to monitor her at all from that second laptop of hers. Overprotective bastard he was.

"Ah, it's going fine. But I do like your input of a dilemma I seemed to be in. You do already know about the case I'm working on, correct?" Seeing her nod, L then went on to explain new details of it and he had admitted he was a bit struck on something. "Hm…Hold on, lemme see if I can pull up something. It sounded like it was from a Holy Bible…Ah! I was right after all." Kagome found the numbers and was able to decipher it for L.

"Eh? So is it possible that it would be a person who thinks he's helping them by killing them? A Good Samaritan?" He mused out loud, his hand on his chin.

"With a twisted mind frame, it sounded like. There's a possibility that he may have a mental instability with some type of a God complex." She shrugged as L nodded in an agreement, "Alright, thanks…Odd." She saw him cocked his head to her over the screen, "Hm? What's wrong?" Kagome noticed his confused expression.

"Don't you usually eat something in this time period?" Worrywart. He was always trying to make sure that the would-be mother of his child has something into her system, uncaring if it wasn't healthy or whatnot. He still remembered how skinny she used to be before, despite that she had gained quite a bit of weight after the end of Kira.

"Ahh…Mello stole last of my stash. I already asked Roger to get some more for me though." Kagome grunted out. L shook his head, "Why can't he just get his own? I never understand."

"Beat me." She shrugged. Kagome had already lost her anger of having the last of her stash stolen, seeing there's no point of it. "Hm, well, I'll remember to talk to him about it. I should be going now. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." L nodded, seeing her waved lazily to him then shut down his side of the webcam. Kagome yawned out, also shutting down her side then turned her laptop off.

She stretched out, popping out the kinks in her back, pulling up her shirt up to her bellybutton. "Hmm…" Kagome pat her slightly round belly lightly after pulling down her white cotton tank top. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, she wasn't in a mood to wear her favorite hoodie sweatshirt because it would get rather hot from wearing it all day and combined with occasional heat flashes, it would only piss her off to no end. Damn mood swings too.

Ahh, the joys of being pregnant.

But to be honest, she was glad. Despite of L and Kagome not being married, they had been together for almost three years now after she had agreed to move in with him with both of her adopted kids in Wammy's House and they had been trying to have a kid together for a while. And tadah! She finally had gotten pregnant. Shiori was overjoyed to have a younger sibling to look after. Shippou and Matt seemed nonplussed after finding out about her pregnancy (Matt and Shippou should have been a twin siblings. They practically shared the same brain to start with). Near seemed very unsure of what his response should be so he had stick into his usual say-nothing-and-just-play-with-his-favorite-toys persona. Mello…well, he's a bitch.

All of his life, he just wanted to be a number one in L's eyes and now not only Kagome, Shippou, Shiori, and Near were getting in the way of that, there's a baby coming on the way and would grab most of his attention as well. So basically, he had just sulked about it.

But Kagome just knew that he would fall in love with the baby when it had finally comes into this world. He's pussy like that.

But to everybody else, including the other childrens, they seemed happy for them and accepting of the fact that L's having a child soon. Roger and Watari seemed like they are already a grandfather as they had brought everything that are suitable for the kid, despite it wouldn't be coming for another six months.

Kagome yawned again, deciding to go ahead and try to assist the detectives on the different case and left her room to get into a room made precisely for communicating with those detectives and keeping her identity a secret. It was also the very room that L had first met the Kira Investigation group over the computer years ago.

"Hmm…Let's see if Miss Ioka had any luck this time with the Red Street serial killer." She mused to herself after entering the dark room. But not before she had sneaked into Mello's room, which was empty by the way, and stole his stash of exotic chocolates on the way there.

Why not? That bastard deserves it, for pilfering _her_ stash of sweets. He doesn't even like sweets, other than chocolates itself!-

* * *

She didn't realized how much of the time had went by as she was assisting Miss Ioka the detective closing the case on Red Street killer until she glimpsed at the time. 'Crap!' Kagome grunted out, rubbing her head in disbelief. Kagome yawned as the line of a thought went by, 'He ain't going to like it when he found out that I had stayed awake all night again.'

Randomly, she decided to check her emails when she went back to her room and opened up her second laptop, flopping on the floor with it on her laps, and was astounded to found out that InuYasha and Misa is having a wedding soon and that she and few others were invited, despite they haven't seen them in two or three years. She might go, although she wasn't sure if L wants to go and if he does, she's a little afraid he might get a wedding bug, however minor it may be. Kagome wasn't that type of person. She was perfectly happy with where their relationship is at now.

"Hmm…" She doesn't feel too sleepy though…Maybe she had devoured plenty of sweets to give her enough energy to stay awake. It happens sometime. That's one of the reasons of how L had stayed awake and of course how she had stay awake on occasions. It was one of the techniques she had learned from him.

Kagome sighed as she had deleted all of the spam and replied the ones she believed was necessary to do so in her email inbox. She then exited it and turned off her laptop. Kagome blinked when she realized there was another presence in her room, from right behind her. Her eyes narrowed and quick as lightning, she spun around with one of her legs out on the floor, swept the unknown person's legs down.

The stranger let out a surprised grunt as he fell. His back thudded on the impact against the hardwood floor. He wasn't able to react in time when Kagome had jumped on his torso with her hands on his neck, which had made him immobile. "…L, you know that wasn't the best idea you ever had." The dainty female had bended over to his ear and told him that, her hands still on his neck, albeit looser.

"…And you shouldn't fight in the state you're in." L commented out, sitting up after Kagome had given him enough room to do so, now sitting in his laps. "And I told you before; I'm only three month along." Kagome sighed, "Worrywart." L rubbed his neck after she removed her hands from there, "Hm."

He then watched his girlfriend and sighed, knowing she's much too stubborn to give in his pleadings, his arms wrapping around her to get somewhat physical contact between their bodies. "I solved the case though." L mused, "Thank you for your help."He admitted to her.

Kagome just shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it."

She gave out a surprised squeak when L was pulling her in his arms and felt him standing up from the floor. Kagome looked somewhat confused when he started walking toward the bed before she fully realized what he was up to. He flopped her on the bed with him over her, her head between his hands on a pillow, his face dangerously close to her own, "Actually, I have thought of another way to thank you." L confessed.

_**LEMON IS NOT AVAILABLE IN THIS SITE-PLEASE GO TO PROFILE FOR MORE DETAILS.**_

He then settled his head on between her collarbone and her neck again, her chest against him. Kagome yawned, now finally feeling tired and wrapped her arms around him. They cuddled, happy with the silence they shared. But one of them broke it, "…We're invited to Misa and Yash's wedding." Kagome commented out, wanting to hear his voice some more before she went to sleep.

"Ah…" He sounded uninterested and she knew he wasn't much involved with those events. Kagome chuckled, "That's fine. We'd stick out like a sore thumb anyway."

"You're right, I supposed, but if you would like to go, I don't mind." He sounded sleepy, just like she was. "I'm still thinking about it…We'll talk more tomorrow." She murmured out before she had fallen asleep. He barely nodded before he too had fallen into his dreamland, contented with her in his arms on their bed.

_~Owari_

* * *

¬.¬ I think I could do a better job with the lemon and this chapter, but oh well. I don't exactly like this chapter but I had worked on it for three weeks now and I am in no mood to keep working on it. I'm just happy that there's one more chapter left before this is all done. I'm also willingly to answer your questions so please just ask me in the reviews, kay? I'll probably answer them personally _and _in the sequel.

I also had meant to update this on yesterday, on Thursday but as per usual, I wasn't able to finish this in time. I didn't want to post this on Friday, since that day usually brings more lazy people that wouldn't review. But I felt that I had kept you all waiting long enough. So here you go.

I must admit that I'm very disappointed in the reviews I had gotten. I had only received three and I must say it was a bit saddening and hurtful. Whatever happened to those 20 reviews I used to get?

I just hope that it wouldn't hurt me, as an author, in any way, because I do need encouragements.

Again, as always, please review and tell me of what do you think of this chapter and I'm still searching for a beta. If you are willingly, please **PM** me!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_


	10. Final Ending: Goodbye, My Mother

_**Ghosts In My Head**_

* * *

_**Final Ending:**_

_Goodbye, My Mother_

_(Alt. title: Rock-A-Bye, My Baby) _

_Warnings: hints of character deaths, OCCness of the characters, possible gaps in the plot, although will be fixed __**if**__ ever got around making the sequel_

_This take place few years later, more in Shiori's POV, and most will be explain as you read farther on in this story. However, it'll be short. And the characters are older as well._

* * *

She woke up with a gasp; an old-worn chocolate-colored teddy bear was clenched in her arms. The white covering of her bed had pooled around her skinny body as she sat up on the mattress, the mountain of the stuffed animals had tumbled down on the floor like an avalanche from it, barely missing the girl. The pale-skinned girl sighed, combing through her long snow-hued hair into its' usual precise style, the chocolate-colored bear on her folded laps, ignoring the masses of the colorful plushies. Feeling that her hair is fine, she picked up the teddy bear and looked at it, her pretty violet eyes stared into its' black button eyes, a hoarse word escaped her lips, "Momma…"

Immediately, she enveloped it into a hug, feeling its' soft cotton-filled body squishing against her flat chest, almost looking like she was going to cry. But she didn't let even a single tear fall from her bright eyes. Her head snapped up when she heard her name being called out loudly from somewhere outside of her room, "Shiori!"

Mutely, she got off from her bed and grabbed her clean clothes from a white rocking chair and put it on for the day. Shiori placed on a white hoodie jacket-sweater over her small white tank top, almost three times too big for her size and had gone almost beyond her knees, a pair of tight black sweatpants that only went above her ankles, and a pair of black flats. She then zipped her hoodie up to her neck and pulled her face back into the hood, concealing her face on the most part, some of her hair, like her adoptive mother, had spilled out of the hood.

Shiori quickly made her bed up, disregarding the colorful stuffed animals-coated white carpeted floor on the most part and made sure to place her favorite chocolate-hued teddy bear on the center of the mattress gently, surrounding by its' other companions. She stepped back to admire it before a modest smile appeared on her insipid lips. Shiori looked around in her room and nodded in an approval.

Her entire room was white, with an exception of her stuffed animals on everywhere. All of her furniture, including her walls, was plain and eye-stinging of white but her plushy toys were very colorful and had helped decrease the whiteness of her room. If anyone had paid much of an attention to her stuffed animals, they would notice that most of it is teddy bears.

"Shiori!" Her name had been called again. The white-haired girl gasped and suddenly plucked a small purple lion off the floor and stuffed it into a pocket as she was stumbling to the door, struggling to avoid stepping on her plushy toys. She reached the doorknob and opened it, exiting it then shutting it. She had left to the nearby bathroom to take care of her morning routine. Then Shiori bolted down the stair and ran to the impatient-looking male with hair the color of rust.

She stopped in front of him, not looking even a bit tired from her rush to get to him, looking up to the taller male, her pretty violet eyes connecting to the narrowing green pairs. "Took ya long enough, Shiori. Come on, get a toast and scram. I'll be waiting in my car, kid." He told her, just before he yawned loudly. Shiori noticed he seemed a bit tired and assumed he had stay up the whole night last night again, working on that program he had been doing. She nodded and went into the kitchen and toasted a slice of bread. After the toaster had popped it back, she took it and spread a slice of butter on it and went outside of the building from the back with it dangling from her lips.

She clapped loudly, summoning a large black German Shepherd and an even bigger aged white dog that somewhat resembling to a Saint Bertrand to her in the backyard. She played with them a little bit, petting and rubbing them before Shiori gestured them to get into the building for the day. She followed them inside, making sure to lock the back door up then she quickly went out to the living room and exit out of the front door, also locking it up after picking up her white, panda bear-covered messenger bag off from the floor close to the door.

Shiori took two steps at a step when she went flying down the long flight of the stair after a gleaming silver car and opened a passenger door, got into the vehicle, and slammed the door loudly, receiving an annoyed look from the male in return. She gave him an innocent look, furthering pissing him off. She grinned in a victory.

The redheaded male started the car and drove away, making sure to keep an eye on the road as he was searching for something from underneath his cushioned seat with a hand on the wheel. He pulled something out and tossed it onto Shiori's laps. "…?" She looked at him, confused.

"Yo, must you be stupid every morning? This is the brand new case! It was my turn to pick them out, remember?" He replied her silent question coolly, turning the wheel calmly to take a turn on the road. She picked the brown folder up in her nimble hands and opened it, looking at the papers, her eyes skimming through it closely. Shiori frowned and looked up to the older male. He seemed to be almost the same age as her, perhaps by a year older or so.

"Yea. You know as well as I do that I wanna to solve this one so badly, especially if it had gotten one of the best detectives in the world." The redheaded male reached toward the radio station and had tuned in the news channel, the voices now started to booming out into their ears, "Ah, yea, that's the one." He murmured out. "-ase of the infamous brutal serial killer, the so-called Angel of the Kira. Matsuda-san, have there any new additional information as of who this murderer may be?" The female voice of a radio station asked, its' tone curious and perky.

"You know as well as I do that I cannot give out any information while the case is still open but what I can tell you that our computers…" The pale-haired girl snapped her attention to the male, who was whistling, fidgeting innocence, her eyes narrowed to him in suspicion, "Well, never mind that, but there's a possibility that ever since the Kira's disappearance, there had been many clamors from many of Kira's devotees, begging him to come back. Some even had committed suicides to go with Kira because they believed that Kira had been killed or that he had finally left them behind to get to the Heaven as a true God or whatnot. Ever since then, the crime rates had been going up, partially because they wanted to see if the Kira can kill them or to get him to come back.

"We had caught most of the Kira's devotees' serial killers but this one, the 'Angel of the Kira', is smart, smart enough to not to leave behind the evidences. It was very bluffing for us, as I'm sure all of you had already known, Miss Ruki." The male voice explained out, its' tone had significantly changed into the well matured attitude rather than the usual carefree sense that Shiori had remembered.

She had met him once before her mother…Her mother's death.

Shiori shook her head, snapping herself out of the sobering mood and listened more to the radio. "I see, it had been almost seven years since the disappearance of the Kira. One would have thought that the fans would have given up and move on but alas, that didn't happen. In fact, most, about seventy-five percent of the crimes that had to do with assaulting, harming, or even killing an ex-con or anybody suspicion enough were actually by some of the Kira's fans' doings, in an desperate act to bring him back. It's a good chance that the 'Angel of the Kira' is doing the same thing as well…

"Since we're talking about Kira, Matsuda-san, there had been a bit of rumors that the Kira's identity had already been exposed and that the group of the former detectives that had taken on the first Kira case had covered it up. Is that true, Matsuda-san?" Miss Ruki questioned, her voice very interested.

"Ooh, I just know that was Yagami-san's son." The male piped up as he took another turn on the road with his silver vehicle, Shiori nodded in an agreement. It was quite a bit interesting that ever since Yagami Light's death, Kira's killings had stopped immediately. He had died from a heart attack, a day after Shiori's adoptive mother had died from a fatal gunshot wound to her lung.

"Well, it is not. We were just as clueless as you are, I'm afraid." To everybody that had been listening into that radio station, it sounded like Matsuda-san had been sincere and honest but to those people that had very good hearing, it sounded like there was something more to it. "Well, we're going to the Saku Café as usual." The green-eyed male mused as he was pulling to a stop in front of a small modest pale-colored building. The place was obviously filled but not busy enough to have a line in front of the counter where you could place your order, such as your select beverage and a treat.

He had turned off the radio after pulling up to a great parking spot so Shiori had missed some part of Miss Ruki and Matsuda's conversation she would have liken to hear. They both exited the car and went in the Café they had visited frequently. "Hey, Shippou! The usual for both of you?" The clerk girl perked up on the sight of the handsome young red-haired male and the adorable albino girl, her chocolate-colored eyes twinkled in happiness by seeing them. The sixteen years old clerk girl had a massive crush on Shippou ever since he and his younger sister had started visiting the Saku Café three years ago.

"Yep. Vanilla for me and Saku's special sweet tea for my darling sis, Rin." He smiled and Rin, the dark brown-haired, chocolate-hued eyed girl had practically melted from the sight of his enticing smile. "O-o-okay! Will do!" She shuttered out, her face very red. Shippou snickered at the sight Rin was making, knowing that she had a ridiculous crush on him. Shiori had just rolled her eyes at them, her hand in a hoodie pocket, feeling the texture of the mauve lion plushy she had picked up earlier.

Suddenly, Shiori tapped Shippou on his shoulder to get his attention and started to sign something with her hands. "Huh, you want a glazed donut too? K, yo, Rin, Sis wants a donut too." He called out to Rin, who had nodded in an understanding as she went to set up everything for them, and then dragged his sister to a corner booth. It was their favorite spot and it was almost always empty everyday because it was too lonely for the regular people.

Shippou had pulled out some money and placed it on the table as they took their seat on the opposite side of it. He always had leaves out the money when Rin came by with their orders so they wouldn't be bothered. Rin knew enough to not to trouble them in their booth because usually, they were working.

What sort of 'working', Rin doesn't know and had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to know.

The clerk girl did came by to drop off their orders and picked up the money, not bothering to count it because they had always gave her the exact price with too much of a tip. She left quietly, just as Shiori had pulled out a laptop and opened it up. She turned it on and she looked up to her older brother, who had nodded to her silent question. "Their computers…Yah, I know you don't like that but suck it up. They always get a good case."

The white-haired girl quickly signed something and had left Shippou grumbling, "I know, I know. If I'm going to hack in their computer, might as well to go help them…Are we going to use our avatars again?" She nodded. He sighed. "Alright, I'll put in a program to conceal the IP and our location. Those towers are a bitch, just you know." He reached over the table to pulled Shiori's white laptop to him and immediately pressed a button to get the CD slider to pop up and placed in a blue CD and it had pulled it back inside of the laptop. After a few seconds of waiting, he then went typing something in for a few minutes before he stopped finally, a victory smile on his face.

Shippou then repressed the button to get his CD out and pushed the thin portable computer back to Shiori, "Here you go. Have fun! I already hacked in their computers so hurry up with the avatars!" He commented out. He had kept his voice very low all along because he didn't want to attract any sort of attention. Shiroi nodded and turned around her laptop to her and she quickly started typing into it as her brother had pulled out his own laptop from his own orange messenger bag, intended to keep hacking in those same computers so to make sure that no attempt will be taken to find their location and IP and any sort.

* * *

_**Somewhere else…**_

"What the hell?" The dark cinnamon-haired boy with a pair of goggle over his eyes shouted out in a surprise as he fell onto the floor from his chair. He stared at his grey-colored laptop and the numerous desktop computers behind it, stunned. "Matt, what's wrong?" The blond-haired boy, looking to be a bit older than Matt, was watching him as he was munching on a bar of chocolate, somewhat surprised to see his friend to fall out of his chair. That was the first time he had ever seen him to have done that.

"Ahh…We got hacked in…" Matt murmured out, dragging all of the attentions to him, astonished. "Huh? Well, get them out! Damn!" The blond boy got off from the couch he was lounging in and walked to his longtime friend, his eyes on the screens; the chocolate was dangling off from his lips. "Mello, that's a problem. Whoever it was, it sure was pretty good." Matt pulled himself off the floor with the help of the desk and sat in the chair again, typing in his laptop, sweating bullets.

A white-haired boy walked slowly to them, a toy robot in a hand, his dulled eyes curious, "Is there any problem?"

"Bug off, sheep boy! The only reason why I had agreed to work with you is because I lost the bet with you. Damn." Mello called him off, his temper spiking. He absolutely hated that sheep boy! However, the pale-haired boy shrugged, ignoring Mello as he turned his eyes on the screen of Matt's laptop, "Shit! What the hell? Somebody is downloading a program in our computers!"

All of the screens in the large, monitor room, including the biggest one on the north wall, vanished into a bright white; a small sound of beeping rang out in the silent room for a few seconds before it stopped promptly. Then on the biggest screen there stood a lax, malformed cartoon-like polar bear in a grey hoodie, yawning lazily before pulling out a huge picket sign from behind it, out of nowhere. Its eyes were closed.

There were words on it and a computer female voice echoed out of from an audio, following them, "Hello, am I safe to guess you were the private detective group that were working on the case of 'Angel of the Kira'?" Everybody was shunned and unable to speak.

The polar bear sighed and shook its' head before flipping over the picket sign, the same voice following it, "Hello? You are able to speak, you know. Just say something aloud. I'm not deaf." The bear then tapped on the screen with the sign, the tapping sounds plunked out of the audio, annoying, as if to try to get their attentions. Near blinked at the polar bear before nodding, amusing that whoever had hacked in can also see them, "Yes, we are. Who are you?"

The polar bear cocked its' head cutely, dropping the sign and pulled out another one, the mechanical voice continued to followed the words on the sign, "Ah, I'm afraid I can't tell you who I really am but you are welcome to call me PolarBear, like the one of the most popular cartoons in the Japan, _FireFox & PolarBear_."

It flipped over the sign but this time, no voice had came so they read, "Speaking of which, FireFox should be coming in as well." A loud boom echoed out in the screen, then they see a malformed but cool-looking red fox with a sunglasses and a black leather jacket on skidding in the scene on its' face and the chest far behind PolarBear in the white background, its' back feet and the tail up in the air humorously. PolarBear shook its' head and sighed as FireFox got up on its' back feet, like a human, and ran toward to its' white companion, "Ehh, what the hell up with the bomb? That wasn't funny!"

Unlike PolarBear, FireFox apparently doesn't need a picket sign to communicate, although the voice was also mechanical but it was nothing like its' white companion as it was male rather than female. PolarBear shrugged, dropping the sign again and just walk off the screen, leaving everybody in the real world bluffed. "Meh." FireFox coughed before kept on for her, as they assumed PolarBear was a girl and FireFox was male by their voice, "We didn't means to hack in without your permission but we would love to lend you our helps with the case. Even if you don't like us, sucks it up. We'll keep coming back here until we get this over done with."

Matt growled out, trying his best to get rid of the hackers from their computers' but so far no luck. He cried out when he noticed there was a threatening virus in his laptops, warning him to not to find a way to kick them off. "Sorry, my friend, but you won't find us." FireFox grinned, his canine fangs sharp, crossing his arms like he was very confident in this. A _knok!_ rang out and they saw that the red cartoon creature's head was conked to one side with a huge pink bump on his head, a rock on the 'ground' next to his long, fluffy tail, "Ow." He looked to where PolarBear had left the screen, probably glaring.

"Huh? You want to know their names? Fine, I'll ask." He grumbled out before turning his face to the people that was staring at him in the huge screen, "PolarBear wants to know who you all are so we can have something to call you with. You go first." FireFox rudely pointed to Near, who had blinked in surprise. He managed to speak out, "Near." He was now the leader of the group, in a memory of a man that had died from a mysterious heart attack who had took him in and had taught him everything he would need to know.

"Fine. You?" He moved on to Mello, who had a scowl on his face, clomping on his chocolate bar. "Mello." He grunted out. Matt was silent when he noticed that FireFox had popped up on his laptop, pointing to him, "You?"

"Matt. Now get off my computer dammit!"

"Woah, rude much? Next time, don't go bringing around some porn anime games in your laptops. Leave them at home."

Matt's face was scarlet red as FireFox had disappeared from his portable computer back to the huge screen. He heard Mello muffling his laughter and he had shirked into his seat, wanting to crawl into a hole and just die. FireFox had pointed to Roger, who had introduced himself as 'Watari', a tribute for an old man he was close to after his death from a mysterious heart attack. Lidner, Rester and Gevanni had introduced as themselves, figuring that they'll be okay.

FireFox nodded, satisfied with their answers, "Well, shall we get to work? PolarBear seemed eager." PolarBear had dragged a computer folder with her from behind, coming of nowhere, struggling as if it's heavy before putting a paw on it, pressing it. A beep echoed out before the folder had opened up, revealing numerous pictures of crime scenes, victims of the 'Angel of the Death', and possible weapons. PolarBear then hopped onto the earlier one up in the upper left corner of the screen, pressing it with a paw, and had let out a surprised noise when the picture had enlarged, causing her to fall off and landed with an impact in the area where the picture hadn't taken up.

FireFox pulled out a small stack of papers, too out of nowhere, reading it in his arms, nodding on some of it. He had cocked his head in curiousity, "Huh?" He took a look at the picture, examining it closely, "Oi, you missed something here. PolarBear, if you don't mind…"

She had pulled out another picket sign and the female voice resumed following the words again, "Have you not notice the small injection on the neck?" She pulled out a long stick, much like what a teacher would have to find something on a map, and tapped it onto the small, tiny hole in the neck of a close-up picture of a dead man. Near frowned, he hadn't noticed that hole.

"No."

The white cartoon bear flipped over the sign, "It's understandable, considering it is rather hard to spot…"

The conversations between the real-life detectives and the cartoons had continued on, with few rather insulting comments to PolarBear and FireFox from Mello, mainly because he didn't like the facts he was speaking to the cartoons in the computer. Surprisingly, with their help, Near and the others had found new evidences and a small number of possible suspects. Matt, unfortunately, was unable to track the cartoon characters to find out who were they in the real life and had vowed to better himself with his hacking skills, now seemingly found new idols to admire for their hacking skills.

"…so it's highly possible that it may be a person with a degree in medical field and wasn't exactly in a right frame of a mind." Near mused, watching the cartoon fox character nodded in an agreement. PolarBear pulled out a picket sign, the voice followed the words again, "Well, best of luck for all of you in finding this person. We trust you to get him. We should be going." She flipped over the sign, "Perhaps we'll meet again, in cyberspace of course, should we feel a need to help you with a case."

"Yah, what she said. Take care, folks!" They both bowed and all of the computer screens blinked off to blackness, before returning to their original screens. "…Hm, let go to the Tokyo Mercy Hospital. I believe we may have someone in mind…"

* * *

_**At Saku Café…**_

They suddenly shut their laptops and stood up, putting their things back into their bags, picking up their empty cardboard cups and napkins to toss them away in a random trashcan, and said their farewells to a blushing clerk girl Rin. They got into their vehicle and decided to visit their great-grandfather, whom was in a hospital for his failing health. Their grandfather's health had started failing ever since his granddaughter, their adoptive mother, had died from her 'final battle with death' as he grimly would put it. Mainly to his stresses from the loss of her.

It had been hard on not only the old man but also the entire family, including their once estranged cousin, who had attempted suicide several times. Shippou had fallen deep into the world of technologies, including cars; at times even ignore his most basic human needs. Shiori had gone mute and had lost all interests in human contacts, only to went on ahead to make cartoons on her own, remembering her mother's final comment about her creativity. Her cartoons, not only _FireFox & PolarBear_ but also several lesser known others, had began in the world of the internet in a website that her brother had helped make then had went out in the world of televisions as well, were very, very popular, especially with the children.

Their uncle, since he was a famous actor, had known an agent and had asked her whether if she want her cartoons to be on television as he was already a fan of them. He had received an okay from her and had quickly contacted that agent. Ever since then, she was busy making her cartoons for them, which was amazing, considering that the makings of cartoons were mostly done by teamwork. But with the technologies and knowledge she had, it wasn't that hard to do. Another reason why her cartoons was so popular is also because nobody knew who its' creator were, just her pseudonym, _White Bird_.

It was a risky move to use _FireFox & PolarBear_ as their alias but seeing that nobody had known who its' creator were, they really don't care.

They arrived at the hospital, taking no notice of a group of odd people coming out of a limo, and checked in to visit their grandfather. They went on to visit him and chat a bit. Shippou had excused himself to go and find a bathroom. Shiori awkwardly sat in her seat, watching the old man breathing weakly in his bed. She decided that playing with her purple lion plushy was better way to spend time until her brother had come back.

She was startled out of her thoughts when her great-grandfather had weakly whispered out, "You do realize that being mute was no way to live, right? Your beloved mother, God rests her soul, wouldn't want you being like that…" Shiori looked down on the white tiled floor, the plush in her hands, giving no response. "She had died for us, you know, giving her life so no harm will come to you and Shippou…Same way she had died for those two men."

Shiori cocked her head curiously, the two men? She had signed, confused. The old man turned his head to his great-granddaughter on his pillow, "I think one of them was L and other Light, something or other. They're a detective too."

Ah, she was surprised. 'Wait, Light? As in Light Yagami?' She thought, blinking in a surprise. Her brother had come back and she quickly excused herself to go to a bathroom, giving her older brother some time alone with their grandfather, so she can think.

She then accidently bumped into a tall woman. She fell onto the floor and looked up, signing she was sorry. "Oh? I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you can't speak. Umm, don't worry about it. It was my fault." The woman gave Shiori her hand and she took it, her violet eyes widened in a shock.

This woman was a splitting image of her deceased adoptive mother!

She gasped silently at her, at which the woman cocked her head in confusion, "Hm, something the matter, young miss?" Shiori quickly shook her head, taking a closer look at the attire the woman was wearing. It seemed like she was working as a nurse in this hospital. "Nurse Kago! Doctor Raito is searching for you!" A man with dark hair and odd-looking eyes appeared out of an adjoining hallway, wearing blue nurse uniform; the woman turn to look at him, nodding in an understanding, "Thank you, Lawliet."

Lawliet blushed, rubbing his head in an embarrassment, "Ah, no problem at all. I should get going. Hey, see you tonight?"

Kago smiled, "Of course! If you see Dr. Raito, tell him I'll see him later too." Lawliet nodded, "Yeah, will do." He then disappeared back into the hallway and Kagome the nurse had turned back to Shiori who was still shell-shocked about seeing her dead mother's reappearance, "Well, I'm a bit busy but you seemed okay so I'll leave you alone now." She smiled gently at her before she walked past her and too disappeared in a hallway with Shiori's eyes following her.

"…"

'Am I seeing things?' She thought, feeling very confused yet very relief at the same time. "Hey, ma'am? You dropped this." She was startled by a tap on her shoulder and spun around to face a rather cute familiar-looking guy with short white hair and in a white pajama-like outfit who seemed to be a bit older than her own sixteen of years. She cocked her head and blinked, realizing she had dropped her purple lion plushy. She took it and struggled to say her thanks, "T-hank…you." The boy took note of her hoarse voice and cocked his own head as well, "Ah…You're PolarBear, aren't you?" He had made sure to keep his voice low.

Oh! This is Near, a detective she had met as her alias over the cyberspace! But how did he know it was her so quickly?

Yes. I apologized on the behalf of my brother, who you had met as FireFox. She had signed, assuming he could understand her sign language. He did. Near shrugged, telling her this, "If it wasn't for you and your brother, we may never solve the case. Thank you for your helps."

No problem. Mr. Near. Shiori found it to be rather awkward between two of them.

"Say…It would be nice…" He seemed to be hesitant about something, "…if you and your brother can join my group of investigating cases worldwide…Can both of you join us? I'd be gladly to give you and your brother some time to think about it."

Shiori was surprised at this offer given by Near, a world-famous detective whom identity is remained unknown but to select few. She didn't even know him yet! I'll talk about this with my brother. Do you have any…_uncomplicated_ way for me to contact you? She asked, not wanting to hack into his computers again, feeling as it was an ultimate invasion of his privacy.

"Ahh…I'll have one of my companions to give you his phone numbers." He told her. Near then blinked into a realization, "That's right; I haven't gotten your name…"

"It's Shiori…Shiori Higurashi." She hoarsely told him, deciding that it would be nice to travel the world, solving the cases. It was an opportunity she didn't want to give up, in a memory of her mother, as a way to live out her life, like her great-grandfather had ask her to.

_~Owari_

* * *

Okay, okay, this is done. I apologize if this chapter had made absolutely no sense to you at all. I had decided that I didn't want to go into the detail of actual deaths of the detective trios, just a brief mention of them and add the fact that they somehow got reincarnation already, right after their death, and that they are somehow in a relationship already. That is if you all looked closely. I had scattered several hints about them into this chapter. I will not go into details about them; I'll just leave you all to find out by using your imagination.

After receiving a disappointing amount of reviews (which was only one, by the way), I had decided I will not do the sequel after all, because why should I? You don't seem to care anyway. I _might_ change my mind if I feel I had gotten good amount of reviews (hint: at least 10 would be nice) but other than that, no go. (another hint: current reviews was 179)

If you have any question, _any_ questions at all, please don't be so hesitant to ask me, okay?

Oh, by the way, I had found it to be an interesting note that the beginning of Kagome, _Kago_, actually means _basket_ or _birdcage_ (cage also counts, btw) and the end of her name, _me,_ means _sprout_, _eye_, or _judgment_ in Japanese. (_Basketful of Justice_?) It was fun to find the mix of that name, although I do know that her name probably had come from the name of a children's game instead. Sorry, I was randomly looking through my Japanese dictionary, lol. Oh, before I forget, _Saku_ means _Blossom_ in Japanese.

But _finally_! I'm done with GIMH! Now I can get to work on my next fanfiction to get finish. If you are a fan of my Final Fantasy VII/InuYasha crossover fanfiction, _**Blue Ash Dawn**_, you are in for a treat! Right now, I'm starting again from a scratch so it'll be much, _much _better than it was. Hopefully, the new first chapter would be up soon, although I couldn't tell you how soon.

Anyway, to those who had care, thank you for your everlasting supports! Thank you for making this fanfiction possible! *bows* I'm sorry if I ever was a bitch. Again, **thank you**!

_**Beautiful Phantom**_

_(PS. I'm still looking for an __**editor**__ for this story. If any of you offers, please let me know! Thank you!)_


End file.
